La poción del adiós
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: La hermosa y sexy Minerva se oculta bajo sus enormes túnicas de trabajo, es muy reservada y guarda un doloroso secreto que la marcó en su juventud pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando llegue alguien que le haga sentir totalmente mujer y creer que es el indicado? ¿Podrá él mostrarle que debe dejar el pasado atrás y simplemente olvidar? o la felicidad simplemente jamás será para ella.
1. 01 el accidente de Navidad

**Esta no es una historia normal de Hogwarts. Este es un "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"**

 **Todos conocen la historia de Minerva y como se volvió profesora y todo lo demás pero y si... ¿Esa Minerva no existió tal cual dijo JK? y ¿si fue otra vida la que vivió? Y ¿si fue otro el destino de Minerva? No nació en esa época si no en otra posterior, lo que la coloca un año por encima de los merodeadores apenas un año de diferencia de edad con ellos y por ende un año mayor que su gran amor.**

* * *

 **AMOR DE PROFESORES**

Minerva es una mujer paciente. A sus 27 años y tras estar 8 años impartiendo clases se considera una mujer centrada en su vida, tiene solo un gran amor que jamás ha confesado, pero que mantiene la esperanza de un día expresarlo o que el interesado se fije en ella, por eso su hermoso cabello que había perdido el rojizo con el tiempo volvió a ser un poco más rojo y sus verdes ojos color aceituna con vetas doradas que los hacía lucir de una forma atigrada, tal como lo hacían sus ojos al transformarse en gato, con la diferencia que ahora, en su forma humana brillaban de emoción.

Un bonito y estilizado cuerpo que conservaba de sus años juveniles de cuando jugaba quidditch y era capitana del equipo de su casa. Ahora más madura siendo profesora de transformaciones, jefa de la orgullosa casa de Gryffindor y lo que más le había causado impresión a ella misma pues a pesar de saberse capaz, no lo esperaba tan pronto, es que también era la subdirectora del colegio nombrada hace apenas 2 años. Los estudiantes mayores la miraban con deseo y más de un profesor había tratado de liarse con ella pero su mente y corazón siempre estuvieron en él.

Todo empieza en Navidad, durante el octavo año de su docencia, en aquella fiesta de Navidad que había sido más de lo que el cuerpo de profesores esperaba, y aunque solo habían tomado cervezas de mantequilla y un par de copas de whisky de fuego, por alguna extraña razón las cosas se descontrolaron. Todos terminaron sumamente borrachos y nadie supo dónde amaneció cada uno, o porqué se habían levantado tan tarde.

Aquella mañana su cuerpo se sentía maltratado, no era una jovencita, pero las sensaciones que su cuerpo le indicaba que algo más que una noche de fiesta había pasado, se movió suavemente en su cama y lo que sintió tras de ella le helo la sangre. El cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que reposaba en su cama, un momento… esas sabanas negras no eran suyas... ¿qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Sintió un terror enorme al empezar a voltearse, pero se quedo de piedra al ver quien era su acompañante, jamás pensó que podría ser tan hermoso en esas condiciones, siempre lo vio como un hombre atractivo en su túnica negra, siempre negra… Pero jamás pensó que desbordara la sensualidad que estaba desbordando sobre esa cama y se viera tan absolutamente sexy con su negro cabello y un brazo doblado cubriendo sus ojos. Solo los alumbraba la luz de la chimenea y a pesar de que su piel era pálida se veía brillar con la misma.

Se sentía una estúpida, por no haber medido las consecuencias de beber, pero en honor a la verdad no es que haya tomado mucho. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No lo entendía muy bien, pero despertar junto a él era sorprendente.

El tenía unos arañazos visibles en los brazos muy frescos y… ¿ella? decidió revisar se un poco así misma por si acaso, al bajar su vista estaba absolutamente sorprendida, ella, Minerva McGonagall ¡estaba absolutamente desnuda! Vio una marca roja en su seno izquierdo por lo que se tuvo que cubrir la boca para que su grito no lo despertase.

Se transformó en gato y salió sigilosa de la mazmorra, estaba temblando de frío o de nervios... ¿quién sabe? pero qué pasaría si él se despertara y la viera ahí desnuda en su cama.

—¡Oh Merlín! — pensó mientras corría a toda velocidad que le daban sus patitas a su habitación, gracias a Circe nadie la vio.

Para Severus las cosas habían sido tomadas de una manera distinta, él había despertado mucho antes que ella, el sabor del alcohol en sus labios le hizo hacer una mueca de fastidio, se estiró y la sintió a su lado, un cabello pelirrojo suave y fragante, cuantas veces soñó despertar así, pero ese no era el cabello de ella, el sabia el tono exacto de su amor y ese era un tono un tanto más fuerte, algo más ardiente que el de Lily.

Era extraño pero no le desagrada del todo al verlo, se enfocó bien en averiguar quién era la dueña de ese cabello y la sorpresa casi lo saca tira de la cama, era… Minerva McGonagall, ¿Cómo rayos terminaron así? No tenía recuerdo alguno y eso lo ponía nervioso, a él le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control, pero esto era un total descontrol.

Miro su cuerpo desnudo, la palidez de su piel sobre la sabanas de seda negra era definitivamente excitante, tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, ella era un año mayor que él, pero era simplemente sublime, jamás pensó que Minerva luciera así dentro de esas túnicas escocesas 2 tallas más grandes, que la hacían lucir como un almohadón de cuadros muy poco interesante, es más, se dedico a detallar cada milímetro de su desnudez y le gustó mucho lo que vio.

Pero de pronto por su mente cruzó un detalle, —¡un momento!... si ella estaba desnuda entonces…— lentamente él se reviso bajo la sabana y descubrió que también lo estaba por lo que ambos habrían… sin duda, en cuestión de segundos llego la claridad de esa idea a su cerebro cayendo como un rayo en medio de una silenciosa noche.

—¡Oh Santo Salazar! — Pensó el pocionista abriendo los ojos como nunca lo había hecho tembló ligeramente ante la situación.

Ella se removió poco a poco en la cama y el decidió no decir nada a fin de no asustarla, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero escuchaba y veía casi todo, la vio casi salir corriendo de su cuarto y cuando ella se fue no pudo más que reír abiertamente, ese tipo de risas no las tenía nunca y le pareció extraño. Después de un rato un elfo apareció en su habitación para llevarse la ropa y la varita de minerva, el sonrió internamente cuando recordó que no se llevo todo, él se quedó con un recuerdo de ella.

* * *

 **Bueno... a ver ¿cómo quedo? dejen sus reviews y cuenten me que tal voy... no sean así es importante para mi tengo la mitad de la historia lista así que actualizare pronto espero saber de uds pronto he! ;)**

 **pd: a poco creían que los profesores no se divierten... no se imaginan con quien amaneció Pomona XD.. y donde amaneció Flitwick ... pues les cuento en el próximos capítulos.**


	2. 02 Después de la Primera Vez

bueno muchas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempito de leer y dejar sus reviews ;) se les quiere todo los personajes son de JK la historia loca es mía **.**

* * *

 **DESPUÉS DE LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Durante los siguientes días, todo fue muy incómodo para ambos. Ninguno de los dos se buscó y ni se atrevían a verse a la cara, sus puestos del gran comedor los situaban uno al lado del otro, pero entre ellos había una pared invisible de hielo.

Minerva sufría al saber que habían estado juntos y seguro él ni lo recordaría, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, se moriría de vergüenza, ¿y si le refería algo de aquella noche? el solo pensarlo ya era tremenda vergüenza para ella, que él se lo recordará la asustaba.

Él la miraba de reojo y se divertía de verla incómoda, se dio cuenta de muchos de sus gestos y actitudes los cuales nunca observo antes y ahora su mente se había llenado de todos los posibles, pero, la animaga era una fuente sin fin de gestos.

Poco a poco los docentes dejaron los sucesos de la navidad atrás y múltiples actividades escolares les permitieron volver a interactuar, al principio tanto Pomona, como Hagrid y Flitwick habían tenido también cosillas que lamentar y Minerva se enteró de todas ellas, y trataba de escuchar todo lo que se rumoreaba para saber si ella también había sido descubierta, pero gracias a Merlyn lo suyo con Severus ni siquiera el mismo lo había sabido, eso hiso que la subdirectora se fuese relajando nuevamente frente a él y poco a poco el rio volvió a su cauce.

Unas semanas después su amistad que se había consolidado tras más de 8 años de trabajar juntos, había regresado y comían juntos más relajados y sonrientes. Minerva hasta creía ver más cercano a Severus, que de vez en cuando le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja cuando conversaban algo y cada vez lo hacían más cerca.

Ella iba a su oficina y le ayudaba en las pociones o él la buscaba en la de ella y le contaba sus avances con tal y cual poción que estaba estudiando, en fin habían desarrollado una amistad cómplice y se divertían conversando juntos. Severus se extrañaba de sentirse tan familiar, tan unido a ella, y ella de que el mismo la buscase y la consintiera en ocasiones.

Había veces en las que solo por verla sonreír hacia algún gesto que sabía que a ella le gustaba como rodar los ojos o simplemente sonreírle con franqueza, empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, se reunían a tomar el té, accidentalmente claro está dentro de la sala de maestros o coincidían en la lectura de algún libro lo que les permitía intercambiar ideas, Minerva estaba encantada de que muchas de esas ocasiones él no se alejase como solía hacerlo, pero tenía sus dudas nunca había sido muy buena leyendo a los hombres y trataba de descifrar si él lo hacía por que recordaba su accidente de Navidad, decidió solo confiar. Esta vez se había enamorado de él desde hace mucho, había tratado de olvidar sus problemas y rogaba para que Severus jamás los conociera.

Varios meses después su relación de amigos, empezó a tener tintes románticos, las tomas de té se extendían y se tornaron más cercanas. Ya no se estaban en sillones opuestos lo hacían en el mismo sillón, y cuando comían no solo había sonrisas cómplices sino también miradas que derretían a cualquiera que estuviera muy cerca de ellos, pero nunca iban más allá pues temían afectar la amistad, así que ambos se sentían frustrados.

Estuvieron así hasta que un día mientras Minerva le ayudaba en su laboratorio con la preparación de una poción mata-lobos por accidente ambos tomaron el mismo mortero y sus manos quedaron una sobre la otra, la varonil mano de Severus cubrió la pequeña y frágil de la pelirroja y se miraron a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se rozaban, la boca de él se secó y la de ella se humedeció.

Ambos se sintieron terriblemente atraídos era como un campo de atracción gravitacional, por el que se fueron acercando más y más hasta que suavemente rozaron sus labios, Minerva soltó el mortero de la impresión pero el pocionista con agilidad lo tomó en el aire dejándolo sobre la mesa con ligereza.

Al liberar su mano del instrumento esta fue a parar a la cintura de la animaga acercándola más a su cuerpo, ella se sentía en un sueño entre feliz y asustada sin saber qué hacer por lo que empezó a derramar lágrimas que no pudo contener, y es que Minerva tenía 27 años pero era tremendamente inexperta en este tipo de situaciones, ella jamás… Bueno si la habían besado, una vez en un incidente terrible con un chico en el colegio que era lo que ella no quería recordar. Ni su rostro, ni su nombre. Pero esto la había perseguido tanto tiempo en su mundo interior, que le dolía solo pensarlo, más que nada porque no fue una experiencia bonita, fue más que humillante, pero el hecho de ahora estar junto al hombre que le gustaba, hacia este su primer beso sin dudarlo.

Severus tuvo curiosidad de saber que estaba pensando Minerva al ver su nerviosismo y las lagrimas caer por su rostro, estaba seguro de que no era la mejor idea y de que alguna manera estaba violando su privacidad pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba conocer que pasaba por la mente de la animaga.

Usó legeremancia y la imagen que apareció en su cabeza lo desconcertó inmediatamente. James Potter!, el maldito James Potter besando a McGonagall. ¿Pero qué carajo? Su primer instinto fue alejarse y empujarla. Otra vez, le habían fallado, otra vez jugaban con él y de nuevo ese maldito bastardo se interponía en su camino, ella estaba pensando en el tipo ese mientras lo besaba y él estúpidamente había decidido conquistarla pero si ya tenía a ese imbécil en mente para que se enamorara de otro imposible.

— Lo siento Minerva debes irte y te pediré que no regreses a ayudarme más, creo que he estado perdiendo demasiado tiempo en algo que no va a ningún lado. — dijo con desprecio.

Minerva no sabía que estaba pasando o de que hablaba, su felicidad le impedía entender pero todo era confuso y se mostraba desconcertada ante la actitud del pelinegro. Había estado pensando y sintiendo que todo estaba marchando bien y de pronto él la empuja alejándola.

— Yo… yo… yo. — tartamudeó preocupada y un tanto asustada. — ¿Hice algo mal, Severus? — Preguntó inocente totalmente ajena a los rencorosos motivos que aquel vengativo hombre tenía.

Ella no supo que el uso la legeremancia, en parte queriendo saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja pues no esperaba que ella llorara y en parte porque temió haber hecho algo mal, pero al hacerlo encontró un imagen que no le agrado, James Potter besándola, a ella a su pelirroja, cuantas mujeres tuvo ese canalla? ¿Por qué justo tenía que haberla besado a ella, porque tenía que quitársela a ella también?

Severus no pudo evitar sentir dolor al ver que otra mujer le había sido arrebatada de sus manos, otra oportunidad perdida y manchada por el maldito Potter. El enojo y la traición nublaron su juicio, no quería volver a ser lastimado por otra pelirroja y esta le estaba fallando irremediablemente, y no volvería a amar unilateralmente a ninguna mujer que piense en Potter mientras él la besa.

Aunque tal vez el nunca se enteraría de la verdad, porque si él hubiera profundizado en aquel recuerdo habría visto el terrible trato que recibió Minerva, como los merodeadores se portaron con ella y la reacción de la chica a sus maltratos, lo cual lo hubiera puesto orgulloso y no así de malgenio.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada viendo mi espalda? ¡VETE YA! — Le gritó a la chica y está casi como si su vida dependiera de él, se sintió morir, y su corazón se partió irremediablemente, no lo entendía no era justo que él no le dijera que hizo mal, es decir, no sabía besar era obvio, pero había tratado de no verse tan torpe y ahora que por fin ambos habían avanzado un paso la apartó de golpe y sin explicación alguna, sentía como su corazón se desgarraba con cada palabra cruel y tosca que el pocionista le decía.

No entendía nada y solo lo veía asustada, pero al oír su grito se transformo y corrió desesperadamente, corrió y corrió. No supo ni hasta donde había llegado solo se detuvo cuando se topó con una pared que no vio por las lágrimas que le rodaban y se golpeó tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente un buen rato.

Cuando despertó la Señora Norris hacía guardia junto a ella, cuidándola. Agradeció un poco tambaleante, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaban. La otra gata la ayudó a regresar y le guió a su habitación con seguridad, estaba algo confundida, no paraba de llorar, llegó a la habitación y se transformó tropezando y cayendo al suelo donde se quedó por horas, y lloró hasta sentirse seca y vacía, nunca supo que pasó, pero todo cambió esa tarde, que creyó que sería la mejor de su vida cuando él puso sus labios sobre los suyos, pero que resultó ser el inicio del final de su vida según le parecía.

Desde aquel día vivían ignorándose ambos y sin dirigirse la palabra más que para lo estrictamente profesional simplemente hablaban para lo que les competía por trabajo y cuando lo hacían Minerva hablaba fría pero con respeto debido a su trabajo. Él tosco y con desprecio absoluto. Algo que ella jamás mereció.

* * *

 **aquí es cuando mi cora se rompió lo escucharon? :c Review para repararlo ;)**


	3. 03 La visita que no espero nadie

**Todo este mundo es de JK yo solo cree una realidad alterna muy extraña que espero les llame la atención y les merezca un review recuerden que soy novata tengan piedad de mis errores y enseñen me con cariño 3**

* * *

 **LA VISITA QUE NO ESPERO NADIE**

El ambiente era incómodo tanto para ellos como para todo aquel que los rodeaba pues se sentía claramente la aversión creciente entre ellos, lo que a sus compañeros extraño pero atribuyeron a la rivalidad de sus casas pues la copa de quidditch se disputaba justamente entre sus dos casa algo que antes del incidente les había causado risas y bromas sutiles pero ahora era un ladrillo más del muro de odio que se formó entre ellos.

Justamente para el evento de la gran final fueron invitados por Albus los Señores Potter, y para mala suerte la comisión de darles la bienvenida recayó en Minerva quien debía recibirlos en la entrada y conducirlos hacia la dirección, ella rogaba que fuese otra familia Potter pues lo que menos quería ella volver a ver a aquél sujeto.

La primera en llegar fue la esposa y Minerva la recibió jovial y educada con todo lo que su porte y cultura se lo permitía, al entrar Lily Evans quien resultó que ahora era Lily Potter, se mostró muy casual y buena anfitriona, lo hizo a pesar de saber perfectamente que ella fue el fantasma que alejó a Severus de ella por esos 8 años anteriores y que su recuerdo siempre era lo que lastimaba al pocionista.

La siguiente persona en llegar botó por suelo todas sus esperanzas de nunca más volver a verlo, apenas puso un pie en el recibidor inmediatamente lo reconoció como el chico que le desgració la vida, lo cual provocó que cambiara a una actitud más seria y tajante olvidándose de todo lo cordial para ese momento.

Severus fue también llamado por el director para recibir a los visitantes junto la subdirectora, subía las escaleras cuando la vio saludar a Lily sonriente y amable como siempre era cuando desempeñaba su papel de anfitriona para el colegio, eso le gustaba de ella, y aun cuando lo demás lo odiaba, eso era lo único que no podía despreciar de Minerva, ser tan dulce y cálida con todos.

Por un momento se detuvo en un escalón admirando las a ambas comparando posturas y detalles, se sorprendió en ver que Minerva era por mucho más atractiva que Lily e incluso su mirada era más dulce, estaba perdido pensando en ellas. Se regañó así mismo por estar embobado como un adolescente. Su ánimo cambió completamente cuando entró al recibidor James y tomó de la cintura a Lily la cual se vio incómoda ante el toque de su ahora esposo.

Al pocionista la boca le supo a bilis, tuvo una punzante y dolorosa sensación al imaginar que ahora abrazaría a Minerva también, SU Minerva, pero se sorprendió al ver la actitud hosca de la animaga hacia el recién llegado, su cambio de expresión facial, y la posición de defensa.

Él conocía esas acciones más que nadie, ya que eran básicamente las que ella usaba a diario al verlo o referirse a él. Severus notó que Minerva estaba adoptando la posición y actitud que usaba con personas de las que huía, odiaba o repelía porque la habían herido. La conocía lo suficientemente bien después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos platicando, haciendo pociones o simplemente compartiendo anécdotas aleatorias como para saber eso y diferenciar esa actitud de sus gestos y ademanes normales.

Le desconcertaba verla actuar así con él después del recuerdo que vio aquel día. — Pero ¿qué diablos?... — Pensó pues creía que ella lo amaba, — bueno a mí también me amó y me trata así, no debería sorprenderme—, pensó con acritud pues había concluido que ella había estado enamorada de Potter y por ello le confundía esa reacción, aunque viéndolo por otro lado ellos mismos estaban en esa situación de odio, así que no tenía mucho por qué sorprenderse.

— Buenas noches, Lily— Saludó Snape a su amada amiga excluyendo a los demás descaradamente, solo miró a Minerva con desprecio como ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero algo se movió dentro de él al ver que su semblante era triste y no supo identificar el motivo.

No pudo evitar invadir su mente de nuevo. A pesar de todo le dolía no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su animaga. Pero al hacerlo todo cambió, la imagen que pudo percibir lo horrorizó, y aunque apenas fue un fragmento no pudo evitar ver el tinte doloroso que llenaba esa escena. —¿Pero qué demonios hice? — Se preguntaba el mago con desesperación.

Dio un paso atrás alejándose de Lily discretamente, tenía que saber qué demonios había pasado, y el único que tenía ese recuerdo completo era el imbécil de James ¿Cómo diablos se lo sonsacaría?

—Debemos subir. Albus los están esperando **Señores Potter** — dijo con un tono monocorde Minerva, dando enfasis a la palabra señores para recordar le a ambos hombres la unión existente entre Jame y Lily aun que por razones diferentes a cada uno.

Prosiguió con la recepción de los invitados del director, ignorando la falta de educación de Severus, después de todo para ella, él y James eran iguales, uno la besó y la hizo suya a la fuerza cuando se enteró que era totalmente virgen y el otro pues, el bastardo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y busco jugar con ella hasta tenerla en sus manos. Se lamentaba por tener que tenerlos a los dos enfrente suyo justo en ese momento y tener que tragarse la rabia en vez de lanzar les alguna maldición.

Mientras subían las escaleras con dirección al despacho guiándolos, Minerva pudo notar el distanciamiento y frialdad existente entre la pareja. Mientras James iba mirándole el trasero y tocando su entrepierna con descaro, ese bastardo tenía las agallas de hacer eso frente a su esposa. Claro que ella no se quedaba atrás, Lily iba del brazo de Severus contoneándose y coqueteándole sin pudor alguno y conversando de banalidades, totalmente ajena a los actos de su esposo.

Que bochorno más grande sentía la animaga y para rematar podía sentir los ojos de Severus clavados en su nuca.

No era justo, —¿Qué demonios querían ahora? — Se preguntaba la bruja. Ya la habían humillado y ¿ahora se burlaban juntos de ella? De pronto James hizo una pregunta que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Minie, te has conservado bien todos estos años ¿cómo lo haces, eh? Te ves incluso más joven que Lily. — dijo como si hubiese hablado del clima y ella sintió que la sangre le ardía, que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

La animaga pudo percibir como Severus se tensó, lo que ella interpretó que él hacía por el hecho de haber insultado a Lily comparándola con ella. Las inseguridades de Minerva comenzaron a atacar y rondar su cabeza.

— Seguro no le agradó el comentario porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, su gran amor y por el cual jamás me miró por esos 8 largos años—, pero Minerva McGonagall no dejaría a este idiota se burla se de ella otra vez, lo pondría en el lugar que se merece, lo golpearía de ser necesario pero no se dejaría tratar mal del tipo nunca más.

—Vaya educación la suya, Sr. Potter. Ni siquiera parece que hubiera pasado por Hogwarts. Y le recuerdo que mi nombre es Minerva no Minie, como usted y sus amigos tan atrevidamente se les ocurrió nombrar me, o si prefiere simplemente McGonagall, pero no me vuelva a llamar de otra forma porque no le he dado ni la confianza, ni la amistad suficiente para hacerlo. —Siguió caminando con la cabeza en alto.

Ella esperaba que todos fueran en silencio hasta la gárgola de la entrada del despacho de Albus, pero el patán tuvo que responder y recordarle aquello que ella había logrado apartar de su cabeza por todos estos años.

— ¡Vaya! Tan fiera como siempre, Minie, simplemente delicioso en ti, pero.. ¿Aún sigues molesta por aquel incidente? Tu actitud casi me cuesta la amistad de Remus, creo que sigues siendo una mujer muy temperamental y una cascarrabias, eso hace que te veas como una vieja. — masculló el canalla con malicia.

Aquello era más de lo que su orgullo aguanto, si se quedaba mataría al bastado aunque irse era prácticamente huir. Dijo la contraseña, los ayudó a entrar al despacho y se disculpó con Albus, pues "tenía mucho que hacer" y al parecer el director lo entendió o leyó su mente ya que le excuso de la encomienda y ella salió casi corriendo de esa oficina.

Para Severus las cosa no era indiferente veía todo con ojo crítico y analizaba la interacción de los demás, iba caminando y conversando con Lily quien se colgó de su brazo y tomaba su mano contoneándose coquetamente, lo que se le hizo agradable de inmediato, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al esposo de su amiga, el maldito Potter que traía clavada la vista en Minerva y ella ni enterada, — bruja tonta y despistada— pensó molesto y que justo hoy no usaba su túnica ancha como siempre, justo hoy lucía como si la hubieran mandado a esculpir, perfecta en una falda amarillo quemado entubada con una blusa igual de ajustada de color blanco marfil que transparentaba el brasier levemente, vio a Potter como devoraba con la mirada el trasero curvilíneo de la animaga, su animaga.

— ¿Qué haces mujer? Porque no te cubriste con esa túnica dos veces más grande que te hace ver más ancha e informe de lo que eres— la regañaba internamente por verse tan sexy frente a ese idiota, pero en honor a la verdad ella había empezado a verse así de bien ante todos desde aquella tonta discusión que tuvo con Sirius Black, recordó con un sabor agridulce el pocionista, pues para Severus el hecho de que el imbécil Black la llamase fofa y poco femenina durante esa discusión y que ella le diese un guantazo que hiso al chucho irse chirriando de lo ofendido que se sintió, había sido un momento único en él que por poco casi la besa otra vez de lo orgulloso que se sintió de ella y su fortaleza, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que era una de las zorras de Potter y se frenó. —¡Vaya! Que error— pensó ahora

Pues el idiota de Potter le dijo a Minerva una especie de cumplido que para Severus sonó más a grosería, tanto para ella como para Lily, por lo que apretó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y la mano de su amiga suavemente, pero ver la forma de cómo se defendió nuevamente la animaga sin la ayuda de nadie, se llenó de orgullo otra vez y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, que solo Lily notó pero con molestia.

Al oírlos hablar del incidente Severus se sintió confundido, la vio caminar con todo ese porte majestuoso que usaba cuando se ofendía, erguida e ignorando al bastardo ese, definitivamente no podía negar cuánto le gustaba esa mujer, y su forma terca y segura de ser, pero tenía que averiguar qué rayos fue lo que ese tipo le hizo y porque salió prácticamente corriendo del despacho del director.

Severus iba a seguirla cuando Albus lo llamó reteniendo lo, volteo a ver el sitio por donde la animaga desapareció diciéndose a si mismo que ya la buscaría después, aunque aun intranquilo trató de concentrarse en la visita que tenía que atender más que nada en su entrañable amiga pues el pesado de su marido le daba igual.


	4. 04 El gran incidente

**Primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora esta historia tiene su estructura y forma, los personajes de JK yo soy la loca que esta plasmando esto q es un objetivo para la esperanza y no se olviden de dejarme comentarios por favor es importante para mi;) ... mil gracias a mi betha que la adoro: 3** .

* * *

 **EL GRAN INCIDENTE**

Severus la había estado observando por semanas, estaba decaída y molesta. Cuando se encontraban, su nariz se arrugaba como muestra de molestia y miraba a otro lado como si su presencia la ofendiera o lo despreciara, trato varias veces de leer su mente, pero ella siempre estaba alerta a su presencia y sentía que su mente era caótica pues se torturaba a sí misma con imágenes del momento en que él la lastimó, eso también hería al pocionista una y otra vez al saber cuánto había dañado a su animaga.

Pero tuvo suerte un día, o solo fue algo del destino que estuvo por allí justo en el lugar adecuado y el momento preciso para saber lo que pasó.

Aquel día Sirius le refirió a Minerva una disculpa por aquel **gran incidente** y esta comenzó a llorar que supo que era el momento para leer sus palabras, se las ingenió para extraer una versión completa de lo que atestiguó en Minerva.

Sirius le dijo a la animaga que entendía que su rabia sería tal para con James y él, pero que perdonara a Remus pues él no sabía nada y nunca le había dicho lo que pasó esa ocasión.

Pudo escabullirse en su mente y lo que vio el marcó la percepción de lo que creía conocer de Minerva.

Una vez que aplicó el hechizo de Legeremancia la escena que estaba antes de que recordaba un poco el ingresar a un pensadero.

* * *

 _En la sala común de Gryffindor se halló Sirius y James recostados en los sillones a ambos lados de la chimenea discutiendo un tema importante._

\- _Vamos James dime quien es, ¿cómo puede tener una virgen en todo el colegio y quién sabe quién es para ayudar a la pobre chica a librarse de esa carga tan pesada, de ese estigma?_ _\- Reía Sirius de la "condición especial de cierta chica"._

\- _No, Sirius. El placer de robar su primera vez es solo mío, sobre todo el placer de comer eso, los labios que nunca más son carnosa ahora, pero para cuando termine con ella, aprenda a sacarles mejor provecho._ _\- Se regodeaba James._

 _De las habitaciones de varones bajaba relajado y ajeno a la discusión Remus, el joven licántropo que al escuchar los platillos tan anímicamente se interesó, -¿De qué hablan?_ _\- Preguntó con total inocencia de lo que sus amigos planeaban._

 _\- De que James se quiere tirar a la última virgen del colegio, ¿te imaginas Remus? La chica ni si quiera ha besado a alguien y esta un año por encima de nosotros._ _\- dijo él atractivo chico con una sonrisa maliciosa a su amigo._ _-S_ _e me antoja y no me deja ser yo quien la desvirgue._ _\- se quejo lastimero creyendo que Remus tomaía su "bando" sin dudarlo._

 _\- Vaya que ustedes no tienen chicos morales, que lástima por la víctima que escogieron, pero en fin, yo los dejo con sus boberías, contrario a que tengo una cita, con una linda dama que me espera para estudiar juntos. - resulta que Remus detestaba esa manía y casi obsesión sexual de sus amigos, el tenía ojos solo para una chica y el tiempo se le acababa para declarar, porque ella se graduó pronto y la perdería de vista._

 _Sirius, rodó los ojos burlonamente -¿Con quién eh? ¿Con ese cerebro de pelirrojo que está en séptimo? ¿Esa es la que tanto te gusta ... mmmm ... la tal Minerva? Mira que es rara ... hasta en su nombre_ _\- comento irónico._

 _James, ¿quién ha estado ignorando a sus amigos se voltio de golpe a verlos, diciendo enérgico -¿Qué? ¿Estás saliendo con ella? No puedes, es ... -_

 _El licántropo que jamás se metía con nadie lo miro extrañado y le preguntó con intriga —¿Qué tiene que sea con ella James?_ _—_

— _Bueno es que ella…— dudo un poco al ver la_ _sorpresa_ _en los ojos de sus amigos —...ella es "la famosa virgen"— dijo haciendo el gesto con sus manos para hacer más énfasis aún en su grotesca apreciación y al ver lo afectado que Remus se puso continuó para tratar de ablandar su comentario_

— _pero si la vas a besar tú, dale amigo, creo que ella no gozará mucho por tu falta de experiencia pero bueno, si ya tienes la cita hazla aullar como lobo en luna llena. — se burló sin el más mínimo remordimiento golpeando le levemente el hombro pretendiendo animarlo a seguir._

 _Molesto por el comentario de su amigo, Remus dio un golpe sobre la mesa que estaba entre ellos haciendo brincar del susto a Peter que dormitaba frente a la chimenea._

— _Ella no es un premio que reclamar, ni un objeto transferible, es una chica maravillosa y si no te molesta preferiría que la dejen fuera de sus jueguitos sexuales— exigió Remus, lo que picó a James muy en el fondo pues envidiaba que su amigo se sintiera tan seguro de lo que sentía por la tipa en cuestión._

— _Vamos si apenas la conoces Remus…— fue a protestar pero Sirius lo detuvo._

— _¡Oh no mi querido James! Esa pelirroja es el amor platónico de nuestro lobo, solo que él no se le lanza por su problemita peludo, pero si no lo tuviera ya la hubiera hecho suya— Dijo mofándose de su amigo un poco más inocente de lo que su James planeaba pero aun así siendo algo brusco con los sentimientos de Remus, quién explotó_

— _¡Demonios ustedes no respetan nada!_ _— Dijo Remus lanzado una silla antes de salir._

— _Bueno si él no la va a tomar, yo sí! Siento que lo mire así, pero él sabe nuestra sagrada misión de no dejar virgen alguna en el colegio— comentó Potter con la mano en el pecho fingiendo hacer un ademán de solemnidad._

* * *

 _La imagen del recuerdo se transformó y la historia pareció seguir días después en otra parte del castillo…_

— _Emmm… Minerva, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo? Digo como premió anual, es casi tu obligación ¿verdad?_ _— habló James en un corredor por el que pasó Mine haciendo su ronda._

 _Ella lo miro extrañada pues él no le hablaba casi nunca —¡Claro!_ _— dijo con duda. — Pero ¿que necesitas, Potter?_ _—_

 _Tras un estante escondido se encontraba cierto animago que se camuflaba tratando de no ser visto para que la chica no se alterará. —¡Confundus!_ _— Dijo en secreto hechizando a la joven sin tener idea de lo que pasaría._

— _Ayúdame tengo que abrir una ventana en esa aula— dijo James para llamar su atención ella aun sin entender que pretendía y sintiéndose aturdida accedió a ayudar sin percatarse de que pasaba —¡Sí... La ventana.. claro!..._ _— balbuceó la chica entrando a el aula, James cerró la puerta tras ella agarrándola por la espalda forcejeando con ella._

— _Ven, Mine. Tengo algo aquí en mi pantalón que quiero darte._ _— Tomó la mano de la chica y se la puso sobre el miembro haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos espantada. — Déjame mostrarte lo que un hombre puede hacer por ti— dijo con agresividad y la tomo con fuerza._

 _Besándola, mordiendo y succionando sus labios, y cuello, rasgando su blusa con brutalidad mientras metía una mano bajo su falda, esta trataba de pelear con sus manos pues el hechizo de confusión nubló sus sentidos, pero su instinto le decía que debía evitar que el chico se sobrepasara, con el forcejeo había soltado su varita y estaba indefensa a su merced_.

— _¡Potter no! ¡Déjame!_ _— Trataba de soltarse y lloraba pero no lo lograba._

 _Fuera del aula, Sirius se apoyaba en la puerta y trataba de escuchar atento lo que pasaba adentro. Remus apareció por el pasillo, los había estado buscando y al ver a su amigo entrar en alerta y temió lo peor, nervioso preguntó —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sirius?_ _—_

 _El animago palideció y algo preocupado sonrió tratando de esconder sus nervios_

— _yo, nada… el que se está gozandose a la última virgen es James— trató de decirlo algo ligero para que no llamará la atención tanto pues había olvidado la reacción de Remus la última vez_

— _¡¿Qué?!_ _— El licántropo se puso rojo de la rabia en un santiamén y su amigo se dio cuenta que lo que iba a pasar no sería nada divertido._

 _Dentro del aula, ajenos a lo que afuera sucedía, se desarrollaban otro tipo de actividades para nada agradables._

— _Vamos Mine. Sé que lo vas a disfrutar._ _— Decía el chico mientras rozaba su miembro sobre la ropa intima de Minerva, sin esperar respuesta alguna y abusando de su fuerza masculina y mayor tamaño que ella, empezó a retirar la prenda por la fuerza e introducir su miembro con violencia y brutalidad, mientras la chica peleaba y gritaba tratando de soltarse y defenderse de alguna forma de su violador, que la domino abofeteando la y agarrándola fuertemente de las caderas y el cuello, un último grito de dolor fue lo último que ella recordó pues perdió la conciencia tras sentir un fuerte desgarro en su vientre._

 _Remus entró hecho una tromba, volando la puerta de un Bombarda, cuándo vio la escena sintió que su estómago intentaba salirse le por la boca, la bilis se le atragantó y sin dudar lanzó a James lo más lejos posible de Minerva, su amiga.. su amor platónico estaba desmayada sobre una mesa del colegio, la blusa rasgada permitiendo ver sus senos mordidos y amoratados, la falda alzada hasta su vientre, su ropa interior rasgada y colgando de una de sus piernas, pero sobretodo sus partes íntimas expuestas y ensangrentadas. El maldito Potter había logrado su cometido. Tomó la virginidad de la animaga y de la peor manera._

— _¿Pero qué demonios, James? ¿No dijiste que solo lo harías si la convencías?_ _— Canuto desconoció esa maldad de su amigo, pero se lanzó sobre Remus que parecía un verdadero lobo sin transformarse, casi echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia._

— _Cálmate lunático no puedes… ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es James! Por favor, Remus… ¡Es James!_ _— Gritaba tratado de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo._

— _Y ella es la mujer que amo y éste bastado la acaba de violar. Maldita sea, Sirius. No puedes ser cómplice de su canallada, no puedes tú también permitírselo._ _— bramó el licántropo con lágrimas en los ojos que no se molesto en ocultar pues su dolor lo sobrecogía, estaba fuera de sí, corrió al encuentro de Minerva tratando de cubrir su maltrecho cuerpo expuesto con su propia túnica, se volteó hacia James quién se reía confundido y nervioso pero sin arrepentimientos._

 _Sirius noto lo que pasaría y sin dudarlo alzó su varita lanzando el hechizo. — Obliviate— impacto de llenó en Remus, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente también junto a la chica._

 _Cuando escuchó una risotada el fondo del aula se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ahora era un endemoniado cómplice de una violación y sintió un peso en el estómago y el corazón comprimirse le al ver a su otro amigo en el suelo aun con lágrimas en los ojos desmayado._

— _Amigo muy bien hecho, no puedo creer lo estrecha que estaba está mojigata, esa sí que era una virgen, apuesto a que ni se masturbaba, y por eso estaba así de estrecha, pero bueno!.. Vayámonos de aquí antes de que se levante y me reviente a punta de hechizos— comento refiriéndose a la pelirroja para luego voltearse y ver a su otro amigo en el suelo_ — _Deja yo levito a este cabrón enamorado._ _— tomó su varita y empezó a levitar a Remus_

— _¿James cómo pudiste?... Ella… bueno, seguro se guardaba para Remus, ya sabes lo tímido que es y le robaste la chica tan des-honrosamente, ¿Abusando de ella? Creo que si hubiera sido yo… mínimo te arrancaba la cabeza de una mordida, James ésto … ha sido una de tus peores ideas._ _— dijo Canuto mientras sostenía su varita con fuerza al punto de casi hacerla crujir de la rabia mortificado por la vergüenza y la pena que sufrió su amigo._

— _¡Ay ya, Sirius! Yo te cubrí cuándo casi matamos a Severus, ¡esto no es nada!, es sólo una chica perdiendo algo, que su timidez le impidió perder hace mucho, le hice un favor a ella y a Remus también si lo piensas, además con el genio que tiene la tipa mejor si no se queda con él, lo tendrá sujeto de los huevos todo el tiempo, es una mandona, y la muy zorra se cree lo mejor por ser premió anual._ _— dijo Potter con fastidio como si no acabara de hacerle a Minerva la peor canallada que podía hacer le a una mujer, Sirius lo miro extrañado._

— _¿Qué carajos te pasa James? te comprendo la idea de que Minerva puede ser insufrible pero ¿de ahí a hacerle esto? En serio creó que rebasamos los límites esta vez, sobre todo para Remus, debiste ver su cara cuando supo que estabas en el aula con ella, juro que casi oí como se rompió algo en él, su mirada se oscureció y te lo digo en serio fue como ver el lobo sin transformarse venía dispuesto a matarte James!_ _— le grito con resentimiento molesto consigo mismo y porque su amigo no sintiera ningún remordimiento._

— _Si bueno, pero… ¿ya lo olvidó no?.. lo obliviaste y no recordará nada, ¿Crees que debamos hacérselo a está perra también?_ _— Se tomó el mentón pensativo, —¿Tal vez así no hará tanto lió? Aunque se dará cuenta cuando se levante y sienta como le arde su... bueno en fin que se quede ahí y si dice algo, pues peor para ella, diré que como no quise hacerla mi novia después de acostarnos se enojó y se inventó todo esto._ _— Sonrió malvado._

— _Ufff canuto— continuó el canalla — debiste ver su rostro cuando se la metí, la verdad es que tiene unos ojos hermosos y pude verlos perfectamente cuando los abrió tanto que creí que se le iban a salir, por un momento tuve que contenerme para no correrme en ella, te lo digo en serio Sirius estaba... ufff me acuerdo y se me para hermano es que…— seguía haciendo gestos obscenos y hablando de la chica tanta infamia que Sirius se sintió terriblemente enfermo, aunque él no se consideraba un santo esto supero sus expectativas sobre sus bromas, jamás creyó que su amigo iría tan lejos y ahora lo sentía por la chica, por Remus, por él mismo porque solo Merlín sabría cuan estúpido se sentía por no haber detenido el plan a tiempo._

— _¡Basta James! Te desconozco.. no sé qué te está pasando. Tú no eres así, no sé qué demonios te pasa— Fue lo último que Sirius dijo esa noche, se fue dejando a Remus ahí, a él jamás le contaron nada, quedó en manos de James y este se encargo de sacarlo de ahí y dejarlo en su habitación, le montó una escena para que creyera que estuvo bebiendo porque Minerva lo rechazó, para poder justificar que no se le acercara a la chica._

 _La pelirroja lo recordó todo con lujo de detalles pero jamás habló de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Pomona solo le dijo que la atacaron, pero jamás contó quién fue, porque sabía que no le creerían, pero verlos le causaba un pavor terrible._

 _Lo que más le dolió siempre fue lo que tuvo que hacer para ya no ver a los merodeadores mas, cuando Remus se le acercaba, ella le rehuía y nunca volvieron a hablarse y eso hizo al licántropo más tímido y retraído, lo que le fascinaba a James pues lo hacía dependiente de ellos para tener interrelación humana._

 _Ella jamás volvió a ser la misma, cuando otros chicos se le acercaban, la bella pelirroja se sentía miserable y salía huyendo o los apartaba con sus propias defensas, siendo rigurosa y muy estricta lo que decepcionaba a los chicos y a muchos hombres que siempre la buscaban, pues con el tiempo su belleza fue innegable a pesar de sus propias intenciones auto-destructivas._

* * *

Después de hacer la intrusión en sus mentes fue devuelto a la realidad de una brusca manera al caer en cuenta de la magnitud del daño que le había hecho a Minerva con su rechazo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Maldito James! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Oh Minerva ¿qué te hice?, Merlín como pude ser tan estúpido— se auto reprendía el pocionista, una vez que descubrió la verdad, quería morirse de lo estúpido que fue, los años de dolor de la pobre mujer, la tristeza acumulada, jamás habían opacado esa sonrisa que ella le ofreció año tras año de ser compañeros, la confianza que ella tuvo al permitir que él se acercase, y la destruyó por un arrebato de celos.

Oh, sí, se siente miserable por perder a Lily con James por su orgullo, por no haber tenido un tiempo valiente y no confesarse a tiempo, esta vez no tenía quién más, por más que por eso James tenía algo que ver, fue nuevamente su orgullo y algo que rara vez hacia que era precipitarse, que lo hizo dañar la mujer que amaba, profundizó las heridas que no sabía que ella tenía y que creaba un abismo entre ellos que le era difícil de franquear.

Creen que Severus logre recuperar una Minerva ?, que pasara con ellos? Vaya a veces siento pena por lo que la pobre.

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios; 3**


	5. 05 No te destruyas mi gatita

**un capitulo muy corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo y tendrán algo de sorpresas, los personajes son de JK la historia extraña es mía ;)**

* * *

 **NO TE DESTRUYAS MI GATITA**

Las pesadillas habían vuelto, por 7 años habían desaparecido y ahora otra vez estaban ahí, esa visita solo había regresado a Minerva a la depresión y malas noches, que le afectaban tanto física como anímicamente, estaba muy delgada, pálida y con unas ojeras que apenas podía cubrir con maquillaje muggle, ya que los hechizos de glamour no le ayudaba nada, y sus ánimos estaban por el suelo.

No miraba a nadie a los ojos, daba su clase con una monotonía que rivalizaba con las clases del profesor **Binns** y al terminar se retiraba y se recluía en su oficina, apenas comía y si Severus estaba en la mesa solo tomaba fresas o uvas y se marchaba a su habitación, lloraba por horas hasta quedarse dormida.

También Pomona notaba que ella no estaba nada bien, analizaba sus acciones con detenimiento, hacia mucho que había visto a su amiga ir de radiante y feliz a apagada y devastada, ella no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pues no dejaba que nadie se acerque, he incluso con ella también había tomado esa actitud, tocó a su puerta algunas veces y no había recibido respuesta, pero juraría que más de una vez, la escuchó sollozar en algún lugar tras esas puertas.

Para la profesora Sprout el comportamiento de Mine no tenía razón de ser, estaba tan preocupada "que no supo cómo" terminó hablándole de todo esto a Albus, quien le prometió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Severus tenía sus ojos en ella todo el tiempo, le dolía el proceso de auto destrucción que Minerva estaba haciendo, su figura extra-delgada su rostro apático, sus ojos siempre cristalizados, a pesar de que giraba el rostro cada vez que lo veía, él podía notarlo.

Ya no comía en el Gran Comedor, —¡Salazar bendito! ¿Es que acaso no comes? ¡Estás en los huesos mujer!— pensaba el pocionista.

No podía ni acercarse le porque se apartaba, no solo en el gran comedor, lo hacía todo el tiempo, el leía su mente y lo que encontraba eran puros desvaríos, — _¡escapar!, ¡escapar!, ¡no más!, ¡ya no!, ¡no puedo más!, ¡debo irme!, ¡él no quiere verme!, ¡no debo molestar!, ¡quiero irme!, ¡oh no!, ¡oh no!, ¡quiero salir de aquí!, ¡por favor, que no me vea!, ¿Por qué no deja de doler?, ¿por qué sigue doliendo?_ _—_

Todo lo que leía en su mente era esos pensamientos de auto-lacerantes, y el pocionista sentía un golpe tras otro al notar los en su mente, porque todos ellos eran gritos ahogados de un corazón herido

El año escolar terminó y todos los alumnos se fueron, Albus asignó a Minerva un trabajo especial debía hacer una auditoría de las pociones que tenía Severus en su despacho.

Supuestamente debido a que no le cuadraban los datos presentados por el pocionista, ella se negó alegando que era ridículo que creyesen que Severus tuviese algún descuadre en sus materiales, pero realmente lo hacía porque no quería verlo.

El director fue firme en su petición y le indicó que debía aprovechar ese mismo día pues le había pedido también al involucrado, que fuera a los invernaderos a revisar los materiales de Pomona y tardaría mucho más que ella en esa revisión.

Minerva débil como estaban no analizó nada más, solo sabía que mientras él no estuviera cerca podría hacer su trabajo y salir rápido de ahí.

Ella lo conocía sabía lo organizado que era y como todo estaría meticulosamente ordenado, pero aún asi no entendía porque ahora debían auditar a los compañeros, en resumen debía ir rápido y salir rápido sin que él se cruzara en su camino, ya que no tenía fuerzas para pelear con nadie.

Entró segura de que no había nadie pues lo había visto salir hacia los invernaderos, trabajó rápido y como lo había previsto todo era perfecto.

Estaba por terminar cuando algo que no esperaba sucedió.

Severus entró hecho una tromba a su oficina con el torso desnudo y con su túnica, la cual chorreaba pus de Bulbo-tubérculo en una mano, mientras molesto se limpiaba el cuerpo con la otra mano.

Ni siquiera la vio, solo lanzó la túnica al suelo y se terminó de asear. Estaba tan concentrado y enojado por el percance en el invernadero que no sintió su presencia, tampoco es que fuese tan fuerte como antes, ahora apenas era un fantasma de la mujer cuya presencia antes era imponente.

El pocionista estaba por quitarse el pantalón cuando la escucho, había dejado caer el pergamino que revisaba y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos asustada, su pecho latía a mil por horas subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Él volteó y la vio agitada y pálida, su cuerpo reacciono solo y fue al encuentro de la animaga, estaba a solo un paso de ella, sus orbes negras fijas en los verde oliva atigrados de ella.

Minerva trató de irse pero su cuerpo no pudo más con todo lo que le pasaba y sentía, todo se le puso negro y cayó desmayada, Severus la tomó en brazos al vuelo y la recostó en su cama, notando la fragilidad que proyectaba.

* * *

 **Pues no se ustedes pero yo, viendo a Severus a punto de desnudarse también me hubiera desmayado, recordemos que éste no es el Severus que vimos en las pelis, éste es un ejemplar hermoso y muy masculino.**

 **Si tienen curiosidad puedo decir que para mí lo representaría Chris Ladewig, busquen lo en Google y me cuentan si no estarían tan maravilladas como la pobre Minerva que en mi mente está representada por Karen Gillan en sus años mozos ;)**

 **Esperó que estas imágenes logren hacerles ver un poco el panorama que mi loca mente esta maquinado**

 **:3 déjeme sus comentarios a ver qué tal mi bello Severus y la tierna Mine.**


	6. 06 Un despertar extraño

**Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de mensajes internos que he recibido, feliz de que les interese esta loca historia de nuestros adorables profesores ;) pero vienen sorpresas que no esperábamos , así que sujeten se de las calcetas jejeje.**

* * *

 **UN DESPERTAR EXTRAÑO**

Minerva sentía que todo le daba vueltas, pero aun así su cuerpo estaba más liviano y relajado, incluso más fuerte, abrió los ojos lentamente sorprendiéndose por la oscuridad de la habitación, al grado que pensar por un momento que se había quedado ciega o algo así, escuchaba el suave crepitar del fuego podía sentir el calor que brindaba, luego recordó lo que pasó y se levantó de golpe sintiéndose muy mareada pues aún no estaba del todo bien.

—Recuéstate Minerva, aún estas débil para empezar a moverte— le dijo el posionista, había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ayudarla, le dio pociones energizantes, revitalizantes, reconstituyentes y antianémicas, resultado de ello el rostro de Minerva ya tenía un mejor color y su cuerpo mejor contextura, y resistencia, pero su mente seguía hecha un revuelto tanto que alarmaba al hombre. ¿Qué podía él hacer para ayudarla?

—Escucha, Minerva. Debes calmarte no te haré daño, no quiero que te vayas, yo… bueno... yo quiero pedirte perdón. Debo decirte la verdad y debes permitirme explicarte.—

—¿Para qué, Severus? ¿Para qué logres que acostar te conmigo o enamorarme hasta que termines con mi vida definitivamente? Dime, ¿no fue suficiente el beso? ¿Necesitas que tengamos sexo que sea más divertido o también hay alguna apuesta de por medio?— El dolor de la chica hablaba por ella y sentía desgarrarse su alma, cada palabra que salió de su boca contenía todo su resentimiento y sus miedos.

Severus estaba sintiendo todo el rencor de la mujer abofetearlo y se sintió la basura más grande del mundo, hasta el mismo se odiaba, no veía forma de convencerla, solo sabía que debía contarle la verdad a la bella y frágil mujer frente a él, cuyos ojos encerraban tanto dolor que no se atrevía a verlos directamente.

—Minerva… yo… soy un experto en legeremancia, puedo leer las mentes y lo hice contigo aquel día, yo pude ver todo lo que te sucedió— suspiró con pesadez escapando de sus ojos que lo escudriñaron con alarma —sé lo que paso con James Potter, y los desgraciados de sus amigos.—

—¿Qué?... ¿De qué demonios hablas?— sintió su mundo hundirse en ese momento, su secreto más doloroso había sido expuesto y no le importó decir las cosas de esa forma, se sentía burlada, invadida en algo que era peor que si la hubieran abusado sexualmente otra vez, su cerebro, era algo que ella valoraba mucho y que la hubiera sondeado sin su permiso le afectó demasiado.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Yo... yo jamás le he dicho eso a nadie. ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Por qué?— gritó la pelirroja y se levantó como pudo. Estaba muy mareada, se puso los zapatos, respiraba con dificultad, sentía como si pudiera atacar a Severus en cualquier momento, necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarse o cometería un gran error.

Él tragó grueso y se sobaba las manos nerviosamente, empezó a tratar de explicarle rápidamente pues solo tenía segundos antes de que se fuese y no lo escuchara, con pesar relato lo que paso aquel día que la beso, desde su perspectiva.

—Te veías tan feliz cuando nos besamos y de repente empezarte a llorar, y yo… no sabía… si lo hacías por felicidad, por dolor o pena, pero quise saber qué efecto causaba en ti, y me introduje en tu mente casi sin pensarlo, vi a James darte tu primer beso con frenesí, estúpidamente no me detuve a pensar en el contexto, solo de ver a Potter tocarte, mi maldito orgullo hiso que viera todo rojo por la ira, me sentí asqueado y ofendido, actué mal al apartarte de esa forma. Por favor perdóname, yo en serio te… te quiero Minerva. ¿Puedes perdonarme?— Severus se arrodilló junto a sus piernas conteniendo el aliento esperando que al mostrarle su corazón la bella pelirroja pudiese perdonar, pero ella se apartó como si la fuese a tocar y le temiese, temblaba asustada e indignada a partes iguales.

Sumida en sus pensamientos se debatía entre la depresión y el miedo, la animaga no quería saber nada ni de él ni de nadie, solo quería morirse, se sintió otra vez ultrajada y ahora el idiota le pedía que lo perdonara, era una situación confusa y dolorosa para ella, él se mantenía callado tratando de entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Minerva.

—Eres un maldito descarado, Severus. ¿En mi mente?… te metiste en mi jodida mente y ¿me dices como si nada que te perdone que fue tu error hacerlo? ¿Qué me quieres?.

Me has despreciado meses y me trataste como basura y eso que apenas nos besamos, y ¿tienes el descaro de decirme que me quieres? ¡Puff!— reclamó colérica la chica sin mayor energía para moverse.

Sin saber de dónde sacó energía se levantó para irse, no aguantaba un segundo más de la presencia del tipo se sentía asqueada de él, era otro maldito violador y le había quitado su único lugar seguro… su mente. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Tomó su varita y Severus se apartó, ella salió de su habitación como si estar en el mismo espacio que él la asfixiara.

Al salir al corredor, lo escuchó llamándola, suplicándole perdón, y ella apresuró el paso, casi corrió. No había estudiantes, solo quería hacer una simple cosa, acabar con todo ese sufrimiento de una vez por todas, decidida subió las gradas lo más rápido que su maltratado cuerpo le permitió.

Al llegar a su objetivo pudo sentir el suave viento que la despertó de sus tétricos pensamientos, se paró junto a la baranda de la torre de Astronomía, solo tenía que dar un paso y acabar con su miserable existencia para siempre, terminar con el dolor de sentirse una idiota que no podía protegerse, ella, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la brillante jefa de casa, la ilustra sub directora, ¡ella un monigote a merced de los hombres!

—No pensarás hacer una estupidez, ¿o sí, Minerva?— la voz profunda pero juguetona de Sirius la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

Minerva volteó a verlo trastabillando, por el movimiento brusco casi cae, él como buen jugador de quidditch de su época se lanzó a cogerla antes de que sucediera una desgracia y la retuvo en sus brazos, mirando los hermosos ojos tristes de la mujer, ahora entendía lo perdido que debió sentirse Remus en esos ojos, eran bellísimos aun con ese baño de tristeza que los opacaba levemente.

—¿Qué pasó, Mine ¿No estás teniendo un buen día?— dijo con suavidad y un tono profundo que la estremeció.

La mujer se apartó de él como si su tacto quemara, le aterraba su presencia y él lo notaba con dolor, recordó la canallada que le hizo su mejor amigo y no se terminaba de perdonar su complicidad en el asunto.

—Mine, escucha. Sé que te lo he repetido múltiples veces y sé que no crees en mi y tienes razón, yo mismo no termino de perdonarme por no haber hecho nada por protegerte, pero por favor te lo pido con el corazón, deja de ponerte así cuando me ves, permíteme ser tu amigo no quiero nada mas, no te tocaré, no me acercaré, solo conversemos lo juro por mi varita. Sé que fui inmaduro y un bestia en el pasado y, lo admito, no fui la mejor persona no puedo justificar nada de lo que hice ni cubrir mi comportamiento de ninguna forma, yo… se que te debo mucho Minerva, sé que fuiste de las pocas que me defendió frente a los demás por haber sido inculpado de la muerte de aquellos muggles que Peter causo cuando enloqueció— dijo el animago suavemente tragando agrio al recordar todos esos días oscuros de su vida causados por su otrora amigo, aun así hablaba mirándola a los ojos con toda la franqueza de la que fue capaz.

La pelirroja ya no se sentía débil físicamente, pero no tenía fuerza anímica para aguantar más nada de lo que le pasaba. Se arrimó al barandal de piedra derrotada y se dejó caer poco a poco hasta que se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y sin más comenzó a llorar amargamente.

El animago no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla o darle palmaditas o solo estar ahí, pues el tenia amantes, no novias, ni amigas, así que este tipo de situaciones emocionales en el que estaba la mujer le eran completamente extrañas e inmanejables y él siempre evadía esas situaciones más que nada porque le molestaba hacer justamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora, que era consolar a la chica.

Con toda la incomodidad del caso, torpemente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Calma, calma, Minerva. Solo respira profundo, lo que sea que te molesta ya desaparecerá no te preocupes— decía mientras miraba a todos lados por miedo a que fuera a llegar alguien y creyese que él la había lastimado o algo así.

—¿Cómo desaparecerá? ¿Cómo? Ustedes me desgraciaron la vida y me convirtieron en un ser miserable, yo nunca les hice nada y ustedes me destruyeron solo por el placer de hacerme daño, ¿por qué, Sirius? ¿Por qué?— exigía la mujer al animago mientras las lagrimas no paraban y los sollozos llenaron la torre, Sirius no tenía respuesta para ella solo pudo acercarse y tomar su mano con afecto y arrepentimiento.

—Minerva McGonagall, te pido con todo mi corazón que perdones mi estupidez y no me canso de repetirte que no me perdono por no haber hecho algo para evitar que James te hiriera, yo no tengo escusas validas, era un idiota insensible que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que te vio la sangre emanando de ti, y entendí que esa fue y es la estupidez más grande que he hecho y aun me arrepiento de no haber hecho algo mas por ti, por haberte dado la espalda, sabiendo que James te abandonaría así, en ese momento no pude permanecer en esa aula porque sabía que no teníamos perdón alguno–. Sirius no tenía el valor de mirarla solo veía el suelo con la culpa recorriendo su sangre haciendo que todo el dolor de la animaga se refleje en su corazón.

—¿Sabías que nunca más pude estar con un hombre?— pregunto la pelirroja con una voz apenas audible.

Hubo una pausa incomoda mientras ella lograba hilvanar de alguna forma la idea que quería expresar para darle una idea completa de su desgracia —Él me lastimo tanto que tenía pánico a estar con un hombre, no importaba quien fuera solo me aterraba, me moría de miedo de revivir ese terrible dolor que sentí cuando él me violó.— Su pecho se convulsionaba, estaba confesando cosas muy intimas, expresando lo por primera vez, saciando esa necesidad de liberarse de ese sufrimiento que grado por años jamás había podido decir a nadie pues las consecuencias habrían sido nefastas para todos los involucrados, pero ahí estaba Minerva por fin contando toda su desgracia, y era ella quien de su voluntad lo confesaba y no Sirius o cualquier otro entrando en su mente para extraer su dolor, era ella misma quien se liberaba por fin contando esa parte de su vida que tan celosamente guardo y que Severus violento sin su permiso.

El llanto incontrolable solo hacía que se le cortara la respiración y sollozase más fuerte impidiéndole seguir, por lo que trato de calamar se y proseguir, sentía que necesitaba esto más que nada en la vida necesitaba ser libre de una vez por todas.

Tomando aire sonoramente volvió a hablar —Sí, Sirius. Recuerdo cada maldito segundo de esa noche hasta el momento que me desmayé ya que sentía un dolor indescriptible desgarrando mi vientre, los medimagos dijeron que no aseguraban que pudiese procrear algún día, y eso solo fue otro clavo en mi ataúd— La animaga alzó la mirada dolida y llorosa y volvió a hablar con falsa calma para expresar la fragilidad de su ser. —No podía dormir en las noches, Pomona tenía que desmayarme porque el terror era agobiante y aun tomo poción para poder dormir sin sueños, porque no los resisto, y ¿tú crees que tus patéticas disculpas solucionan años de terror nocturno?—

Suspiró triste y descorazonada

—Después me llegue a enamorar de un profesor y lo amaba pues veía en él lo que más me puede atraer de un hombre— Sirius no paso por alto esa pausa apesadumbrada de la mujer. —Su inteligencia, y vaya como me encantaba ese hombre, pero mis miedos no me dejaron acercármele como mujer. — Ella apartó el rostro mirando al horizonte buscando fuerzas para continuar el relato.

—Pero me obligué a mí misma como buena Gryffindor a vencer poco a poco mi miedo y empecé a ser su amiga, y como tal llegué a cultivar una entrañable relación con él, hasta la estúpida fiesta de Navidad, en la que fuimos intoxicados todos y termine acostándome con él, quien sabe como lo logré, como pudimos pasar esa noche juntos si él amaba a otra y yo tenía terror, cuando nos levantamos me di cuenta de quién era y corrí antes de que se percatara de que se había acostado conmigo, y me echase por ser la pelirroja equivocada.—

Soltó el aire que le quemaba los pulmones y siguió. —Luego poco a poco aun no sé ni cómo nos acercamos mas y mas hasta que el logró penetrar mis defensas y nos besamos, me sentía tan dichosa, tan feliz que creí que podía dejar todo atrás, y un sentimiento de felicidad me embargó, haciendo que llorara durante ese preciso momento.— La bella animaga sonrió amargamente, y aun así no dejó de verse hermosa aun en su melancolía y tristeza, se veía tan linda pensó Sirius para sí mismo apreciando la fragilidad de la mujer ante él.

—¿Y qué logré con eso? Que el muy idiota se asustara y me leyera la mente y me encontrase feliz comparando ese asqueroso beso de James con el dulce beso que estaba recibiendo y simplemente asumiera que me burlaba y creyera que James había sido mi primer novio y que aun lo amaba, se aparo de mí y me repudió.—

Recordar la situación solo la hundía más en el fango del dolor, solo le dio más razones para odiar a James Potter.

–Aquel maravilloso hombre del que me enamoré me despreció tanto que mi corazón se destrozó, y solo desde que apareció James nuevamente el dejó de tratarme como basura adherida a su caldero.— La analogía la hizo sonreír de su propio chiste pero fue una sonrisa tan fugaz que dudó incluso haberla visto.

—Y tan afortunada soy, que la bella Lily Potter hizo su aparición contoneándose y exigiendo la atención de él y de su esposo, causando que me recargaran más trabajo para que ella pudiera ser atendida como deseaba. Pero en fin, esa no es la idea que quiero expresar, porque de alguna manera aquel hombre se dio cuenta de mi rencor contra James y solo en ese momento empezó a dudar de lo que creyó haber visto en mi mente y se las ingenió para enterarse de todo lo que pasó esa noche volviendo a entrar en mi mente y en la tuya, y su maravillosa forma de disculparse es confesar que como usó legeremancia para ello. ¡Pensó que yo amaba a Potter!— La tristeza que desbordaban esas palabras tocó el corazón del animago clavándose como dagas dolorosas en su corazón, al ver su dulce rostro surcado por gruesas y amargas lágrimas.

—¡JA! Como si yo pudiese amar al hombre que destruyó mi vida— concluyó la pelirroja aun abrazada a sus piernas y mirando a la distancia con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. —James violó mi cuerpo y él violó mi mente. No tengo nada, Sirius. ¿Qué puedo tener en esta vida si los hombres creen que pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieren? No puedo más, siento mi alma rota.— Lo miró directamente a los ojos y el animago pudo ver el dolor en ellos y esa bella alma torturada pidiendo auxilio antes de extinguirse, Canuto se aventuró y extendió su mano hasta su rostro y con calidez retiró sus lagrimas y poco a poco la abrazó dejando que ella llorara en sus brazos, y sacara su pena, ella lloró y lloró su dolor hasta quedar vacía y agotada, se durmió en los brazos del hombre que no podía más que sentirse un miserable por haber sido parte de todo lo que la lastimó y ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en desear protegerla de todo aquel que la tratara de dañar.

Cuando Minerva se quedó dormida, Sirius la acunó delicadamente, la cargó y la llevó a sus aposentos, llamó al elfo asistente de ella y le pidió que le permitiera pasar para dejarla en su habitación, el elfo al ver a su ama en esas condiciones se preocupó y accedió a darle paso. Él solo la recostó en la cama con cuidado, le dejó indicaciones a la elfa para que la acomodará y pudiera descansar, el pequeño ser acotó y se encargó de su ama, mientras el animago se retiró de la habitación con su mente y corazón completamente confundidos, había visto más que el cuerpo de la pelirroja, había visto su alma, la fragilidad de su ser, pudo ver tras su fachada de fortaleza la delicada naturaleza de esa mujer y se impactó tanto que juró protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera daño.

Esa noche Minerva durmió sin pesadillas, esa noche sintió su alma libre y ahí decidió que podía avanzar pero se alejaría de aquellos que la lastimaron. Incluyendo a Severus entre ellos, cerro esa puerta y dejo ir ese amor de su corazón.

* * *

 **V** **aya el cachorro está tratando de robarle la chica a Severus ¿qué les parece? ¿Será que el guapo Severus está en líos? :o no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios son muy importantes para quienes escribimos y mas para los que somos novatos je je, es una especie de aliciente para seguir y también se aceptan sugerencias ;)**

 **Pronto verán lo que realmente pasa cuando las supuestas amistades traman en contra de uno :C**


	7. 07El nacimiento de amistades inesperadas

**A AmericaWRS10, .1 carmen rodriguez, AngelBlackMalfoy, asdrula black y todos los demás aun que no me dejaron sus nombres, gracias por estar apoyando está loca historia, un abrazo y mil gracias estoy muy contenta de recibir sus comentarios y las chicas que me escribieron por interno tranquilas esto solo empieza a desarrollarse me encanta esta historia no la dejare incompleta espero este capítulo les guste;)**

 **A AreRojasDH te adoro ami gracias por tu tiempo :3**

* * *

 **El nacimiento de amistades inesperadas y algo más.**

Los días pasaban y muchas cosas cambiaron, la indiferencia se apoderó del corazón de Minerva, no volvió a mirar con respeto a Severus y él lo sentía, se daba cuenta de que ella lo despreciaba. Su dulce gatita no tenía ese brillo en los ojos que adoraba ver cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, es más, ella no buscó más sus ojos con esa reacción inconsciente de buscar su aprobación que solía tener con él.

Pomona se acercó al pocionista por una supuesta curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba con su amiga, pero en realidad eso solo fue una escusa pues durante algún tiempo la herborista había desarrollado una fascinación por el oscuro profesor, y aun sabiendo que su amiga lo amaba empezó a buscarlo con absurdas consultas tratando de conquistar a Severus a fuerza de imponer su presencia y sus dulce trato.

Trató de allanar su camino hundiendo a su "amiga", le hacía extraños comentarios al confundido hombre, dándole no solo detalles de la animaga que únicamente ella sabía, si no también pensamientos privados, secretos y manías de Mine que durante años compartieron como hermanas, la hacía ver como una mandona, manipuladora e insegura y Severus poco a poco se fue distanciando también de Minerva, dejándose envolver por los comentarios de la pelinegra, pese a que aún tenía sentimientos profundos, que su gatita había hecho florecer su solitario corazón al saber cuánto pudo ella haberlo amado.

La herborista se las ingenió para entrar en un proyecto especial que astuta y discretamente sugirió a Albus. Se su ponía que el fin era que Severus no "acose a su amiga" pues según le planteó al director, la sub directora necesitaba su espacio ya que el profesor la había decepcionado y por el bien del colegio y para evitar la animosidad entre los docentes era mejor que se los separara completamente.

El director algo ingenuo le concedió la razón, autorizó que ella y el pocionista dirigieran los incontables paseos de los estudiantes al pueblo de Hogsmeade, recogieran juntos los materiales para las pociones de la enfermería, y prácticamente le asignó todas las responsabilidades que juntaban de alguna forma a Minerva con Severus.

Su meta no era que tuvieran el espacio que necesitaban para evitar altercados entre ellos.

Su real objetivo era el de tener la oportunidad de estar más cerca del pocionista, ya se le había escapado una vez en aquella fiesta de navidad donde su estúpida amiga se metió en la cama de su pocionista por tomar la bebida que era para él, en realidad esa navidad ella amaneció en la cama de Argus Filch y tuvo que obliviarlo para que no la acosara por semanas y se baño mil veces profundamente asqueada tratando de quitarse de la piel esos besos del desdichado squib, y de borrar así los recuerdos de esa noche en la que la estúpida de su amiga se le cruzó en el camino, la odió tanto por eso.

Y fue justo por eso que aunque Minerva tenía años enamorada de Severus, Pomona lo codiciaba también pues a través de los ojos de la animaga en sus incontables relatos de lo que hacían juntos y el trato que tenían, la herbologa empezó a notar lo que ella veía en el solitario y huraño profesor, y lo codició para sí misma, así que ahora aprovecharía y lo tomaría para ella y no le importaba si perdía a esa amiga en el intento, total la animaga ya estaba rota y dañada, así que no podía darle la felicidad que el pocionista merecía.

Mientras tanto Albus tratando de no desestimar el valor de su Subdirectora, y destinó a Minerva a ser compañera de Amycus en varias actividades.

Este ultimo inicialmente era cruel con ella y le gustaba apocarla por su condición de mestiza y su inteligencia, pero su sombría actitud y frialdad solo hacía que Mine fuera más esquiva y solitaria.

Aun así la subdirectora era una mujer hermosa y Carrow lo sabía, él la veía con ojos analíticos, pensando para sí mismo que si tan solo ella fuera lo suficientemente dócil él tal vez le podría hacer el favor, solo así, posiblemente podía llegar a convencerlo de tener sexo con ella, total él podría purificarla con su esencia y hacerla una mujer "decente".

El pobre tonto ególatra, no sabía que mientras más la veía más se involucraba e interesaba en ella, Minerva simplemente lo veía como un pelmazo al que debía soportar por órdenes de Albus, pero por alguna razón empezó a disfrutar de esa rivalidad y desafío de palabras que tenían cuando trabajaban juntos, así que de alguna forma retorcida y extraña llegaron a ser amienemigos que era como solían definirse. No eran amigos al 100% ni enemigos al 100%, estaban en un grado medio de tolerancia, según ellos, pues ninguno de los dos tercos daban el brazo a torcer para reconocer la amistad que cultivaron al ser ambos muy inteligentes y testarudos por igual.

Entonces por orden de Albus, fueron enviados con un grupo de estudiantes a Francia durante tres meses, debido a que tanto ella como Carrow hablaban francés fluido, y cuando se anunció que serían los designados para dicha comisión, Pomona, que se había estado esforzando por tomar esa invitación a Beauxbatons a la confraternidad de colegios de Europa, estaba fúrica pues tenía grandes planes para ella y Severus en la ciudad del amor.

Pero Albus terminó asignando a Minerva por su capacidad diplomática y disciplina rígida en el control de los estudiantes y el docente que la acompañaría, pues aun que Amycus no lo confesara, ella lo dominaba perfectamente.

Fue para esa época en la que Amycus se dio cuenta de que Minerva se le había metido en el corazón de alguna extraña forma, la pelirroja lo maravillaba con cada relato cultural, con cada firmeza de sus actos, él la desafiaba, y ella respondía con altitud y clase excepcional, un día la miró a los ojos y cayó rendido a sus pies, pues le maravilló la pureza de esa alma y le dolió la cantidad de tristeza que contenían esos hermosos ojos verde atigrados.

La subdirectora nunca le ofreció más que su amistad de la forma más sincera, así que durante ese viaje se volvieron muy buenos amigos y ella le dio toda su confianza.

Se sentía sola sin tener alguien a quien contar sus penas, pues se había dado cuenta de que Pomona estaba cambiando y no era la misma amiga incondicional que hasta hace poco la cuidaba, ahora la desacreditaba frente a los demás docentes.

Su amiga se había vuelto algo irónica en sus comentarios en público, aunque a solas se comportaba como antes, pero Minerva la notaba algo diferente, siempre estaba tratándole de sonsacar le sus sentimientos por Severus y hacia Amycus, eso la confundía pues la veía como una hermana y estos altercados solo le dejaban un mal sabor en la boca.

Sirius por su parte no perdía detalle de Minerva, había logrado establecer una relación cordial con ella pues era al único de los merodeadores que había perdonado en definitiva.

Aun cuando no coincidía en los equipos de trabajo de docencia con ella, debido a que la asignaban constantemente a estar con Amycus, él se las ingeniaba para saludarla mínimo una vez por día.

De alguna forma lograba toparse casualmente con ella todos los días o eso creía la pelirroja, era como un ritual diario para ellos, él obviamente jamás confesaría que usaba el mapa del merodeador para saber donde hallarla.

Así que, si un día él no la buscaba y la saludaba dándole una florecilla, un dulce o algún recorte de papel con una cita de algún autor o alguna bobada por el estilo, ella se preocupaba y enviaba a su elfo a buscarlo.

Eso solo había pasado dos veces y había sido porque él estuvo ocupado con algún estudiante que se sintió mal tras sus clases de DCAO, en esos casos ella alegaba que debido a su estatus de Subdirectora él debía informarle la situación para poder apoyarlo en caso de que se requiera.

Esas eran las cosas que se decía así misma para justificar el verlo cuando no coincidían, algo le pasaba con Sirius desde aquella extraña confesión en la Torre de Astronomía cuando ella le mostró su devastada alma, y la dejó llorar en sus brazos respetándola, manteniendo su distancia pero brindándole, sin ningún otro interés, su amistad.

Ella lo empezó a ver de otra forma desde el siguiente día, cuando su elfa le contó lo delicado y cuidadoso que fue Sirius al llevarla a su habitación y lo respetuoso que trató a su asistente y el cuidado que le pidió que tuviese con ella.

Durante el periodo en el que Minerva se fue a esa comisión, él se sintió intranquilo pues sabía que si bien Amycus la atormentaba mucho, podía suceder que él desgraciado purista ese, se llegase a fijar en serio en ella, y descubriera lo que él vio ese día en la torre, cuando vio la pureza y el dolor en sus ojos y supo que era la mujer más maravillosa y dulce del mundo, que su fachada de rigidez y severidad era solo la coraza para protegerse.

De todas formas si eso sucedía Sirius sabía que probablemente tendrían un duelo a muerte con Carrow por el afecto de ella.

Mine, que jamás había tenido un novio realmente, veía en sus alumnos los detalles tiernos y románticos que tenían con sus novias, suspiraba de anhelo por llegar a sentir cosas así, aun cuando sabía que estaba rota, que sus fantasmas del pasado eran muy fuertes para dejarla vivir un sueño como ese. Ella tenía un corazón muy noble que aun con todas sus desgracias y toda la mala suerte que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, rogaba por tener una relación que lo llenara, ayudándola a dejar el pasado atrás, a borrar las cicatrices del dolor, a olvidar y perdonar para siempre todo ese sufrimiento.

Y si bien nunca había sido buena eligiendo a quien debía amar, y siempre atraía a los peores tipos a su vida, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba esos detalles diarios con Sirius y los breves encuentros para desearse un buen día de trabajo y mirarse unos segundos a los ojos mientras hablaban de trivialidades del la vida de docente, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera en ese brevísimo tiempo.

Esos detalles la hacían sonreír brevemente, hasta el siguiente día, pero durante la comisión no los tenía lo que la ponían un poco melancólica.

Sirius se sentía igual al no verla, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad le escribió, por suerte para él, un torpe chico de segundo se lastimó la mano durante un duelo de práctica y después de llevarlo a la enfermería y asegurarse que estuviera bien, tomó un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado.

La carta explicaba cómo había sido todo el accidente, que el pequeño fue torpe pero aun así, tuvo suerte de tener unos muy buenos reflejos pues se había lastimado al caer por esquivar un hechizo particularmente fuerte mientras discutía con otro y no en una práctica en sí así que se había visto obligado en tener que castigarlo a él y a su agresor, en fin la explicación fue el relleno pues lo que le escribió como despedida fue lo que en realidad quería escribir desde que tomó la pluma.

… _.._

 _Creo que me he mal acostumbrado a verla en los corredores estimada compañera, pues sigo llevando un chocolate en mi bolsillo para usted siempre que puedo, pero se me llena de hormigas esperando a encontrarla y el otro día encontré una flor marchita que no llego a su destino pues no puede verla, Minerva no sé en qué momento me ha cautivado a este nivel de hacer que añore su presencia en el castillo, perdón mi atrevimiento al escribir estas líneas pero me hacen falta nuestros encuentros diarios y poder ver su sonrisa._

Con amor (no, demasiado meloso borro esta despedida del papel)

Con afecto (no, muy flojo volvió a borrarlo)

Saludos cordiales (rayos muy frio, y solo puedo corregir una vez más antes de que se rasgara el pergamino, hizo su último intento estrujándose las ideas para conseguir algo con tacto y que no sonara tan meloso)

 _Se la extraña mucho Mine._

 _Sirius O Black_

—Merlín me ampare, sueno como una señorita desesperada— se quejó mientras firmaba la carta con una pulcra y bien formada letra, esperaba que no la asustara el hecho de haberle escrito estando tan lejos pero la justificación por haberle escrito, era que ella le había pedido que le informara si tenía problemas en sus clases por que ella era la subdirectora o ¿no?

Si, esa sería su excusa para poder empezar a escribirle, pero solo la podía usar una vez o tal vez dos, de acuerdo a la respuesta que Minerva le diera, él podría o no seguir le escribiendo o tendría que esperar a su regreso, pero ya extrañaba demasiado el verla, pensaba el animago con nervios mientras veía a su lechuza irse a la entrega de la carta y se perdía poco a poco en el horizonte, los nervios agolpándose en su estomago consciente de que ella bien podía reírse de su desesperación o ya haber caído en brazos del imbécil de Amycus, solo rogaba que ella le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que el estaba mas que interesado en ella y que no lo apartara o desechara por los problemas que alguna vez tuvieron.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está un capítulo más y un nuevo giro de todos estos personajes, a decir verdad esta parte fue real pero extrañamente muy pocos supieron que paso durante un roll, pero en fin son cosas mágicas que pasan en el rol que nos permiten llevarlos a este tipos de historia que no son copias de ninguna novela o libro o película o nada son nuestras vidas vividas en caracteres jeje espero que les guste la trama de este corto capitulo espero que sus comentarios con comentarios se que no nos sean buenos pero aun así me sus mensajes me animan una seguir: 3 se les quiere ;)**


	8. 08 Aceptar un cambio en el corazón

**Los personajes son de JK la historia es mía; 3 y espero les agrade gracias por los pv de apoyo no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios; ***

 **n/a por si ya lo leyeron este capitulo tiene unos cambios :C resulta que el auto corrector en ingles me hiso una pasada en el capitulo cambiando mucho de su contexto y destruyo lo lindo de la trama lo siento pero ya tome cartas en el asunto espero no decepcionar les 3**

* * *

 **Aceptar un cambio en el corazón.**

Se sorprendió al ver llegar la carta al comedor del colegio Francés, aquella majestuosa ave negra llegó interrumpiendo la amena conversación que sostenía con Amycus, extrañada pues ya había recibido la correspondencia con anterioridad, una carta con órdenes y recomendaciones de Albus y una extraña carta de Pomona sobre cómo debía dejarse llevar y si le gustaba quedarse en Francia con Amycus o con cualquiera que se lo propusiera.

Minerva tomó el sobre con cuidado dando una chuchería a la Lechuza, mientras admiraba la fina caligrafía sonreía complacida, supo inmediatamente de quien era letra que floreaba en el sobre, incluso notó un poco su fragancia cubriendo el papel y se mordió el labio adorablemente pensando en lo dulce que el remitente podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía, era todo un seductor y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Amycus no perdió detalle de la situación, y aun que le molestó la interrupción reprimió un quejido, porque aunque le permitió evitar cometer un error sintió un leve coraje, ya que de alguna forma había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a la pelirroja para sentir su perfume y en un determinado momento lo había cautivado al punto de estar peligrosamente cerca de besar su cuello, se mantenía con la mirada fija en aquel punto notando el pulso en la yugular bajo la piel de su fino y níveo cuello, deseó ser vampiro para poder morder aquel provocativo lugar

Sentía que se le había negado la oportunidad por esa interrupción y le fastidió la sonrisa de la mujer, porque sintió francos celos de quien sea que logró poner ese brillo de ilusión en los ojos a la animaga.

—¿Buenas nuevas, Minerva? — preguntó con un tono inquisitivo.

—¡Un estudiante se lastimó! — dijo sin borrar su sonrisa de sus delicados labios, lo que confundió sobre manera a su acompañante.

—¿Y eso es bueno? — expresó él sus razonables dudas con interés.

— ¡Oh! no, no, no, para nada, es solo que me sorprendió y agradó recibir noticias de quien me lo comunica — dijo con timidez la joven mujer. Había adquirido ese tipo de amistad con Amycus, se contaban los secretos personales, algo así como una BBF BFF pero masculino.

—¿Y se puede saber quién te saca esa sonrisa tan brillante con una noticia tan funesta? — cierto toque de celos en la oración pasó desapercibido para Minerva, que solo le sonrío cálidamente y negando levemente respondió.

-No es… nadie- mintió estrepitosamente pues un ligero sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

Amycus tomó su vaso de jugo de calabaza y se dispuso a beberlo, pero se detuvo abruptamente y le dijo con frialdad

— Creí que confiábamos el uno en el otro, pero veo que eso es algo que quieres guardarte ¿no? — la miró y bebió con lentitud paladeando el jugo.

— Si confió en ti, es solo que... esto es solo una bobería mía Amycus… yo solo… creo que mal interpreto a alguien y aunque me hace feliz el hacerlo, sé que no pasa de eso, de una bobería y no creo que quien me envió de esta carta si quiera piensa en mí de la forma en la que yo quisiera que piense, pero en fin, realmente creo que solo trata de ser amable y expiar sus culpas, así que lo más probable es que no pase a mayores lo que tengo con él — explico la animaga algo pensativa mientras acariciaba el sello lacrado con la insignia de los Black

Su mente vago unos segundo debatiéndose entre responder la carta o no, ¿acaso él estaría espetando que ella le responda?, su mente jugaba como siempre con ella, el valor de Gryffindor la invadió, quien no se arriesga no gana le había dicho Pomona como despedida en la escueta carta que le envió y que Minerva seguía considerando como solo una nota por el tamaño de la misma.

Tras terminar su desayuno con rapidez aun tenía unos minutos antes de su primera hora de clases, y se apresuró despidiéndose de Amycus con la promesa de que retomarían la conversación después de clases, pero ahora debía ir a responder la carta lo más pronto posible.

Nadie creería que una mujer como Minerva McGonagall fuera una neófita en el tema de las relaciones, después de todo lo máximo que llegó a hacer alguna vez fue a coquetear levemente con Severus y él se encargo de todo lo demás en esa semi-relación que tuvieron, por lo que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo demostrarle a Sirius que le interesaba saber más de su día y de él sin resultar patéticamente obvia.

Con cierto temor tomó la pluma y la remojó con delicadeza, garabateando la primera línea.

Querido Sirius:

 _"Oh Merlín no.. no.. eso es muy directo es imposible que lo haga así",_ pensó mientras tachaba la línea y la reescribía con mágia.

Estimado Profesor Black:

 _¡Santa Circe! Un poco mas frío y tendría que enviarla en una contenedor para que conserve su temperatura a 0 grados_ , se reprendió mentalmente la animaga, volviendo a borrar la linea mágicamente.

Estimado Sirius:

Espero que el joven McPeers esté bien, me alegra saber que estás más familiarizado con los procesos para casos de emergencia que tiene el colegio, aunque me habría gustado estar ahí para apoyarte como otras veces.

En relación a tu pregunta sobre Francia, puedo decir que ha sido muy gratificante el desarrollo académico de los estudiantes que nos acompañan al profesor Carrow y a mí, siendo franca, contrario a mis expectativas Amycus está siendo un gran apoyo en la gestión que me encuentro realizando para el colegio.

No puedo negar que extraño, al igual que tu, nuestras conversaciones entre clases, y gracias por la chocolatina, siempre sabes cómo sacarme una sonrisa, y creo que necesitaba ese dulce recuerdo de que Hogwarts me espera.

Con afecto

Minerva M.

Pd: Envío una foto del castillo de Beauxbaton, espero no sea incomodo pero Amycus la tomó para mí así que salgo en la misma.

La animaga se mordía las uñas de los nervios quería enviarle algo de ella para que la tuviera presente, pero no sabía si enviarle su foto era un exceso o no, con un arranque de valor metió la foto tratando de controlar sus nervios, se acercó a la lechuceria de ese castillo y notó la misma ave negra que trajo la carta inicialmente, llevaba con orgullo un boche con el estandarte de los Black, y no pudo contener su sonrisa, pensando en lo orgulloso y majestuoso que era el animal, tan semejante a su amo.

Acarició su cabeza y le dio una golosina de lechuza, esta ululó levemente, le ató la carta y le dijo con dulzura.

— Llévasela a Sirius, ojala pudieras darle un beso de mi parte pero creo que será raro que hiciera eso, ¿verdad? — le dijo al animal en confidencia, este jugó con sus dedos frotando su pico como si entendiera a la mujer.

Aquella misma noche Sirius recibió la carta y curiosamente su ave le mordisqueo la oreja con dulzura, cosa que lo extrañó, al abrir la carta y leerla sus ojos se iluminaron, buscó en el sobre la foto y la vio sonriente ante el colegio francés como mostrando con sus brazos abiertos el tamaño de dicha institución, en aquella pose tan típica de los turistas muggles, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios, notando un sentimiento de hormigueo en su pecho que jamás había sentido antes, y que no le disgustaba.

Al día siguiente iba tan distraído mientras releía la carta que chocó con alguien, se sorprendió al ver que era Pomona, pero la sostuvo para que no cayera.

— Disculpa Sprout, no fue mí intención — se disculpó, la enderezo y se apartó de ella, disponiéndose a agacharse a recoger la foto que había caído de su mano, no contó con que la pequeña mujer se agachara más rápido al ver caer la foto y la tomara para pasársela, la mujer notó en ella a una Minerva sonriente, frente al colegio francés relajada y feliz, eso no le gustó nada.

Sirius le arrebató la foto y se la guardo con una sensación incomoda, y la herborista elevo una ceja con escepticismo, — vaya Sirius no sabía que Minerva y tu estuvieran saliendo — indagó con algo de ironía en su voz.

— Pues no lo estamos haciendo, Pomona — dijo mirando la foto con afecto para después regresar a verla a los ojos. —¿Te molestaría acaso si lo hiciéramos? que yo sepa no hay ninguna norma en el colegio que lo prohíba, pero… — le sonreía de medio lado con cierta arrogancia — parece que no te gusta la idea ¿o me equivoco? — concluyó sin quitar su mirada de la de la mujer mientras analizaba su reacción.

— Lo que hagas, Sirius me tiene sin cuidado mientras no la lastimes, ya sabes... — dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que pretendía quitarle la importancia a la situación — …ella es mi amiga y no quiero verla sufrir por culpa de un mujeriego que la endulza para jugar con ella — dijo sin convicción.

— Mi querida Pomona, mis intenciones con ella son completamente inocentes — el animago puso su cara más inocente y le guiñó un ojo sin darle mucha importancia a sus comentario viéndola marchar con el seño fruncido, lo que no notó es la rabia que interiorizaba la morena pues odiaba que hubiera alguien pendiente de Minerva, de alguna forma quería verla sola y arrastrándose de envidia cuando se enterara que ella tenía a Severus entre sus brazos, pues sabía que había avanzado mucho apartando al pocionista de la animaga y esperaba tener la oportunidad con él y hacer una vida juntos.

Lo que no sabía Pomona es que Sirius tuvo que hacer uso de toda sus indiferencia para que ella no viera lo mucho que le molestó su comentario, él sabía que no tenía derecho de codiciarla pero ella le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, tenía mil mujeres a su haber pero ella solo con una conversación lo hacia sonreír por horas, con una mirada lo aturdía, con una sonrisa lo hacía divagar, y es que él tenía claro la fragilidad del corazón de Minerva y sabía que ella merecía un buen hombre que la amara, pero su egoísmo lo hacía codiciarla.

Porque eso era lo que él hacía, codiciarla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder tocar su nívea piel, acariciar la contundencia de sus curvas, embriagarse con su aroma y saciarse de sus labios.

Él jamás pensaba de esa forma sobre ninguna mujer, para él eran solo muescas en la cabecera de su cama pero Minerva era tan diferente, tan pura, tan especial que tenía serias disputas con su conciencia pues sabía que él no la merecía, pero si ella le diera una oportunidad solo una, se había prometido a sí mismo y a Merlín que le sería fiel y la amaría con todo su ser, respetándola para toda su vida.

Mientras Minerva se peinaba distraídamente frente al espejo en su habitación, aun con nervios a flore de piel esperando una respuesta de la carta que había enviado, estaba preocupada por ser tan ridícula como una adolecente enamorada, creyendo que un hombre tan experimentado como Sirius podía siquiera pensar en alguien tan dañada como ella.

Terminó de peinar su largo cabello y se vistió para salir a desayunar, suspiró enviando lejos sus pensamientos sobre el animago, bajó al área del comedor de aquel elegante colegio tan diferente a su amado Hogwarts, las paredes cubiertas de un fino papel tapis y cuadros con marcos dorados y enjoyados jamás se acostumbraría a tal lujo, ella era una mujer sencilla sin pretensiones y ese ambiente no era el suyo.

Al llegar a la mesa Amycus la esperaba con una leve sonrisa al verlo se sonrojo pues notó que este la analizó de pies a cabeza, detestaba que hiciera eso pero era una costumbre suya y por mas veces que le había pedido que no lo hiciera, el seguía haciéndolo con descaro.

—¿Es que acaso nunca dejaras de hacer eso? — bufó molesta, el hombre solo sonrió más ampliamente.

— Eres tan predecible minina —, pensó con malicia, se había propuesto conquistarla, ya estaba decidido no dejaría que ningún Romeo escribe cartas se la arrebatara.

— Solo aprecio lo hermosa que te ves hoy, Mine, ¿es que estas haciéndote algún tipo de tratamiento con las veelas? — preguntó insolente, mientras la animaga rodaba los ojos con fastidio, ella detestaba las galanterías cursis, — Amycus ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Comiste demasiados postres y se te subió el azúcar? — sonrió de su propio comentario pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, suspiró con pesadez y se sirvió su desayuno esperando con ansias la respuesta a su carta pero solo recibió el Profeta el cual leyó sin interés alguno y luego de lo que parecieron horas se dirigió a su primera clase de la mañana, con el alma apachurrada y sintiéndose una boba por esperar respuesta a su carta.

Para Amycus el decreciente animo de Minerva no pasó desapercibido así que empezó a creer que era cierto lo que dijo la animaga, que aquella emoción solo era algo de su parte, por lo que, más animado se arriesgo a pedirle que salieran a una pequeña excursión por Paris, ya que en tres semana regresarían y apenas si habían salido y siempre había sido con sus estudiantes, esta vez logró conseguir quien los custodiara por ellos y la llevaría a una discreta salida juntos para "explorar" la romántica ciudad.

Se lo pediría en el almuerzo, para poder coordinar con ella la salida antes de la cena de esa noche.

Ella por su parte se sentía decepcionada y triste, apenas si logró terminar sus clases, sin llorar, se mordió los labios con fuerza para no dejar que las lagrimas cayeran, y pensó en saltarse el almuerzo no tenía ganas de estar rodeada de parejas y gente feliz con su estado de ánimo tan por los suelos.

Por suerte para Amycus la había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para adelantarse a sus actos y la interceptó antes de que llegase a su habitación, la detuvo con una sola frase,

— ¿Corres a esconderte bajo la cama cuando las cosas no salen como deseabas? — le soltó como si nada mientras permanecía apoyado a una pared a pocos metros de su habitación.

—¿De qué hablas? — trató de defenderse la pelirroja quien puso todo su esfuerzo en lo largarse a llorar ahí mismo. — implemente hablo de lo que he podido observar Mine, de cómo brillabas al recibir su carta y ahora te apagas al ver que no te responde y corres a esconderte para regodearte en tu sufrimiento, ¿tanto te gusta ese fulano? — la miró inquisitivo.

— No es que me guste tanto Amycus es solo que… — no estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que significaba Sirius para ella así que cambio su actitud por una defensiva. —¡Por favor solo déjame sola! — dijo molesta y con decisión se encamino a su habitación, siendo retenida por una mano que se posó en su muñeca y la haló de regreso.

— No quiero verte así, Minerva — pasó su mano suavemente hasta llegar a la suya y la tomó con cuidado acercando el dorso a sus labios depositando un delicado beso en sus nudillos mientras ella lo veía expectante — ¿Qué dices si salimos para que te distraigas un poco y de paso conocemos Paris un poco? Bueno, yo te lo muestro pues lo conozco muy bien — acotó con algo de arrogancia haciendo que las comisuras de los labios de la animaga se elevaran muy levemente.

—¿A París? — pregunto dudando, el hombre asintió una vez y la miró con profundidad a los ojos, haciéndola temblar levemente, — Creo que sería divertido — dijo finalmente Minerva con algo de nervios, pero decidida a no perder su tiempo en alguien que no estaba interesada en ella, ya lo había hecho una vez por ocho largos años y no funcionó de nada y eso que Severus era prácticamente un monje, ¿que podía siquiera esperar de un mujeriego como Sirius?.

— Perfecto te recojo a las siete, ponte algo semi-formal por favor — recomendó Amycus con una sonrisa depredadora disimulada mientras le daba otro beso en la mano y se despidió para después de unos pasos voltear a verla y recomendarle una cosa más — y no dejes de almorzar Minerva, necesito a mi compañera en buenas condiciones no dando un espectáculo de enfermedad en tierra ajena — la animaga se puso tan roja como su cabello y solo asintió y entro a su habitación pidió a un elfo que le subiera su almuerzo a su cuarto y se obligó a si misma a comer para no defraudar a su compañero, necesitaría sus fuerzas si pensaba conocer la ciudad del romance con quien menos esperaba hacerlo.

* * *

 **Perdón la demora y las faltas que encontraron en el capítulo estaba sin internet jiji y tuve que hacer maravillas para publicar jejeje pero sin corregir ahora corrijo gracias por sus críticas me animé mucho a seguir: * pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo**


	9. 09 Entre dos destinos

**ningún personaje es mio todos son de JK la loca historia si viene de mi delirios jeje gracias por dejar sus reviews me animan para continuar ;) y mil gracias a mi betha que me levanta los ánimos.**

* * *

 **Entre dos destinos**

Se veía al espejo mientras se vestía y no dejaba de pensar en él, sobre la mesita de noche a su espalda podía divisar el chocolate en forma de rosa que le envió posado encima de la única carta que recibió de Sirius, aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte? ¿Por qué ansiaba tener su respuesta?, sacudió su cabeza para apartarlo de su mente pero seguía ahí atormentándola y se sentía como si lo traicionara al salir con Amycus ¿pero traicionar qué?.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba demorando, llegó su compañero a buscarla y ella aun se estaba arreglando, corrió a la puerta y observó con agrado a Amycus con un traje de 3 tres piezas de un gris oscuro que resaltaban sus ojos grises, su cabello perfectamente peinado y un aroma agradable a sándalo y madera oscura, que llamo su atención pues nunca había apreciado su fragancia, ni siquiera había notado los reflejos rubios en su cabello, ese hoyuelo en su mejilla cuando sonreía. —¡Oh Merlín! ¿Esa sonrisa es legal? —, se descubrió a sí misma haciendo esas extrañas observaciones sobre su compañero.

Entonces recordó que aun estaba en bata y se sonrojó.

— Perdón, aun no estoy lista, dame cinco minutos, solo… me vestiré y podremos salir, pasa toma asiento un momento — le indicó la pequeña salita de estar que había en su habitación sonriendo cálidamente, pero algo incomoda de presentarse así ante él, ¿qué pasaba con ella? se reprendió a si misma mentalmente por comportarse como una adolescente en una cita, era Amycus quien estaba en su habitación y sentía que le estaba jugando chueco a Sirius, se paró frente al espejo de su baño mirando su reflejo con aquel vestido blanco de hilo que se entallaba en su torso y se extendía desde sus caderas formando su figura favorablemente.

Ahí frente al espejo una mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas y una apariencia dulce y sexy la veía con unos enormes ojos de sorpresa, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una tímida sonrisa y suspiró tratando de despejar ese sentimiento de culpa, movió levemente de un lado a otro su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente.

Se enderezó y cuadró su cuerpo con valor, cuando salió del baño decidida a divertirse y dejar de lado a Sirius notó que la hermosa lechuza del mentado mago se posaba en su ventana orgullosa y mirando gélidamente a Amycus.

Minerva se acerco rápidamente a recibir la carta, acarició al animal y le dio unas golosinas de lechuza, miró el sobre con aprensión, sintiendo como los ojos de Amycus no se apartaban de sus movimientos, el sobre lacrado sellado con el escudo de la noble casa Black en sus manos que temblaron levemente.

Se debatió entre quedarse y leer la carta y el salir con el hombre en su sala de estar esperándola para mostrarle la ciudad del amor, se mordió el labio su corazón y su mente luchando con la razón y los sentimientos revueltos.

Amycus notó su indecisión y se acerco a ella sigilosamente mientras la veía en su debacle interno. —¿Todo bien? — dijo tras de ella aunque ya había notado el escudo en el sello de la carta.

— Sí, es solo Sirius que escribió — se encogió de hombros aunque sintió la respiración de Amycus cercana a su cuello. — Quieres suspender la salida o… — dijo dejando la pregunta a medias dándole la opción a elegir a la pelirroja, ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían poco apoco, — no, creo que no tendré una nueva oportunidad de conocer esta bella ciudad, ¡vamos! —. Respondió la chica suspirando para darse ánimos.

El extendió galante su brazo y ella posó su mano en el con diversión, juntos salieron del castillo de Beauxbaton y se dirigieron a la París con una aparición en conjunto, él la había sujetado con una mano por la cintura y mientras la veía a los ojos procedió a la aparición llegando rápidamente al lateral de un restaurant en pleno centro salieron discretamente hasta mezclarse con las demás personas que caminaban por la vereda algunos en pareja otros entre amigos pero se sentía la efervescencia de la ciudad.

Caminaban del brazo, ella maravillada de todo lo que veía, él sonriente y con el pecho ensanchado de gusto al ver como los hombres que veían a la hermosa pelirroja la devoraban con la mirada, sin percatase de la incomodidad de a chica, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por mirar la arquitectura y la belleza de la ciudad, tratando de evitar las lascivas miradas que sentía sobre sí, el paseo los llevo a recorrer los amplios bulevares, la orilla del Sena, el museo de Louvre y la catedral gótica de Notre Dame, pero el día fue muy corto y no lograron llegar a la torre Eiffel aunque la vieron de lejos iluminarse en tonos rosa con el atardecer tras de ella.

Almorzaron en un costoso restaurante y conversaron de cultura y trivialidades, él se sorprendía al ver sus modales y carisma en aumento, ella destilaba sensualidad y se veía perfecta en ese ambiente tan culto, tan glamuroso, encajaba perfectamente dejándolo lo aturdido.

Al atardecer decidieron cenar, él se inclinaba por otro restaurante elegante, pero ella lo arrastro a un mercadillo público donde deliciosos olores los envolvieron tentando sus papilas gustativas para aventurarse.

Probaron de todo, dulces, pastas, panes, y el famoso café parisino, en un tradicional bistró sentados plácidamente en aquellas mesas clásicas en el parterre, todo muy pintoresco y tradicional, Amycus jamás admitiría que de los cientos de veces que había ido a París, nunca había disfrutado de la belleza de la ciudad en todo su esplendor y tradición, fue maravilloso para Minerva aunque su mente la arrastraba cada cierto tiempo a esa carta que le esperaba en su habitación.

El día llegaba a su fin y los profesores regresaron al castillo, se aparecieron en los alrededores del internado, caminando con calma hasta este mientras conversaban de la experiencia vivida y los hermosos lugares visitados y lo que les falto por ver, entraron y él la acompaño a la puerta de su habitación, el silencio entre ellos no era incomodo pero la tensión sexual se podía palpar, aunque Minerva era un caso tan especial, ella no notaba el asecho predador de Amycus.

Él noto una hojilla en su hombro y sin contenerse la retiro, al hacerlo rozó la piel de la chica, el leve estremecimiento de la pelirroja ante el toque de un hombre, resecó la garganta del profesor y envió una pulsación intensa a su ingle, ella pasó su mirada desde el suelo hasta el rostro de castaño con un rubor involuntario en su rostro.

Amycus pudo ver las pulsaciones nerviosas en la yugular de Minerva, sabiéndola nerviosa, se acercó lentamente a ella con intenciones de besarla en los labios, pero el acto hizo que ella reaccionara apartando sutilmente su rostro apenas unos centímetros del trayecto de aquel beso instaurando lo en la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla.

Si bien la animaga apreció aquel día con su compañero, no podía engañarse a sí misma ni lastimar lo a él, ella no lo veía con esos ojos y él lo entendió, aquel beso hormigueaba en su mejilla y en los labios de él, que pudo sentir su perfume inundar sus fosas nasales.

Se apartó con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado, se miraron a los ojos llegando a una comprensión silenciosa.

— Gracias por un día muy satisfactorio Carrow, la verdad me sentí muy cómoda en tu compañía — dijo la animaga con timidez sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

— Para mí sorpresa, también fue un placer tu compañía McGonagall, tal vez podamos volver a repetirlo antes de marcharnos — dijo con su habitual ironía él y le sonrió de medio lado con picardía mientras con galantería tomó su mano y dejó un suave beso en sus nudillos, bufó internamente recordando que ese era el truco más viejo de manual y solo lo uso porque esta vez había tomado una decisión.

— Hasta mañana Minerva — uso un todo de voz más grueso y la miraba a los ojos al decirlo con una leve sonrisa, el rubor en las mejillas de la animaga fijo su determinación, ella sería suya, no le importaría su origen mestizo la metería en su cama, se prometió así mismo jugar con la pelirroja y darle unas cuantas noches de pasión y luego dejarla, pero antes debería espantar esa asquerosa mosca Black, no dejaría que la ronde, con un hipogrifo en el corral es suficiente, él la deseaba y la tendría y ningún idiota se metería en su camino.

Con una reverencia Amycus se despidió y Minerva entró a su habitación su respiración era algo agitada, pero ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Amycus, él fue agradable en la salida que tuvieron pero ella no era una tonta y no se compró toda esa pantomima del caballero decente, conocía bien a los Slytherin y él era todo un estandarte de ellos.

Pues ahí estaba Minerva McGonagall con el pulso acelerado y el aliento retenido, acercándose a la mesa donde reposaba la carta que recibió en la mañana, veía el sobre con ansias como si este pudiera levantarse y recriminarle el haberlo abandonado sin abrir y haberse ido con otro que no es el remitente de la misma.

Al fin parada frente a la mesa, su mano tiembla acercándose al sobre lo tomó y rompió el sello, con recelo sacó el pergamino que contenía, se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana y estiró el papel, empezando a leer.

* * *

 **que opinan cual de los dos es mejor para Mine? cuenten me lo en un review ;)**


	10. 10 ¿Qué buscas de mi?

**Bueno primero que nada ¡ FELIZ AÑO a todos y todas! jeje (casi al mes) pero igual gracias por seguirme.**

 **Segundo gracias infinitas por las nominaciones al Amortentia Awards, me siento muy emocionada por las 4 categorías a las que he tenido el honor de ser nominada (mejor, fic en proceso, mejor long fic drama, mejor long fic universo alterno, mejor long fic romance), la verdad es que no me lo creo, ni lo vi venir, no creí siquiera que llegase a ser leído así que solo puedo agradecer infinitamente a quienes me nominaron y a quienes hayan votado por mi.**

 **MILLON gracias a Aree, a Cristy y a Sta Granger por sus palabras de apoyo, que no dejan que me desanime, son lo máximo chicas.**

 **Las votaciones ya terminaron y pronto tendremos los resultados aunque como digo estar nominada es más que suficiente para una novata y con pésima ortografía jeje pero en fin espero continúen apoyando.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y los buenos deseos y su opinión sobre la trama creo que es genial que se den su tiempo para leer y mas aun para dejar un comentario, todas son tomadas con cariño y espero no matar los ships de nadie pero la trama tiene una historia y un final muy definido y aunque no se lo crean es muy romántico y muy dramático en algunas parte así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo trae un poco de lemon así que busque el tequila y la sal para acompañarlo y si no bebe entonces busque los encurtidos de su preferencia jeje.**

 **Sin más a leer y no olviden comentar al final o.ñ**

* * *

 **¿QUE BUSCAS DE MI?**

 _Querida Minerva:_

 _Gracias por la foto, puedo decir que aquel lugar es muy hermoso, pero al estar tú en la imagen, has logrado que esa foto sea perfecta._

 _En fin solo quería confesar Mine, que me haces falta, el colegio no es lo mismo sin ti, se ha vuelto aburrido, y se siente vacío._

 _Mine, sé que has sido muy generosa conmigo perdonando mis errores del pasado, pero no he podido evitar desarrollar por ti algo más que una amistad, tu mirada, tu alegría, el olor de tu cabello, y otros cientos de detalles que he logrado memorizar en estos meses me mantienen ansioso pensando en ti y ansiando tu regreso._

 _Tu amiga Pomona dice que no soy suficiente para ti, y estoy casi seguro que es así, pero no he podido dejar de pensar te, y me gustaría pedirte que cuando vuelvas me concedas una cita, quisiera poder demostrarte que mi cambio es total y que quiero tener contigo algo formal y puro._

 _No sé de donde saco tanto descaro para atreverme a pedírtelo la verdad, pero puedo hacer un juramento inquebrantable si así lo deseas, para demostrarte que mis intenciones son buenas, y que no quiero hacerte daño, por el contrario quiera poder ayudarte a olvidar todo ese dolor que te causamos en el pasado._

 _Extrañando te profundamente._

 _Sirius_

Minerva no podía creer lo que leía, si bien él tenía razón era un descarado pidiéndole una cita, sentía en su estomago unas vibraciones extrañas, no podía descifrarlas, no sabía si eran nervios, miedo o felicidad, por un lado jamás había tenido una cita, cosa extraña.

—27 años y mi primera cita romántica será con uno de los hombres que estuvieron la noche que me violaron.— Dijo bajito, nunca hablaba de eso, pero esta vez lo decía sin dolor solo fue una especie de recuento, también sentía miedo, al ser su primera cita se sentía expectante no tenía ni idea, si contaba la salida con Amycus como referente aunque no fue una cita real solo una excursión por París.

Y por último estaba esa sensación de felicidad, él le pedía formalmente una cita, y le decía que quería algo serio con ella algo formal, había la oportunidad de que llegasen a tener una relación.

—¿Y si me pide que sea su novia? ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? — su mente divagaba, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, caminaba de una lado para el otro de la habitación nerviosa y empezó a hiperventilar, se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas para calmar su respiración se sentía mareada pero logró calmarse, se recostó y se quedó mirando el techo, había sido un día muy largo y tenía tanto en su mente, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

En Inglaterra un mago estaba sentado junto al fuego de su habitación bebía su cuarto vaso de whisky de fuego, con nervios veía la ventana esperando el regreso de su lechuza dejando volar su mente sobre lo que podía pasar.

En su primer escenario, ella lo rechazaba y él quedaba como un abusivo estúpido que se atrevió a invitar a salir a la mujer que "ayudó" a agredir.

En el segundo ella aceptaba y en la cita él lo arruinaba totalmente haciendo que ella terminase odiándolo.

En el tercero escenario en su mente, por fin lograba ser lo suficientemente correcto para ella y su cita salía tan bien que le permitía pedirle a Minerva que fuera su novia, ella aceptaba, y por algún favor de Circe lograba ser el novio más decente del mundo, ayudándola a superar sus inseguridades.

Pero justo ahí radicaba su miedo al fracaso, él, Sirius Black, tenía solo una oportunidad para hacer feliz a la mujer que le gustaba porque, enfrentemos lo, jamás había amado a nadie y no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que sentía por su gatita.

Era justo ese el sentimiento que le consumía los nervios y que no lo dejaba dormir bien desde hace varios días. Se bebió dos botellas de whisky de fuego mientras esperaba con impaciencia, y cayó en la inconsciencia.

La mañana siguiente las inseguridades de ambos retomaron la labor de crearles una ulcera nerviosa, entonces sucedieron varias cosas aquel mismo día.

En aquel majestuoso castillo en Francia, Minerva se despertó con pesadez pero aun con la emoción recorriendo sus venas, sus sentimientos revueltos sin dejarse guiar por ninguno en particular, empezaba su última semana en aquel país y se acercaba febrero, aun así ella se decía así misma que no quería tener una cita en San Valentín eso le parecía muy cliché, pero entre nervios y temores se dio cuenta de que sí quería esa cita, quería llenar esos vacíos en su vida en su vida personal que sus fantasmas internos le robaron… tener una cita real, tomar una mano cálida en el frió invierno, sentir que hay alguien que la apoye, la escuche, que sea su compañero, su protector y su complemento.

Ella entendió que quería dejar el miedo atrás y darse una oportunidad de curar sus heridas, que necesitaba alguien a quien abrir su corazón a quien darle todo ese amor que guardaba, ese amor que por años destino al hombre aquel, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad y que en vez de amarla como ella soñaba, la desprecio y trató como basura, ese que creyó era su gran amor y que nunca lo fue en realidad, pero la duda era si podía darle a Sirius esa oportunidad y si él podría ser ese que la sanara y le llenase el alma con su cariño.

Cometer un error, dar un paso en falso y esta vez su corazón no lo resistiría, pero ella tenía fe en él, y quería dejar todo atrás.

Tomó una pluma y un pergamino y se concentro en su respuesta.

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _(Me es grato recibir noticias tuyas..)_ —no, no, esto es ridículo es lo que escribiría una abuelita a sus nietitos— pensaba mientras tachó las líneas con enojo al darse cuenta de que sus nervios la hacían escribir boberías

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _(Me alegra saber que has logrado entender tus sentimientos…)_

 _—Si claro, como si yo misma supiera lo que siento— hizo otro tachón y con magia se elimino lo que escribió_

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Regresare en una semana, creo que será divertido que salgamos, ¿Te parece si nos vemos al siguiente día de mi llegada, ¿En la entrada del colegio a las 3 pm?, regresare el viernes a las 8 pm con toda la comitiva._

 _Esperare su contestación_

 _Cariño_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Selló la carta y con ello su destino, su mirada se perdió en el horizontes mientras la lechuza de Sirius llevaba consigo la tan ansiada respuesta, y las ilusiones de dos magos que tenían mucho que dar de sí, pero que antes de hacer realidad esa relación deberían pasar por muchas peripecias que podrían fortalecer su naciente amor o destruirlos para siempre.

En algún lugar de Hogwarts un mago de oscuros ojos, miraba pero sin ver realmente el burbujear de una poción mientras se cocía lentamente, como esperando que se despejaran las ideas de su creador.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos el pocionista no escuchó la puerta de su laboratorio abrirse y dejar pasar a una menuda e insistente morena quien lo abrazo por atrás y mientras apoyaba la frente sobre su espalda.

—Buenos días amor— dijo con una voz lo más melosa que pudo.

—Buenos días Pomona— dijo Severus con cierta molestia, odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras trabajaba, pero más se odiaba así mismo por permitir que todo esto pasara, por ser débil y no haber resistido en aquel momento de necesidad y dolor por la eminente separación definitiva con Minerva.

* * *

 **Flashback**

—¿En serio no te molesta que se haya ido con otro en ese viaje en el que estarán solos tanto tiempo, dejándote así como si no le importaras?, sé que te disculpaste en su momento por no confiar en ella pero ¿estás consciente de que ella no te perdona?, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué sigues dándole importancia?, si ella se fue tan feliz con ese tal Amycus es más escuche que son amantes.— Parloteaba la pelinegra con un tono de cizaña disimulado.

El suspiro cansado que recibió en respuesta la hizo callarse casi de inmediato, pues conocía sin duda los límites del hombre frente a ella, se había acercado a él tanto que podía decir que no estaba muy cómodo con el hecho de que se había convertido en una presencia permanente en su día a día, pues solo durante las clases no la veía, el resto de tiempo le habían impuesto su presencia, y el tener que estar juntos aunque sea por trabajo no era de su agrado, aunque él no lo expresara.

Eso le molestaba a la menuda mujer, pues se sentía rechazada por el pocionista mientras que la mente de este se perdía en una dulce sonrisa, un cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos verde atigrados que se habían convertido para él casi en una obsesión.

Aquel día estaban recogiendo ingredientes juntos, pero ella se sentía frustrada al saber que no le hacia la más mínimo caso, se acercó con cuidado al hombre hasta estar a pocos metros de él, llamó su atención con una exagerada expresión de sorpresa.

—Oh Severus mira… mira un Asfódelo purpura a punto de florecer— dijo mostrando una gran emoción que de inmediato lo fastidió.

—Esta planta es poco común además de ser la más potente de las usadas para crear excitación en un ser humano. En estado puro, el oler sus esporas al florecer crean un estado de deseo sexual muy elevado que puede causar locura si no se sacia de inmediato, será mejor tener cuidado— Explico la herborista sonrojada pero con autosuficiencia mientras Severus rodó lo ojos impaciente, al estar en conciencia de lo que la morena decía, le molestaba oírla parlotear con obviedades.

Con cuidado la mujer hizo la perfecta recolección pero fingiendo un tropiezo al estar cerca de él, dejó caer su canasta haciendo que la flor reventara y lanzara sus esporas entre ellos, la cara de Severus era un poema al ver como todo sucedía en cámara lenta.

Debió decidir entre tomar las muestras y evitar el desastre o tomar a la mujer y evitar que se hiriera en la caída, cuando la tomó por la cadera y retuvo con su cuerpo el golpe llevándola hacia su pecho cayeron cara a cara, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, las esporas del Asfódelo purpura los invadieron, al instante su pupilas se dilataron y todo se desarrollo rápidamente, él la empujo al suelo y sobre la tierra devoró sus labios con desesperación sintiendo que ella tenía la única cura a el fuego que lo abrazaba en su interior.

El choque de sus caderas con fuerza los hizo gemir, creando una reacción aun más desastrosa a sus organismos, el pocionista se lanzó contra su cuello mordiendo y succionando, haciendo que la herborista se retorciera de placer, las palabras sucias que soltó la llevaron al máximo, le arrancó la túnica y desabrochó con desesperación su blusa subiendo sin cuidado su falda, y enterrando dos dedos en su centro que para ese momento estaba inundado de fluidos, tan cálidos y abundantes que no pudo más que mofarse de ella haciéndole notarlo.

—¿Todo esto es por mi?, vaya no creí interesarte de esta forma, se que las esporas no te pueden afectar a este nivel tan rápido, así que tienes un buen rato excitada Pomona, y yo solo quiero complacerte ¿me dejas?— preguntó con malicia y una mirada plagada de deseo y lujuria, las esporas funcionaron como ella predijo y le dieron la oportunidad que necesitaba para hacer suyo a ese hombre.

La ropa de ambos se fue perdiendo de sus cuerpos y estando frente a frente desnudos sobre sus túnicas, él la exploraba con ansias más de un año desde que tuvo el placer de tener a Minerva aunque ni siquiera recordara haberla poseído, pero si la belleza de su cuerpo.

Ahora, ahí estaba el pocionista listo para poseer a otra de sus compañeras su conciencia se negaba pero el poder de las esporas era tal que por más auto-control que se trataba de imponer terminó consumido por la lujuria, ella le pedía entre gemidos que la poseyera, se lo rogaba lastimeramente y él con los efectos de las esporas le concedió su deseo, no una, ni dos, si no tres veces.

Cuando sus manos la recorrieron por tercera vez, apretó con deleite y con fuerza sus senos, sus pezones erectos eran arcilla en sus dedos que los manipulaban con malicia, sin cuidado alguno, su mente le pedía poseer la de forma animal con fuerza y no involucrar sentimientos.

Sus caderas en una lucha erótica desenfrenada, emitían un sonido de choque húmedo que los enardecía más al ser lo único que se escuchaba en aquel bosque, el cual extrañamente se silenció cuando todo empezó y en el que ahora solo se podían oír mutuamente murmurando palabras delirantes y emitiendo aquellos excitantes sonidos que sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes producían.

Tomó su pierna derecha y la puso a nivel de su hombro logrando una penetración más profunda, la mujer puso la otra pierna alrededor de la cadera de su amante taloneando su trasero para impulsarlo más adentro aun, se desasían en gemidos y se mordían mutuamente la piel con desesperación, los besos cargados de lujuria y deseo que marcaban sus cuerpos como prueba de la pasión que los consumía peligrosamente, ella era consciente de que una vez que el efecto de las esporas acabase él podría rechazarla, pero por como acariciaba su cuerpo llegó a tener dudas.

La morena gritaba su nombre y pedía más… lo exigía y Severus le complacía ardiendo de deseo por ella, lo extraño era que aun sabiendo que las esporas eran la causa no dejó de disfrutar ese encuentro, no todos los días se puede tomar a una mujer de esa forma y alegar demencia después.

Él lo sabia pero no podía evitar sentirse extasiado por la disposición de ella y sus ansias de complacerlo, era consciente de que su razonamiento estaba comprometido por la intoxicación que estaban sufriendo.

La herborista estaba cumpliendo su más ansiado sueño y no se quedo atrás, mordió su piel con fiereza y él a su vez la marcó en varios puntos visibles en su cuello y pechos, ninguno de los dos podía contenerse y uno de ellos no quería hacerlo.

La velocidad de las embestidas era más rápidas y las caderas de la mujer se movían al compás, las paredes de su útero comprimieron sobre el miembro del pocionista anticipando un vertiginoso clímax, empujándolo y presionándolo hasta arrastrarlo también a él, quien cayó jadeante sobre ella aplastando sus pechos los cuales rozaron su piel y la erizaron haciéndolo gruñir mientras los rezagos de su orgasmo sacudían su columna.

—Maldición— dijo entre dientes y salió lentamente de ella, el sudor de ambos mezclándose y ella acariciándolo, mientras él intentaba apartarla tratando de no hacerla sentir tan mal, pero estaba desesperado por irse y alejarse de inmediato, esto no debía haber pasado y la realidad lo golpeó para hacerlo ver la estupidez que había cometido y lo débil que había sido.

No quería hacer que las cosas se complicaran, pero ella se le trataba de acurrucar y él le huía para no dormirse juntos, pues estaban en el bosque y no era conveniente para ninguno que la situación se extendiera.

Aquel día para Severus fue uno de los más extraños de su vida nunca pensó que después de Lily volvería a amar pero Minerva se ganó su corazón con paciencia, dulzura y determinación, aunque sabía qué había sido su estupidez lo que la alejó, y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la culpa por esta especie de traición que había cometido ahora con su mejor amiga, se convertiría en un clavo más en el ataúd en el que su animaga enterraría ese amor por él y simplemente el pocionista no estaba por la labor de darse por vencido y perder la, debería ocultar esto a como diera lugar.

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad la situación seguía siendo incomoda tras diplomáticamente alejarse de ella aquel fatídico día, Pomona no había cesado en su insistente búsqueda de llamar su atención, lo acorralaba y acosaba de todas la formas hasta que ahora llegó a meterse en su santuario un lugar al que solo Minerva accedió tras años de paciente relación y amistad franca, y esta minúscula mujer se creía con derecho a invadirlo sin la ninguna invitación, metiéndose en su vida casi a la fuerza, atormentándolo y recordando le su miserable error.

—¡Salazar bendito! ¿Pomona que crees que estás haciendo aquí?— no era una pregunta en sí, era una expresión de fastidio ante su presencia en su laboratorio personal.

Con un risita estridente, la mujer se acurruco en su espalda abrazándolo por detrás, —Te extrañe tontito, no te he visto en dos días, así que como no resistí la tentación aquí me tienes amor, ¿no me has extrañado, mi dulce serpiente?—

Al hombre se le heló la sangre y con un estremecimiento visible la apartó de él, dándose cuenta de que debía dejar a un lado su cobardía regular y dar por terminado cualquier ilusión que la mujer pudiera estarse haciendo con él, pero antes de que le pudiera comentar algo ella saltó a sus brazos con insistencia y una enorme sonrisa soñadora para darle "las buenas noticias".

—No sabes la cosa tan extraña que me he enterado — dijo rodándolo ojos con dramatismo para llamar su atención —sabes siempre sospeche que Mine tenia lo suyo con los hombres, pero ahora que lo he confirmado me siento decepcionada de haber sido su amiga tanto tiempo, no me puedo creer que sea tan rastrera y se acueste con dos hombres a la vez—

Explicó mientras discretamente envolvía sus brazos alrededor de un atónito Severus que arqueó una ceja como único ademan de interés ante sus palabras, sintiendo que empezaba a burbujear en su sangre las ganas de matar a esta bruja por difamar a su felina.

—¿Que te hace hablar de esa forma, Pomona?, ¿Cómo puedes decir así a la ligera tantas tonterías de tu mejor amiga?— La situación ya lo tenía colmado y superaba su escasa paciencia y lo hacía tragar bilis del coraje, mientras esperaba la explicación de la Herborista con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella pues era justo la reacción que deseaba.

—Pues, hace poco me entere que Sirius y ella se están escribiendo cartas románticas y que tienen una especie de relación y una conocida de Beauxbatons me confirmó que nuestra subdirectora anda como gata de tejado con el profesor Carrow, ¿Puedes creer eso?, tiene dos novios y mientras pasea idílicamente en París con Amycus tiene en ascuas a Sirius acá, la verdad me avergüenza decir que es mi amiga yo jamás podría ser tan vulgar y jugarte a las dos puntas, mi amor—

Concluyó Pomona sin dejar de mirar el semblante transformado y distante del Severus, cuyo cerebro y engranajes podía escuchar maquinar y sin dudas logro diferenciar el olor de los celos envolviendo el alma de su pocionista lo que la llenó de placer, escuchó cómo se rompía el corazón del hombre y ella estaba ahí para recoger los pedazos no importa cuánto le tomase.

Acarició su cabello mientras los ojos del pocionista se oscurecían de rabia, pues de todos los hombres del mundo ante los que admitiría perder a su bella felina, él jamás contempló como adversario a Sirius Black, uno de los malditos que atormentaron su vida y el mejor amigo del desgraciado que la violó, cómplice de ese hecho tan doloroso, y que ella se rebajara a caer con ese perro asqueroso le hacía hervir la sangre y sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos violentamente, lo que le impedía oír a la mujer que se colgaba de su cuello balbuceando quien sabe que.

Solo cuando sintió los labios de la mujer atrapar los suyos se percato de su presencia aun en la habitación, y fue entonces que se dijo que si Minerva era tan estúpida para caer con ese asqueroso de Black tal vez no valía la pena después de todo, cerró sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer que tan seductoramente lo besaba y dio rienda suelta a su frustración, le valdría un demonio lo que pasara después, total esto era lo que necesitaba en ese momento algo que lo distrajera y le quitara esas ganas de matar a Black por atreverse a tocar a su animaga, ya lidiaría después con lo que estaba haciendo, solo pensaba en herir a Minerva tanto como ella lo estaba hiriendo ahora.

* * *

 **Please no me maten aun... tengo mucho que escribir no sean tan impacientes aun que no auguro los mejores momentos para nuestro bello Severus si se que vienen cosas inesperadas y algunas divertidas. En fin pronto veremos que nos traen nuestros queridos profes y como quedaron las nominaciones c= DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAAA!**


	11. 11 El regreso a casa

**11 El regreso a casa**

El día de su regreso llegó y Minerva sentía que su estomago estaba lleno de minúsculos Doxys que revoloteaban en su interior, si bien sabia que esto era apenas una cita para tomar algo juntos, sus nervios la traicionaban y tenía el corazón en un frenesí absoluto. ¿Que se pondría? ¿Qué diría?, el que harían juntos era otro detalle que la preocupaba y mantenía ligeramente asustada, pues ¿que debería hacer si él quería ir más allá y la tocaba?

—Por Circe que me pasa si solo es una cita, tendré suerte si no cometo alguna estupidez y lo decepciono como lo hice con Severus. — Ese pensamiento dolió profundamente matando de lleno los Doxys de su estómago y llenando sus ojos de lagrimas que se amontonaban por salir para demostrar el dolor que se escondía en ella.

Apenas estaba restableciendo su vida y todo lo que le recordaba a Severus la hacía retroceder a esos momentos tristes que vivió por él, pero así mismo el recordar quien estuvo a su lado para apoyarla cuando su vida tocó fondo, aquel que la hizo sonreír aun sin pretenderlo, Sirius y sus detalles le habían devuelto la alegría y le habían dado una ilusión, con nuevas energías limpió sus lágrimas y se acerco a la preciosa cómoda donde recogió sus últimas pertenencias.

Apenas podía creer que 3 maravillosos meses habían pasado y sus estudiantes fueron los más destacados en el torneo Mundial de Escuelas Mágicas en el cual Hogwarts se llevaba la copa a casa con los más altos honores, el orgullo que le daba poder decir que pertenecía a esta comisión le daba más razones aun para desear regresar y aun le parecía mentira que Sirius le hubiera dado algunos consejos tácticos muy útiles a la hora de enfrentar a los contrincantes en las diferentes disciplinas que se escogieron, pero más que nada le había infundado valor para no rendirse ni asustarse ente los fuertes oponentes que ese año enfrentaban.

Quería verlo y agradecerle cada uno de sus consejos aunque no sabía como lo haría, estaba tan contenta de volver junto a él que se decía a si misma des-preocupadamente que ya se inventaría la forma de hablar con él

Mientras tanto las cosas con Amycus fueron frenándose, para frustración del hombre, quien por mas iniciativas que tenia para cortejarla con discreción era friendzoneado de la forma más fría posible, al punto que juraría que ella era una Slytherin y no una Gryffindor, pero en fin nada estaba decretado, aunque sabía que el maldito perro de Sirius se había atrevido a pedirle una cita y ella había aceptado, incluso conocía fecha y hora, pues la inocente Minerva tuvo a mal comentarle sus dudas por lo que él solo en tono meditabundo le hizo un sutil comentario

—Sirius solo quiere vacilar un rato contigo, pero si vacilar es dudar… entonces Minerva… no dudes, solo aléjate de él y no te arriesgues con él, todos saben que es solo un mujeriego buscando hacer una muesca más en la cabecera de su cama, así que serias solo una raya mas de ese tigre— dijo tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía pues el imaginarla en brazos de Sirius le llenaba la boca de bilis.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quién habla de mujeriegos, creo que Sirius me ha demostrado sinceridad, Amycus. Además yo que tu no diría eso de otro cuando tú mismo tienes demasiada agua corrida bajo ese puente. — Dijo entre burlándose y seria la pelirroja, defendiendo sin fijarse a Canuto, pero con una de esa sonrisas que embobaban a su interlocutor y que sin darse cuenta lo amansaban cada vez más.

Con todo ya listo para partir, mientras eran transportados hacia su hogar, la delegación de Hogwarts se despidió de sus homólogos de Estados Unidos, Rumanía, África y Japón, la delegación de Brasil había salido un día antes pues tenían una especie de evento especial en Latino América y habría mucho movimiento de turistas en pocos días, lo que complicaría que una delegación mágica llegara sin ser detectada, por lo que partieron con anticipación, dejando atrás muchas nuevas amistades y promesas de reencuentros a futuro.

Para Amycus este viaje había sido muy duro, pues se dio cuenta de que Minerva no era cualquier mujer que se encandila con facilidad, habían conocido gente realmente importante de todos los continentes, varios hombres famosos y poderosos pusieron un interés especial en Mine, le coquetearon y acosaron buscando que ella les brindara atenciones, pero ella fue tan profesional que no cedió a ninguna insinuación ni a ninguna oferta millonaria que la arrastrara a la cama de algún magnate de aquellos que habían asistido a apoyar a las escuelas, más para darse notoriedad internacional que porque considerasen importante a sus instituciones. Esos detalles eran los que Amycus más le preocupaban de la animaga pues tenía babeando a más de uno a sus pies y aun así ella no se interesó por nada material de lo que le ofrecían y eso para un sangre pura era ridículamente preocupante.

—¿Qué es lo que se cree esta simplona para rechazar a alguien como yo?, ¡Que no sabe quién soy!— Espetaba por lo bajo uno de los magnates que la acechaban algo ardido por ser rechazado por tercera ocasión sin percatarse de que Amycus estaba escuchándolo, pues como era costumbre suya se arribaba a un área oscura y se dedicaba a mirar todo a su alrededor para aprender del entorno y saber sobre qué lado atacar, era lo que él llamaba su ritual de caza, pero fue ese comentario que logró hacerlo arder por dentro de rabia, el que le hizo entender que estaba metiéndose de más con esta mujer, pues sintió ganas de irse encima del tipo ese que le faltaba el respeto secretamente a Minerva y tuvo que controlarse para no hacerlo, comprendió que la estaba dejando entrar en su sistema y sabiendo su procedencia mestiza se negó a enamorarse de ella y se auto impulsó a intentar solo jugar con sus sentimientos y no ir más allá.

En el vagón que se les asignó exclusivamente a ellos para su regreso no se escuchaba más que el sonido de sus respiraciones, se sentía muy atontado pues el perfume de la pelirroja inundaba discretamente el ambiente, y su túnica cubría sus muslos dejando ver unas pantorrillas muy sexys, ella leía un libro de esos muggles que le gustan, su sonrisa se dibujó en una parte acompañada de un delicioso rubor que le hizo dar un brinco a su corazón fue el último indicio que necesitó Amycus para entender que la amaba, y se negó a sentir eso por una mestiza… no podía, no había forma, su familia lo mataría si llegaban a saberlo, la matarían a ella y lo obligarían a ver como la descuartizan.

Se levantó de golpe y salió violentamente del vagón sin voltear a verla sin dar explicación, sentía que se asfixiaba que si no dejaba de verla cometería un error y declararía sus sentimientos, y eso no podía hacerlo sería llevar su vida a término en manos de su familia, y no podría, el era mezquino, cruel y por naturaleza amaba destruir todo, pero a ella, a su delicada flor de biblioteca no podía dañar la, tenía que apartarse de ella desintoxicarse porque ella era una droga que lo volvía blandengue y no podía permitirse eso, no podía demostrar esa debilidad frente a nadie, tenía que alejarse de Minerva a como diera lugar y tal vez debería valerse de Black para alejarla de sí mismo, tenía que contar con eso, solo rogaba que ese maldito perro no la lastimara porque lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió con amargura, esa mujer lo estaba cambiando y él no quería cambiar, pero le había demostrado que valía todo lo que un hombre estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar por ella, jamás se espero un cambio así por una mujer como Minerva, pero tampoco creyó que existiría una mujer así, alguien que removiera la oscuridad de un ser como él, alguien que con su sola presencia llenara de luz una habitación y que le diera vida a un corazón frío como el suyo.

—No puedo estar junto a ti, Mine. Pero juro por mi oscura alma que te protegeré a cualquier costo aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, mi dulce leona— dijo desde fuera del vagón donde ella permanecía ajena a su mirada y a las tribulaciones de ese corazón atormentado.

No regresó más en todo el viaje, cosa que le extraño a la pelirroja pero a la cual no le prestó importancia.

www. youtube. Com / watch? v=9gsc T7Ihuq4 (Recuerda me - Carlos Rivera)

* * *

Al llegar a Hogwarts fueron recogidos por los carruajes que acarreaban los Thestrals, una vez que ingresaron al castillo los recibieron varios estudiantes que esperaban felices a sus compañeros y varios profesores que querían felicitar a la comisión académica que traía a casa la preciada copa y los más altos honores, entre ellos esperaban para recibirles un frió Severus, una hipócritamente feliz Pomona, una extrovertida Vector y un nervioso Sirius.

El cambio físico de Minerva fue un shock para 3 de ellos, para 2 fue agradable de ver, para una fue realmente molesto pues no deseaba que se recuperase, no quería ver ese deseo por otra en los ojos de SU hombre, porque Severus era suyo no de esa estúpida suertuda que había logrado recuperarse con quien sabe que métodos.

—Maldita— susurró mientras todos los felicitaban, notó que el pocionista volvió a mirarla con frialdad al ver aparecer a Amycus a su lado, pero Sirius no cambió su expresión de cachorro frente a su dueño, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Mine!— dijo el animago con una sonrisa brillante de felicidad, eso hizo a pelirroja sonrojarse, pero le devolvió la sonrisa con franqueza lo que no paso desapercibido para Snape y Carrow que los miraban con rabia.

—¡Black!— le tendió la mano para saludarle y este la jalo hacia su pecho en un gran abrazo. —Te eché de menos, Mine. Te asentó de maravilla Francia te ves… hermosa— le dijo al oído mientras la soltaba lentamente. El corazón de Minerva se saltó un latido y cuando escuchó el piropo tuvo que agitar levemente su cabeza para regresar a la realidad, se sonrojó visiblemente y le sonrió tímida

—Vamos, Sirius. Solo lo dices por halagarme— refutó algo avergonzada.

—No, Minerva. Lo digo porque es verdad, estás deslumbrante y renovada me alegro muchísimo por ti— le miró pícaramente —espero que no se te olvide que mañana eres toda mía— se arrepintió de haber dicho de esa forma aquellas palabras por lo insinuantes y la expresión de Mine fue de extrañeza pues no notó la insinuación poco inocente que le hizo el animago, quien se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, lo que le dio un aire adorable para la pelirroja que lo miro con ternura.

La comisión entera ingresó al colegio para ser recibida con los más altos honores y algarabía, era una fiesta a su regreso, solo dos personas no estaban felices y una era por celos y la otra por envidia, aquella noche se extendió la celebración casi hasta media noche entre anécdotas del torneo, comentarios de alegría por parte de todos y preparativos, pues al siguiente día se celebrarían San Valentín y por fin Sirius podría tener su tan ansiada cita con Minerva, apenas había podido dormir por esa sensación de anticipación, en realidad ambos estaban igual.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, pelirroja se alistaba con un bello vestido beige que se entallaba hasta su cintura y se abría en una amplia campaña muy fresco y sofisticado, que marcaba su figura sin hacerla exuberante y le daba un halo de dulzura que era imposible no ver, hacía juego con unos botines de tacón medio color negro que combinaban con su bolso y pendientes se veía espectacular, con un maquillaje ligero y un toque de perfume dio los últimos detalles su cabello que llevaba suelto ligeramente ondulado en unos muy suaves bucles le conferían un toque de glamour extra que simplemente la hacían deliciosa.

Se sentía muy bien con su imagen sabía que no se veía muy exagerada pero si bonita, así fue que con un profundo suspiro salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la entrada donde se encontrarían con Sirius como habían acordado, los nervios no colaboraban y se trataba de calmar dando algunas respiraciones y auto regañándose así misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos al encuentro de su pareja en aquella tan esperada cita.

Iba caminando con calma pues aun tenía tiempo cuando fue interceptada por Amycus, que no pudo evitar llamar su atención pues se le hizo agua la boca ante la imagen de sensualidad innata que proyectaba la animaga que inconscientemente había arrancado más de un suspiro a varios estudiantes que la vieron pasar pero que no se atrevían a decirle nada por el respeto que ella imponía solo con su mirada.

Si ninguna reserva Carrow la detuvo tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar hacia él, por un momento Minerva casi lo abofetea por la sorpresa pero al verlo solo exhaló y le dio una sonrisa ligera mientras negaba con la cabeza para regañar lo inmediatamente.

—Te has vuelto loco Amycus, pude haberte volado la cabeza con mi varita— dijo dándole un leve golpe con el bolso en su hombro pues su otra mano aun era presa de la del fornido hombre que la miraba con esos ojos grises intensos que la perturbaron momentáneamente, pues había visto en ellos ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿lujuria, deseo o qué?, se pateó a si misma mentalmente por pensar semejante estupidez los sangre pura no ven a las mestizas como mujeres, o eso le había dicho él una vez en alguna de esas tantas conversaciones en las tardes de tertulia tras los eventos de los estudiantes allá en Francia.

—Yo.. solo quería… desearte— dijo inicialmente dudando y con voz gruesa para luego aclararse la garganta pues se le secó la boca de pronto viendo sus labios tan provocativos, — una buena velada y que te diviertas, se que has esperado esto por algún tiempo y… creo que te mereces divertirte más que nadie…—se detuvo dudando para luego terminar la frase de la peor forma que pudo —…tal vez así no serás tan insoportablemente estirada y te relajarás más, claro que saliendo con Black es posible que te vuelvas mas amargada pero en fin, ¡feliz San Valentín Minerva!— con esa frase le extendió una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo verde bordada con hijos de plata y con un cordón que aseguraba su contenido.

—Gra...gracias, Amycus. — Eso no se lo esperaba, así que dudó en tomar el obsequio al comienzo pero el atrapó su mano y se lo puso bruscamente en el interior de esta, haciéndola hacer una mueca de fastidio, y es que tenía que ser tan desagradable con las cosas, sabía que podía ser encantador pero él se empeñaba en mostrarse hosco aunque ella no entendiera con que finalidad.

—Bueno, me voy y como dije diviértete y si Black no logra darte una buena cita avísame y lo golpeare por ti.— Con una sonrisa de medio lado y el guiño de un ojo se empezó a retirar.

Minerva lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pues le llevaba media cabeza de alto, logró besarle la mejilla y decirle suavemente.

— Eres un gran amigo Carrow aunque te empeñes en parecer un chico malo, tu corazón es bueno, no tengo un regalo para ti ahora pero prometo comprarte un delicioso dulce en el pueblo, se que te gustan las manzanas confitadas no lo niegues que te he visto devorar cajas y cajas de ellas, cuando crees que nadie te ve.

—Puffff— bufó el hombre rodando los ojos y se apartó pues ya casi no resistía el impulso de besarla y no soltarla jamás, su perfume se adhirió a su chaqueta y se sentía arder de deseo sintiendo su frágil cuerpo junto a él, con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió apartándose de ella y alejándose hacia el lado contrario del que ella se iría a pesar de que no tenía nada que hacer yendo en esa dirección pero era más seguro para él antes de cometer una grave error.

—¡Vaya! Si es un cabezota.— Se dijo Minerva y re-emprendió su marcha guardando el regalo de Amycus en su bolso, lo abriría después con calma, caminó un poco más rápido pues ese encuentro la retrasó y no quería llegar tarde a su cita.

Al llegar al Hall del colegio Minerva se llevó una agradable sorpresa al encontrar a Sirius muy guapo con una ramo de orquídeas esperándola, se veía tan guapo que Mine por un minuto dudó si era posible que un hombre así de atractivo se fijara en ella. Tomó aire y aclaró su garganta llamando su atención. Él la miro y le dio la más franca sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento unos minutos, se acercó a ella extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla con los últimos escalones y le dio un corto beso en el dorso de la mano con galantería.

—Buenos días Minerva, te ves… ¡bellísima! — le dijo con los ojos tan cargados de emoción que ella sintió la sangre agolparse en su rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

—Gracias, Sirius tu.. también estás muy guapo— trató de halagarlo discretamente, aunque él se veía arrolladoramente sexy y Minerva sabia que más de una estudiante lo apreciaba pues varias se hallaban zumbando en las cercanías sin quitarle los ojos de encima prácticamente devorándolo con la mirada.

—¿Nos vamos? — dijo algo incomodo el animago cuando notó que Mine veía el ambiente en el que estaban y como las "jovencitas" lo asediaban, no quería que ella se formara una mala imagen de él pues si algo no le interesaba eran las jovencitas, pues su trabajo era algo muy importante y las consideraba prohibidas ante todo, mas si eran sus alumnas.

Ya se había ganado la burla de James cuando le comentó que no tocaba a ninguna pues le había insinuado lascivamente que tenía un jardín para cortar la flor que desease, si tan solo el idiota supiera que la única flor que él deseaba era justamente la que alguna vez destruyó y renació después de ese ataque.

Sirius se había prometido a cuidar y proteger a Minerva de todos y de todo y aun de sí mismo de ser necesario, se sentía muy poco para tan bella mujer. Un perro que gracias a ella tenía rumbo y que no solo le debía una razón para su vida sino que le había enseñado lo que podía ser el amor y como se sentía tener alguien a quien amar por sobre uno mismo, y eso Black lo guardaba y atesoraba con todo su ser.

Le tendió su brazo y ella lo tomó con elegancia, permitiendo que él la guiase por el camino a Hogsmeade a su primera cita de san Valentín.

Y hasta aquí porque la cita se lleva un capitulo casi sola porque este capítulo ya va muy largo y se me mueren leyendo tanta bobada que escribo jeje, esta canción la veo tan mine y Sirius que no puede evitar mostrártela :3

www. youtube watch? v= 8BW3O dELLGE (Contigo - Rio Roma)

espero les haya gustado, déjeme su review es importante saber que opinan y para donde creen que va la historia, prometo que si veo muchos publicare el próximo capitulo mañana mismo ;)

Y gracias a los que votaron por la historia en los Amortentia Awards no me lo creo que competí con las grandes jejeje fue alucinante C= los quello!


	12. 12 la cita perfecta

**Solo quiero desearles Feliz San Valentín, este capitulo estuvo listo el 13 pero varias cosas pasaron entre ellas que la mami de mi betha estuvo enferma ese día, (Are de corazón espero que tu mami ya este mejor) 3, entonces empece exámenes de fin de semestre y se complico la subida pero al fin soy libre y espero tener mas tiempo de escribir y actualizar semana a semana pronto para no dejarles el mal sabor de esperar mucho jiji.**

* * *

 **LA CITA PERFECTA**

Sirius se había estado preparando para este día, pues él nunca había tenido una cita real tampoco, él ligaba donde fuera y sin mayor compromiso, las chicas prácticamente se le lanzaban y solo tenía que ser encantador, pagar unas cuantas copas y dejarse llevar para tener a cualquiera, pero Minerva McGonagall no era cualquiera. Ella era la mujer que lo traía arrastrando la cobija y tenía que darle la mejor cita de su vida para lograr que ella aceptara ser su novia, necesitaba algo muy romántico, único, espectacular, necesitaba un milagro, se decía a sí mismo con profunda preocupación.

Analizo sus posibilidades y como el gran genio travieso que era hizo una pregunta "discreta" en uno de sus cursos mayores de DCAO, los de séptimo eran chicos casi todos sexualmente activos o algunas ideas sobre romance tendrían.

—¿Cuál sería su cita de San Valentín perfecta? — había preguntado como si nada al iniciar su clase, y los estudiantes confundidos no supieron que contestar, se miraban entre si y murmuraban sus posibles respuestas, pero no se atrevían a hablar.

—¡Vamos! No creo que no tengan alguna idea sobre como tener una cita de San Valentín. No sé. Algo que se les ocurriría o que desearían hacer con alguien especial— dijo algo frustrado.

Una tímida mano se levantó, el animago miró a la chica que venía pegada a esa mano y arqueó una ceja cediéndole la palabra.

—Dime, Ackerley.— La chica paso saliva y habló con lentitud mirando sus manos primero.

—Bueno yo... — Volteo a verlo con duda. —¿Esto tendrá validez en el examen?

Sirius rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Malditos Ravenclaw— se dijo internamente

—Esto es solo para animarnos por las próximas celebraciones. No sean tan rígidos. — respondió buscando hacer que se relaje el ambiente de jóvenes nerviosos y lujuriosos en algunos casos.

La chica suspiró y volvió a hablar con esa pausada forma que desesperaba a Sirius que a estas alturas ya estaba arrepentido de haber preguntado.

—Bueno yo creo que me gustaría pasear con mi novio por Hogsmeade de la mano y no sé, tomar algo en el salón de Té de Madame Tudipié, luego ir a uno de esos conciertos de trovadores callejeros, y acomodarnos en el césped con una manta y ver el atardecer en el parque algo así— dijo sonrojada callándose al darse cuenta como los amigos de su novio lo molestaban.

—Bien… ¿Alguien más? — Preguntó a los chicos mientras se frotaba las manos como símbolo de que las cosas se empezaban a poner buenas y algunos de ellos más animados levantaban sus manos para comentar lo que querían hacer con sus parejas, muchos coincidían con la descripción de Lisa Ackerley, sobre lo que sería una perfecta cita, otros sugerían ir a comer dulces a Honeydukes, las tres escobas, un picnic junto al lago, una cena en la torre de astronomía en fin un sin número de sugerencias y comentarios de cómo hacer especial una cita que al animago se le antojaron puras chorradas, pero ya que había iniciado ese debate haciendo que todos se alborotaran, captó un par de ideas y desechó el resto. Ahora estaba preparado para darle a Minerva el mejor día de San Valentín de su vida.

De vuelta a la realidad, tenía la mano de Minerva en su brazo y la cubrió con la suya mientras buscaba la mirada de la animaga y le sonreía cálidamente, notando un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo en especial, Mine?— Preguntó con voz tenue, ella negó y devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

—No realmente. Creo que dejare que me sorprendas, Sirius. — Le respondió jovial mientras llegaban a la entrada del pueblo juntos causando que muchos de los estudiantes comentaran la curiosa "cita de los profesores".

—Vaya esto será muy comentado en el colegio— dijo Minerva algo nerviosa, al notar las miradas sobre ellos.

—Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?— Preguntó preocupado Sirius no quería meter en líos a su pelirroja y empezando a temer que algo podía pasar si estaban juntos.

—No... no, la verdad es que no existe ningún impedimento para que dos profesores salgan y se relacionen de alguna forma— las mejillas de la profesora se pusieron muy encendidas al darse cuenta de lo que había insinuado, pero él con una leve presión en su mano llamo su atención, ese gesto tuvo un efectivo efecto en Mine que lentamente alzó la mirada hasta topar con los ojos del animago, quien le guiño un ojo coqueto haciéndola reír.

—Vamos. Reservé una mesa en el Salón de Té, pero Mine no quise que estuviéramos rodeados de nuestros estudiantes, así que pedí que fuese privado y Madame Tudipié nos concedió una mesa muy especial— con un mirada divertida al ver la cara de extrañeza que la animaga puso, la guió a la parte de atrás de la tienda y con su varita hizo descender unas escaleras especiales, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir hasta el tejado de la tienda donde encontró una mesa para dos muy linda, con un mantel blanco y ribetes dorados en los filos y un ambiente decorado con flores de diversos tipos que tenían en conjunto una forma armoniosa, cayendo como en cascada dando un ambiente romántico e único.

Minerva jamás había visto tantas flores juntas y nunca había visto Hogsmeade desde esa altura y con ese ambiente tan cargado de magia, se sentía tan especial que puso ambas manos sobre su corazón que latía desbocado de emoción.

—Sirius esto es… ¡Hermoso!— Al acercarse a la mesa vio como la vajilla también era dorada y blanca, que contrastaba con lindos corazones de pétalos de tosa roja esparcidos por toda la mesa y se completaba con dulces de varios tonos desde rojo hasta blanco en degrade que estaban tanto para adornar la mesa como para tentar a los comensales.

Sirius se paró tras la silla que ella ocuparía para indicarle que se sentara, la acercó a la mesa con galantería, con ágil movimiento le acomodó la servilleta sobre el regazo y se sentó en la silla opuesta con una sensación en el pecho lleno de nervios, alegría, emoción y preocupación. Todo se le mezclaba. Esperaba estarlo haciendo bien o echaría todo a perder, aunque el rostro de la pelirroja daba a notar que estaba muy complacida con sus gestos hasta ahora.

Oyeron un plop que los alertó de la presencia de un elfo, el mismo que tras una reverencia se presentó.

—Bienvenidos al Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié, soy Biscuit su elfo asistente y esta área es la preferencial de la casa, solo muy pocos tienen acceso a ella, por lo que ustedes son nuestros clientes especiales el día de hoy— dijo con una solemnidad que a Minerva se le antojo muy repipi, pero adorable. No podía parar de sonreír. Mientras Sirius sentía que le sudaban las manos de los nervios y tenía que limpiárselas cada cierto tiempo en el pantalón para sentirse más tranquilo.

—Bien, Biscuit, ¿Por qué no nos das la cartilla de la casa y nos dejas unos minutos para elegir que tomaremos? — sugirió el animago y el elfo asintió y con un chasquido apareció frente a cada uno la cartilla en forma de Cupkey gigante con decoraciones en rosa chillón muy dulzones para el gusto de Black, quien al verlas se arrepintió de haberlo pedido, a los pocos segundo el elfo se disculpó y desapareció para dejarlos elegir su pedido.

—Veamos, ¿Qué te gustaría tomar, Mine?... he oído que el té de Loto blanco es espectacular aquí. — Eso se lo escucho a unas chicas en un corredor pero no contaría jamás que andaba de cotilla buscando información para sorprender a su acompañante.

—Se oye interesante, creo que pediré ese, y un cupcake de red velvet y chantilly con relleno de licor de cereza— dijo Mine mirando expectante al animago en espera de su pedido, él analizaba la cartilla pero se le hacía raro, no era muy dulcero pero si debía pedir algo del menú sería algo fuerte.

—Yo tomare lo mismo y un cupcake de café y cubierta de mocachino, y el relleno de crema de whiskey de fuego.

El elfo apareció a los pocos minutos para tomar el pedido, a los cinco minutos regresó con todo, sirvió en el fondo de cada taza una especie de botón, empezó a verte el agua caliente en ella, al hacerlo poco a poco el botón se fue abriendo, desplegándose una hermosa flor de Loto blanco que tras emanar una delicioso aroma se fue disolviendo suavemente en el agua, dejando solo su dulce fragancia en el ambiente.

Minerva vio encantada el proceso y luego con una brillante sonrisa miro a Sirius agradecida de que le mostrase tal espectáculo.

—Es tan delicado y hermoso— comentó la pelirroja.

—Me alegro de que te gustara, Mine— dijo tomando el té y acercándolo a sus labios algo distraído ante la belleza de su acompañante, por lo que se quemó un poco y bajó rápidamente la taza al plato mientras contenía la palabrota que seguro se le hubiera salido si no tenía cuidado.

Ella lo notó y se preocupó. —¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con discreción.

—Sí, sí solo no creí que estuviera tan caliente— comentó algo avergonzado.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces debo tener cuidado también— una risa suave salió de sus labios y él se relajo mirando lo divertida que estaba. Empezaron a comer sus dulces cupcakes mientras conversaban y ella le contaba lo bien que les había ido en el torneo gracias a sus sugerencias y apoyo, él se sentía orgulloso de que ella hubiera tomado sus consejos y los aplicara tan bien. Mientras la charla se iba haciendo más y más amena terminaron sus bebidas y los dulces y decidieron retirarse.

—Esta solo es una de las sorpresas de hoy,Mine. Pero el día es joven aun, así que espera algunas más— le guiñó el ojo y bajaron de aquella mágica terraza.

Ya otra vez en las calles de Hogsmeade, se dirigieron a la plazoleta donde una banda tocaba música suave e invitaban a bailar a las parejas mientras amenizaban con dulces melodías, Sirius le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

—¿Bailarías conmigo Mine? — preguntó. Ella con una inclinación de cabeza aceptó, se mordió el labio algo nerviosa, pero se había prometido no negarse ninguna experiencia, y si esto era parte de la aventura lo haría.

Bailaron una par de piezas muy románticas y Canuto se sentía en las nubes, tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y podía bailar con ella sin que nada en el ambiente se arruinara, mientras la pelirroja tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el olor de su colonia la tenían embriagada de placer, en sus mentes ambos tenían un debate.

Él sentía que está era la mujer de sus sueños y no quería dejarla ir, dejaría todo por Minerva, todo y a todas las tipas que pudiera llegar a tener, si solo ella le daba la oportunidad, sería un cachorrito a sus pies, el perro se volvería fiel y se dejaría domesticar sin dudar.

Ella podía oír el rápido palpitar del corazón del animago, que latía con fuerza, la seducía y emocionaba de igual manera, sabía que él sentía algo por ella y meditó lo que le hacía sentir él, pensó en Severus, en James siendo amigo tan cercano de este hombre, en cuán difícil sería para ambos empezar una relación apenas conociéndose pero sintiendo cosas tan fuertes, la música era perfecta para dejarlos estar en sus pensamientos pero manteniéndolos juntos.

Tras el tercer baile y un tanto reticentes se separaron y caminaron por la plazoleta de la mano, Sirius sentía que le faltaba valor para lo que quería hacer, pero la belleza de la animaga era tal que apechugo y se dispuso a dar el paso que necesitaba con tantas ganas dar.

—¿Sabes, Minerva? Estos meses en los que no te vi fueron muy duros y te extrañé muchísimo, creo que de tanto extrañarte mi cuarto tiene un circulo en el piso, pues daba vueltas por la habitación pensado en como estarías o que andarías haciendo— encogió un hombro como para restarle importancia mientras no apartaba la mirada a sus zapatos que en un momento así le parecieron tan interesantes. —En fin creo que entre todas esas vueltas me di cuenta de que jamás he extrañado así a nadie en esta vida ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos y tu sabes que ellos son importantes para mí— ella asintió pero se estremeció ligeramente al recordar a los amigos de su acompañante.

Él se dio cuenta y se puso serio.

—Bien, en realidad me di cuenta de que uno solo extraña así a alguien que es muy importante en su vida, y bueno yo… me di cuenta de que no quería estar lejos de ti sin verte, ni poder hablarte, ni darte ese beso en las mañanas, aunque sea en la mejilla mi hermosa Minerva, entonces me di cuenta de que me encantaría poder verte sin presión, ni miedo a lo que los demás digan, es decir yo quería pedirte, que … —tragó grueso, de pronto tenía la garganta seca y se sintió algo mareado.

—Lo que trato de decir es…—respiró profundo y se dejó llevar por la emoción —me preguntaba ¡si tú, mi bella Mine, si… podemos salir tu y yo, ya sabes si tu… querías… ser… mi … novia! — se preparó para carcajadas por su bochornoso desempeño o algún comentario que denotara que estaban enojada con él, pero nunca llegaron y cuando por fin logró mirar a la mujer a su rostro, notó un par de lagrimitas que no espero ver. La había cagado y en planos mayores, ella diría que no.

—Yo… este… Sirius yo… —empezó a hablar la pelirroja, pero de los nervios él se adelantó.

—No te preocupes sé que no soy la gran cosa para ti, Mine. Perd…— pero no llegó a terminar de hablar pues la pelirroja estaba apoyada en sus hombros y parada de puntitas dándole un casto beso en los labios, que lo dejó sin palabras.

—No hables tonterías, Black. Si me hubieras dejado terminar de hablar, habrías escuchado que creo que eres muy dulce y afectuoso y que me encantó lo que hiciste por mi hoy, por lo que creo que mereces una oportunidad para demostrarme que eres el hombre que necesito a mi lado.

Ella aun tenía sus manos en los hombros de él, y Sirius no salía de su asombro, había sentido los delicados labios de Minerva McGonagall sobre los suyos y no podía creérselo.

—Entonces, mi dulce princesa ¿Qué decides? — preguntó aun nervioso.

—Bueno creo que ya te respondí, Sirius. Pero si necesitas que sea más clara, entonces déjame decirte que… Sí, que acepto ser tu novia, y que quiero arriesgarme a una relación contigo porque quiero confiar en que tú puedes hacerme feliz. — comento Minerva con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos algo húmedos conteniendo lagrimas de felicidad.

Entonces, los azules ojos del animago se iluminaron de emoción, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acercando su rostro al de ella, poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos y sentir el cálido aliento de su novia acariciar su piel.

La música no había cesado y aun la podían escuchar era tan perfecto el ambiente que ambos sucumbieron a un beso que lejos de ser desesperado estaba cargado de sueños y necesidad, la necesidad de ambos de sentir que ese amor podía perdurar y que eran correspondidos en sentimientos.

Para Sirius nunca un beso fue tan puro, y carente de maldad, nunca había sentido que compartía su alma tan solo con unir sus labios, y sintió su cuerpo hormiguear de la magia que tenía el momento, deslizó su mano tras la nuca de ella en un beso que no quería terminar, pero el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y era poco lo que podía hacer ante eso, se separaron tan lentamente que aun podían sentirse aun estando ligeramente lejos.

Los ojos de Minerva permanecían cerrados, mientras Black los abrió observando cómo su rostro sonrojado y delicado estaba en absoluta calma frente a él. Los labios rojos y voluptuosos por la fricción y un mechón que resbalaba delicadamente sobre su ojo derecho y topaba las pequeñas pecas de su nariz, lo acomodó tras su oreja y besó con dulzura sus parpados y ella regresó a la realidad.

Lo miró algo nerviosa.

—Debes entender que yo… bueno… yo... — soltó un suspiro para coger fuerza y poder hablar, —Tú más que nadie sabes lo que pasó en mi vida y lo que me ha afectado, pero quiero ser una mujer normal, Sirius. No quiero seguir dejando que la vida pase y no poder sentir nada por nadie, solo me gustaría que entiendas que para mí es difícil reaccionar como las chicas que estás acostumbrado, yo necesito adaptarme primero a… ti— se miró los pies algo nerviosa pues no quería arruinar el momento.

La veía balbucear asustada y le acarició la mejilla. Una suave melodía de guitarras y una voz masculina arrullaba el ambiente entonando una canción que al animago se le antojó perfecta para su pelirroja, la tomó de la cintura mientras se mecían suavemente, le cantó mientras rozaba sus labios y acariciaba su mejilla con su nariz, aspirando el perfume de Mine y sintiendo que no querría estar en ningún sitio más que en el aquí y el ahora.

 ** _Regálame tu risa  
Enséñame a sonar  
Con solo una caricia  
Me pierdo en este mar_**

 ** _Regálame tu estrella  
La que ilumina esta noche  
Llena de paz y de armonía  
Y te entregaré mi vida_**

Cerró los ojos y confesó lo que su corazón guardaba.

—Tengo miedo de romper tu frágil corazón pero sé que puedo darte todo de mí para tratar de reparar esas heridas de tu pasado.

 ** _Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú_**

—Sé que no soy perfecto, no te llego ni a los talones, pero realmente siento que no podría amar a nadie más como te amo a ti Mine. Le has dado a mis días una luz que jamás ha tenido, y me vuelves un mejor hombre cada día. Por ti quiero superar cada día mis miedos y lograr convertirme en el hombre que mereces.

 ** _Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
Que sepa el mundo entero  
Que tu voz guarda un secreto  
No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
Se mueren de celos  
Tus ojos son destellos  
Tu garganta es un misterio_**

 ** _Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_**

 ** _Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú_**

—Quiero que esta relación vaya a tú ritmo, que se seas feliz a mi lado, porque tú ya me haces muy feliz, Minerva.

 ** _No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
Se mueren de celos  
Tus ojos son destellos  
Tu garganta es un misterio_**

 ** _Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú_**

 ** _Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú_**

Las últimas melodías de la canción le permitieron cerrar con un beso muy cálido que poco a poco se profundizó, mientras la pelirroja se rindió a sus miedos y olvidando todo lo que la atormentaba hasta hace unos minutos, sintiendo que estaba dando un paso que su alma le pedía dar.

—Si Sirius, quiero ser feliz junto a ti, quiero vivir junto a ti este amor, y juntos crecer y ser mejores, gracias por darme el tiempo que necesito para poder avanzar y solo ten paciencia conmigo pues aun me cuesta dejarme llevar, pero te prometo intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas por ti— la mirada de profundo amor del animago la hizo sonreír y lo abrazo con cariño temblando un poco de los nervios, el beso su frente y la apretó mas contra su pecho mientras le dijo al oído con un susurro.

—Prometo cuidar de ti y de tu corazón mi dulce Mine, te amo y quiero hacer lo mejor para ti— ella asintió y poco a poco se separaron hasta estar tomados de las manos, él le dio un último beso en los labios y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo.

—¿Crees que podamos pasar por Honeydukes? — preguntó a su ahora novio, y pensar en que él era su novio la hizo sonrojar cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el animago.

—Es que quiero comprarle algo por San Valentín a Pomona y para Amycus — se explicó la pelirroja, mientras Sirius al oír el ultimo nombre se tensó un poco, pero bueno el ahora era su novio y el otro un simple amigo, trató de razonar, por lo que asintió y la guió de la mano hasta la mentada tienda donde hicieron varias compras.

Entre lo que compraron estaban dulces de piña con licor de malta que le gustaban a Pomona, y las manzanas confitadas que le encantaban a Amycus, fresas bañadas en chocolate blanco que Minerva adoraba y una paleta multi sabores que le llamó la atención a Sirius, era una versión nueva de las grajeas de todos los colores, mientras la chupabas te iba presentando un sabor diferente por un minuto, y pasaba al siguiente sabor pero nunca sabías que sabor te iba a tocar por lo que era un riesgo chuparla y como todo buen travieso y curioso el animago se aventuró a comprarla.

Caminaban de regreso al Colegio tomados de las manos mientras conversaban, pero había algo que Sirius le quería contar a Minerva antes de que su relación avanzara pues sabía que si quería que la relación fuera sincera debería empezar por ese peludo detalle, y es que nadie aparte de sus amigos sabía que el mayor de los chicos de la casa Black era un animago no autorizado.

La llevó hasta el lago y llamo a Kreacher, que con algo de hosca actitud les preparó una manta y una cesta con el almuerzo que consistía en una variedad de carnes que fueron asando poco a poco mientras las iban consumiendo. Todo le parecía a Mine muy divertido jamás se le ocurría comer cosas así pero además de deliciosas se le hizo novedoso.

Cuando estuvieron llenos Sirius se aclaró la garganta y mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos habló un poco nervioso.

— Princesa, mi último regalo del día de hoy, la franqueza, pues quiero contarte algo de mí que solo tres personas en este mundo saben— ella lo miró sin comprender pero se sentó recta y se predispuso para escuchar, se le hizo raro cuando por el contrario él se puso de pie, parándose frente a ella la miró y le dio una última indicación. —Mantén la mente abierta ¿sí? — dijo con nerviosismo patente en la voz.

Frente a ella se transformó en un perro negro de gran tamaño, y ella se hizo para atrás algo asustada, mas por sus instintos felinos que por el miedo en sí a ese cambio, lo miro con ojos como platos y le dijo aun con sorpresa destilando en su voz.

—¡Eres un animago!

* * *

 **Veamos hasta aquí la parte medular de la cita, ahora vienen las confesiones jejeje y veremos qué dirá Sirius cuando sepa que Minerva es una gatita, eso solo lo saben Albus, Severus, y Pomona, ni siquiera Amycus lo sabe pero veremos qué dirá Canuto o si la perseguirá hasta los arboles cuando la vea transformarse también o si ella tiene valor para decírselo Jeje**

 **www. youtube watch?v =F0rwOsAteXM**

 **Por si quieren saber que canción suena es la de Pablo Alborán - Solamente Tú**

 **Feliz San Valentín de nuevo aun que atrasado jeje y gracias a aquellos que leen este fic, lo escribo con cariño aunque mi ortografía no sea la mejor espero lograr transmitirles esa magia que se dan entre estos personajes :3 déjame tu review con la crítica o que crees que pasara ándale o mato a algún personaje… ok no… pero estaré limpiando mi arma por si no veo reviews jajaja ;)**


	13. 13 secretos y más secretos

Cuando estuvieron llenos Sirius se aclaró la garganta y mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos habló un poco nervioso.

— Princesa, mi último regalo del día de hoy, la franqueza, pues quiero contarte algo de mí que solo tres personas en este mundo saben— ella lo miró sin comprender pero se sentó recta y se predispuso para escuchar, se le hizo raro cuando por el contrario él se puso de pie, parándose frente a ella la miró y le dio una última indicación. —Mantén la mente abierta ¿sí? — dijo con nerviosismo patente en la voz.

Frente a ella se transformó en un perro negro de gran tamaño, y ella se hizo para atrás algo asustada, mas por sus instintos felinos que por el miedo en sí a ese cambio, lo miro con ojos como platos y le dijo aun con sorpresa destilando en su voz.

— ¡Eres un animago! —

* * *

 **SECRETOS Y MÁS SECRETOS**

Él se apoyo en sus patas traseras y agacho su cabeza bajando las orejas como forma de rendición ante ella luego se acento en las patas delanteras y se arrastro lentamente hasta su regazo con mirada de pena dando pequeños quejiditos, esperando su reacción.

Ella trago grueso, enfocándose en esos ojos caninos que la veían con un infinito amor y algo más... -que era eso... ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?... ¿A su reacción?... ¡Merlín! Es un animago y una raza que va contra la mía- pensaba con algo de nerviosismo.

Sonrió con timidez pero lentamente acerco su mano al hocico del can, con mano trémula acaricio su pelaje y el rabo del animal se disparo a abanicar de contento, mientras ella con ojos algo cristalizados por las lagrimas contenidas sonreía de la tonta reacción del hombre que amaba.

\- ¿Por qué solo tres personas saben esto Sirius? - Dijo con voz pausada y serena, en instantes él cambio de can a su estado humano, Minerva dejo la mano apoyada en la mejilla de su amado.

-Porque solo se lo he confiado a mis amigos de aventuras- dijo algo apenado pero aprisionando la mano de su novia con la propia, disfrutando de su tacto sobre su piel

-Ya sabes Remus, Peter y... James- ante la mención de ultimo ella se tenso un poco, y el acaricio el dorso de su mano con su pulgar atrayendo su mirada a sus ojos.

Los nervios que la mención del amigo de su novio le causaban no los podía evitar, aun le asustaba saber cómo podrían sobre llevar esa situación pero los ojos de Sirius le reflejaban un afecto indescifrable y eso la calmaba poco a poco, su sonrisa afloro y le dijo con algo de dudas -Yo también tengo un secreto, pero en mi caso solo lo saben mi mentor Albus y mi amiga de toda una vida Pomona-

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y tomando su varita se inclino más hacia él cambiando en un dos por tres en un bello felino atigrado con unos ojos verdes hechizantes, que camino con elegancia hasta el regazo de un shockeado Sirius y ronroneo buscando llamar su atención.

El hombre perdió unos segundos el color el rostro y luego estiro su mano con dudas comenzando a acariciar tras las orejas al gato frente a él, se aclaro la voz y soltó una risa que nerviosa mientras ella ronroneaba contenta al sentir sus caricias, el sin poder evitarlo la tomo del suelo y se levanto abrazándola, ella algo asustada se transformo en sus brazos y Sirius la sostuvo de la cintura sin perder el equilibrio pues su bella novia no pesaba casi nada y la hizo girar por el aire una vez más mientras reían juntos y disfrutaban de la presencia el uno del otro. -Eres perfecta mi amor- le susurro al oído mientras su cantarina risa resonaba en el silencioso ambiente.

Mientras tanto a la distancia una figura cuya túnica negra ondeaba al viento los veía sintiendo un dolor infinito en su pecho, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba, en brazos de uno de sus peores enemigos, lo que quemaba su alma y lo llenaba de cólera, y aun en ese dolor no podía apartar la mirada de esa bella pelirroja que pudo haber sido suya, pero que su estupidez logro apartar, maldecía al estúpido Black que supo ganarla, al desgraciado de Potter que logro joderla, a la maldita vida que siempre le jugaba en contra, y si mismo por no haber previsto , lo que pasaría con Pomona, mientras en su mano apretaba una hoja con rabia como si eso pudiese lograr que lo que en ella estaba escrito pudiera desaparecer.

* * *

 **Flashback**

-Severus amor, te estaba buscando- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a prisa tratando de alcanzar al pocionista, que a su vez quería esquivarla, pues no quería saber más de ella a pesar de sus clandestinos encuentros, de los que ahora se arrepentía.

-Sprout- dijo sin detenerse y con frialdad que a la mujer extraño, pero que ignoro olímpicamente al alcanzarlo a pesar de sus cortas piernas, sosteniendo su brazo lo detuvo lentamente, él la miro con como siempre son fastidio, y una expresión de pocas ganas de verte.

Su voz melosa le crispaba los nervios no entendía como había vuelto a caer en esa situación al estar junto a ella, alzo una ceja como exigiéndole que se dé prisa y lo deje en paz, - ¡Amor feliz día de San Valentín!- Una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en el rostro de la herborista seguido de un rubor que se le antojo absurdo al profesor, pues implicaba sentimientos que él no estaba dispuesto a recibir de ella.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Sprout? - hizo énfasis en su apellido y omitió cualquier referencia al mentado día, pues no sentía nada, ni siquiera amistad por ella, su mejor amiga Lily y su amada Minerva eran las únicas que merecía algún tipo de mención en dicho día, pero ya el destino se había encargado de apartarlas de su vida, así que detestaba esa fecha, y que se lo recordara esta mujer que lo había logrado envolver entre sus piernas seduciéndolo con métodos absurdos en los que admitía que había sido su error dejarse envolver, le molestaba demasiado

-Mi vida, solo quería desearte un lindo día de San Valentín y bueno darte un regalo y una noticia amor-. Severus entrecerró los ojos algo no pintaba bien de esto y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca vaticinándole que lo que vendría era algo que no sería de su gusto.

La mujer le acerco un paquete con envoltura amarilla y dorado que le pareció tan desagradable que solo asintió como agradecimiento, tomándolo o mejor dicho arrancándoselo de las manos, mientras pretendió empezar su marcha nuevamente.

-Pero amor, ¿No lo abrirás?- Dijo ella volviéndolo a detener, la paciencia de Snape estaba llegando a su límite y trato de controlarse para no ser grosero.

-Creí que era mi regalo, por lo que sería mi decisión cuando y donde abrirlo ¿No? - espeto molesto y mirando profundamente a la mujer que por un momento se encogió de temor pero al segundo se recupero para sorpresa del pocionista.

-Bueno es tu regalo, pero nos incumbe a ambos por lo que me gustaría saber qué opinas del mismo- Su voz trataba de sonar indiferente a las malas formas de Severus, este lo comprendió pero suspiro molesto para mostrar su frustración y descontento con ser interrumpido en sus actividades.

-Está bien, lo abriré Sprout- Respondió con ironía.

De mala gana desato el moño dorado, mientras la miraba con enfado, aparto la tapa de la caja y los papeles que tapaban el contenido, al ver en el interior sintió que se le iba el aire, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago con el mazo de un trol.

Dentro de la caja amarilla Hufflepuff estaban dos delicados zapatitos de bebe, Verde con amarillo con un brochecito de una serpiente enroscada en alusión a su casa y daba claro significado al obsequio

Sus manos temblaron del impacto, y miro a la mujer como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Pomona... ¡Explícate!- Tomo su brazo con más brusquedad de la que pretendió, pero la angustia lo invadía, la arrastro hasta un aula vacía, con su varita cerro la misma, silenciándola también para evitar curiosos.

\- ¡Severus me lastimas! - Se quejo la herborista mirándolo con reproche -me explicas que pretendes Pomona, porque esto no me parece graciosos- dijo entregándole de malas formas la cajita con los zapatitos los cuales se tambalearon a punto de caer, ella los atrapo con rápidos reflejos.

-No entiendo, ¿que no comprendes amor? Es muy fácil, es mi forma de decirte que seremos padres, corazón mío, ¿No te alegra? - Dijo ella abrazando la cajita con su delicado contenido.

La miro como si no la conociera, y un dolor cruzo su pecho, ¿Que había hecho? ¿Cómo había cometido ese gran error?, era un pocionista... porque demonios no le dio la poción del día después a esta imprudente cabeza hueca, en que lió estaba metido. ¡Minerva! Cuando se entere lo matara o a ella.

-Pomona, ¿Qué te hace creer que estas embarazada?- Se aferro a la esperanza de que fuera un error.

-Pues la prueba de embarazo que me hizo Poppy Pomfrey hace dos días, cuyo resultado a dado positivo- Le entrego un pergamino que lo confirmaba, con el sello de la enfermería como aval y continuo como si tal no era una gran bomba en la vida de ese hombre -Aunque aun no me pudo definir que iba a ser si niño o niña, pero lo que sea será bien recibida ¿Verdad amor? - La cara de Severus era un poema mientras leía la confirmación del embarazo, todo se le fue al demonio, sus planes de reconquistar a Minerva, la vida que había soñado con su pelirroja, su niña la única que había logrado penetrar su corazón y ahora esto se interponía en su camino, no podía odiar mas su vida y su destino. La miro con rabia, y se le acerco con su imponente presencia hasta acorralarla contra el escritorio de dicha aula.

-¡No juegues conmigo Pomona! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? - Sin esperar su respuesta tomo su varita y se adentro a la mente de la mujer, inmediatamente vio todo, los planes y las medidas que tomo ella para envolverlo, se petrifico en el acto, había caído de la forma más estúpida en una trampa, sintió el amor de la mujer hacia él, pero era un amor corrupto, lleno de envidia hacia su pelirroja, era un amor que pretendía lastimarla y robarle sus afectos, se sintió asqueado de ese sentimiento.

Al salir de esa mente retorcida sintió un gran mareo y nauseas, sentía la repulsión más grande hacia esta mujer que estúpidamente había hecho suya por error.

-No te ayudare a dañarla Pomona, ¡No a ella!- la pelinegra abrió los ojos con terror pero su rápida capacidad para recomponerse a las situaciones le permitió responderle con tanta rabia que Severus se sintió como una basura absoluta.

-Pues ya lo has hecho amor mío, tu y yo seremos padres y le daremos un lindo hogar a este bebé y ni pienses que te excusaras frente a ella, no tienes ninguna oportunidad, tiene a Black y a Carrow sobre ella que son solteros, libres y muy atractivos- soltó sin piedad y continuo implacable.

-Tu mi amado, ahora tienes una familia a la que cuidar, así que deja de berrear y sé un hombre- le espeto con rencor, mientras tomo la cajita y su contenido y los re-acomodo como si nada.

-Mañana podremos ir a San Mugo, allá me harán unos exámenes mas exhaustivos, ya sabes que Poppy está un poco limitada en la enfermería y en el hospital podrán indicarnos también el sexo si lo deseamos- dijo Pomona mientras se encamino a la puerta.

-No lo hagas público aun Pomona, déjame ser yo quien se lo diga- rogó Severus en un último acto de proteger el corazón de Minerva.

La mujer desde la puerta solo volteo el rostro mirándolo de reojo mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro -muy tarde Severus, ya muchos lo saben y pronto lo sabrá ella, además no debes preocuparte, hoy ella está en una cita de San Valentín con su querido Sirius, y se de buena fuente que el planeo un día para que ella jamás pueda olvidar y se le declarara hoy- el corazón de pocionista se comprimió adolorido al oír esas palabras, la perdería para siempre y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

* * *

De vuelta a la realidad, el los veía juntos y la bilis corría por su garganta tratando de salir pues la rabia lo consumía. Todo indicaba que ahora ellos eran pareja, ¿Y él?... Él tenía ahora una responsabilidad que no pidió ni quería. Debía hacerse cargo de una mujer y un hijo que no pidió ni le interesaba tener.

Regreso al colegio con la rabia comiéndose sus entrañas, y jurando que no permitiría que el maldito Black se la quedase, si no era de él tampoco seria de nadie.

El corazón oscuro de Severus, encontró otra razón de latir y el mal había encontrado un lugar para existir.

* * *

 **chan chan chan! se vienen días oscuros... o no? jeje Reviews... los pocos que leen dejen su opinión esto esta por empezar a ponerse bueno y muchas gracias a AmericaWRS10, Mlunatica, Sta Granger, Areeh y todos lo que leer y dejan un Review es lindo leerlos, no soy buena contestando pero déjeme decirles que yo odio a Pomona tanto como uds. y me derrite ese Sirius cachorrito hermoso que se muere por Minerva. wiiiii viene Severus con sus dramas celopatas ojala no nos frustre el romance.**

 **dejen me su REVIEW para ver que opinan y sobretodo para saber que siguen ahí o.O!**

 **Jean**


	14. 14 Algo no está bien

**gracias por su comentarios a Mlunatica, AmericaWRS10, PoisonBlackMalfoy, Sta Granger y a mi betha super linda que ya esta más desocupadita 3 les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero saber de ustedes chicas :3**

* * *

 **Algo no está bien**

Unos días después el colegio era un hervidero de chismes, los profesores eran el centro de atención de los estudiantes, algo nunca antes visto, se rumoreaba que el implacable Snape había preñado a la sosa Sprout, y que la sexy e intocable subdirectora McGonagall había logrado ponerle el collar al indomable Black, solo faltaba que Albus saliera del closet y tendrían todo lo que necesitaban para encontrar todo un culebrón en el profesorado.

Lo que muchos no sabían era que todos esos sucesos se desarrollaron mucho antes de aquel 14 de febrero, es más aquel día solo se habían expuesto ante todo el colegio.

Una feliz Minerva se sentaba en su mesa a desayunar mientras esperaba que llegara Sirius, que seguro por dormilón aún no se levantaba, sonreía radiante y llena de emoción recordando las horas que pasaban juntos, cuando una agitada Vector se acomodó a su lado suspirando para recuperar el aliento.

—Cariño ¿Te enteraste?... Oh que digo si es tu mejor amiga, seguro ya lo sabes, pero no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, sabes el alboroto que hay en todo el colegio, bueno como no vas a saber si eres parte del mismo... — Se rió descaradamente de ella. —En fin querida creo que eres muy honorable al no haber maldecido a Pomona, aunque sea solo por su estado, yo en tu lugar le hubiera dado una hermosa cola y dos orejas que la distingan como la zorra que es, mira que siendo tu amiga meterse con tu ex es lo más deplorable que le pueden hacer a una como amiga, y más sabiendo los años que te traía arrastrando la túnica Snape— Concluyó la mujer con su rápido discurso.

Minerva no entendía nada pero el vello de la nuca se le estaba erizando, temiendo algo que podía llegar a causarle gran daño.

—Emmm Séptima, puedes dejar de dar vueltas a la situación y explicarme ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? — Se estaba poniendo de nervios y no quería estropear su hermoso día.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros muy bien sujetos en un moño bajo su sombrero de punta la miró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿No lo sabes, Minerva? Por Merlín que desafortunado tener que ser yo quien te lo diga— Se lamentó falsamente la aritmántica mientras ya que internamente le causaba un pequeño placer el saber que la pelirroja sufriría al saber las "buenas nuevas", ella era otra de las tantas personas que consideraban a Minerva una afortunada arribista, que estaba en su cargo por mera fascinación de Albus más no por merecerlo, pues era demasiado joven para ostentar tal cargo.

—Bueno cariño sé fuerte— dijo para tratar de "prepararla" sabiendo que crisparía mas sus nervios —Pasa, que Pomona está embarazada de Severus Snape, tiene aproximadamente 2 meses y ellos están felices de tener a su primogénito— dijo terminando la última frase con suavidad ya que sabía que no era tan cierto eso.

Minerva sintió que algo en ella se rompía, pero no por amor si no por el dolor de una traición, era su amiga, él había embarazado nada más y nada menos que a su mejor amiga, como buena tonta era la última en saber que ellos se entendían de esa forma, mientras que ella había estado años ansiando en secreto un beso, una caricia, y de pronto ellos tendrían un hijo, se sintió sola y devastada, pero no podía demostrarle eso a su interlocutora pues notaba la satisfacción ante su desconcierto de la mujer a su lado.

—Que... alegría para ellos, creo es... muy... especial. — Dijo tratando de hablar mientras las palabras se le atragantaban entre las nauseas y las ganas de llorar que se acumulaban en su garganta, rogó por poder salir de ahí y no dejar que nadie la viera llorar.

En ese momento sintió una mano en la suya, tomando lenta y discretamente aire para no ahogarse, giró a ver quien la tocaba, deseando que fuera Sirius pero sorprendiéndose con ver a Amycus, quien le sonreía con algo parecido a la calidez que necesitaba.

—¿Hola McGonagall como te fue en tu gran cita? Tengo días sin verte— Preguntó con cortesía, aunque más lo hacía por curiosidad pues deseaba con toda su alma que le dijese que mal para poder consolar a su amiga.

—Pues... bien... sí... muy bien— dijo algo apesadumbrada pero recomponiéndose, ella tenía a Sirius, él era su novio, y Severus, ya no era nadie en su vida , ahora solo era un mal recuerdo y debía permanecer así sin dañarla más.

La puerta lateral tras la mesa de profesores se abrió con fuerza y un Snape altivo y enojado entro en el comedor posicionándose junto a Vector sin decir nada pero fijando su mirada en la mano de Minerva que Amycus sostenía sin ninguna pretensión.

—Vaya, vaya McGonagall tan pronto y ya estas buscando un novio nuevo, creí que Black al menos duraría una semana antes de meter la pata, pero ni eso y ¿ya estas con otro de la mano?— Sus palabras destilaban venero y rabia, pues esa era SU mano, la mano que él quería tener entre sus dedos acariciando su rostro, enredada en sus cabellos, ella era su chica y ningún maguillo de poca monta merecía sostenerla así, solo él.

Minerva se zafó delicadamente de la mano de Carrow mirándolo con ojos de disculpa, sintiéndose una tonta al saber que Severus tenía razón, si su novio la veía así malinterpretaría las cosas.

—No creo que esas cosas sean de tu incumbencia Snape, además creo que Black no dudaría de Minerva ni la trataría de esa forma, aún si nos viese tomados de la mano pues ella y yo somos amigos y no estamos haciendo nada malo— dijo con desprecio Carrow mientras mantenía apretada la mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia y las ganas de pararse y maldecir al pocionista, pues veía a la pelirroja temblar levemente.

—¿Escuché mi apellido? — Pregunto Sirius al entrar por la misma puerta lateral, luciendo como un millón de galeones según la apreciación de Vector, deslumbrando con su sensual sonrisa, —¡Buenos días a todos... menos a uno! — Se inclinó junto a Minerva y la beso en los labios delicadamente mientras miraba de reojo a Snape. —¡Buenos días, princesa! ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Preguntó causando que Amycus se limpiara la boca y se levantara rápidamente para retirarse, pues una cosa era defender a Minerva pero otra muy diferente era quedarse a ver como otro la manoseaba

—Oh mira, que amable Carrow de cederme tu puesto para poder estar junto a mi novia.

La cara del hombre era un poema mientras se paró caminado a su lado y sin apartar la mirada de las azules orbes de Sirius, le sonrió de lado y le dijo con ironía cargada en sus palabras.

—Ya hablaremos Black, ¡Ya hablaremos!

Snape con deleite miró la escena donde los dos hombres que acechaban a su pelirroja se lanzaban dagas por los ojos, será tan fácil ponerlos uno contra el otro y librarse de ellos dejando su camino libre.

—Profesor Snape caramba, ya me enteré que vas a ser padre, lo felicito a usted y a su mujer, una hermosa pareja debo recalcar, tal para cual.— Sirius siseó destilando desprecio, tomando la mano de Mine que en ese momento era fría y temblaba ligeramente.

Black no era tonto, cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba buscó de inmediato a su animaga en el mapa del merodeador, cuando la vio en el gran comedor y quienes estaban a su lado prácticamente había corrido hacia ella para apoyarla, pues sabía perfectamente que Minerva sintió algo muy fuerte por Severus.

Le dolía pensar que ella estuviera así por él y la noticia de su paternidad, la vio soltar su tenedor, tomar su servilleta, limpiar sus labios discretamente y con una reverencia tratar de retirarse, ella le dio una breve mirada y pudo ver el dolor grabado en esos verdes ojos que amaba.

En un acto de extrema crueldad que no pudo contener, Snape la llamó antes de que lograse escapar de su escrutinio.

— ¡McGonagall! ¿No vas a felicitarme?, o ¿Te desagrada la noticia? ¿No esperabas que me enamorase de una mujer tan completa y sin problemas emocionales como Pomona? O ¿Hay algo más que te moleste, Mine? — Sirius se levantó y se puso cerca de ella, quien sintió su presencia alentándola y dándole su apoyo,

—Como bien dijo mi novio Severus, felicidades son tal para cual, mis mejores deseos para ustedes— Sin siquiera mirarlo salió del gran comedor con todo su porte y dignidad lo más intacto posible, seguida de Sirius que la tomó de la mano y la guió a su habitación, ella entró sin siquiera fijarse a donde la habían llevado, cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella sintió los fuertes brazos de su novio rodeándola, infundiéndole fortaleza, y dejándola desahogarse sin miedo a ser criticada.

Estuvieron así casi una hora y el sólo acariciaba su cabello y espalda, dejando besos en su cabeza, mientras ella dejaba ir todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía, cuando se hubo calmado, la acercó a su sala de estar y limpió su rostro con delicadeza.

—¿Estás mejor, princesa? — ella asintió, tomando una respiración profunda decidió explicarse a su novio pues no quería que tuviera pensamientos errados.

—Yo... no lloro por él Sirius, lloro porque Pomona es mi mejor amiga y siento como si me hubiera traicionado, ella supo cuantos años añore el amor de Severus y cuan enamorada estuve de él, y no entiendo cómo logró envolverlo para quedar embarazada de él— dijo esto último con voz muy trémula.

Llenándose de paciencia Canuto le acaricio la mejilla, mientras analizaba lo sucedido en los meses anteriores, como los veía siempre juntos y cómo reaccionó Pomona cuando supo que él estaba interesado en Mine, sintió un escalofrió ante la idea de que pudo ser él quien estuviera de padre ahora pero no, sacudió la cabeza despejándose de esa idea pues sabía que él no era el objetivo de la arpía esa.

Sabía que si bien le sugirió que no la lastime, la ironía había rezumado en sus palabras lo que lo hizo temblar nuevamente, —Mine creo que no debes confiar en nada de lo que Pomona te diga, mi instinto me dice que ella tiene algo en contra tuyo y no es de fiar— le limpiaba las lágrimas mientras le hablaba.

—Sirius no digas esas cosas, ella es como mi hermana hemos sido amigas desde sus once años, ella me ha apoyado siempre ¿Cómo podría odiarme? — Dudaba de que él entendiera así que hizo más gráfica la situación. — Es como si dijeses que no confías en Remus o James— lo miró a los ojos tratando de hacerlo entender

—Amor, desde lo que te paso jamás volví a confiar ciegamente en James y jamás pude ser franco con Remus pues perdería a mi amigo, así que no creo que sea el mejor ejemplo, pero se dé que hablas, y tienes que creerme, sé cuando una persona busca hacerle el mal a otra y fue eso justamente lo que noté en ella.— Se frotó la cara con ambas manos tratando de liberar la frustración que sentía al no hacer comprender a su gatita lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era demasiado inocente y eso lo enamoraba más pero también lo frustraba un poco.

— La vez que vio tu foto en Francia, ¿Recuerdas?... ¿esa que me enviaste? — ella asintió y miraba expectante oyendo con atención sus palabras. — Bueno, esa vez ella me aseguró que tú estabas teniendo una relación con Amycus y me dio a entender que eras muy fácil de conquistar y de llevar a la cama, yo realmente sentí rabia en ese momento, pero lo pensé mejor y sé completamente tu situación Minerva, lo difícil que ha sido que aceptes salir conmigo y que me veas como hombre y no solo como amigo. — Hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse ante la idea de Carrow tocando a su novia y continúo tratando de hacerse entender.— Sé que ustedes han sido compañeros durante el viaje y tu eres muy dulce y no le niegas la amistad a nadie, pero créeme que si no te conociera sus palabras habrían causado que me decepcionara de ti, fue muy chocante el escucharle insinuar que la mujer que amo estaba en brazos de otro, mientras yo estaba aquí muriéndome por verte— Sirius dejo caer su rostro al recordar cómo se sintió aquel día.

Minerva se le acercó, conmovida por la muestra de confianza y sentimientos que su novio le profesaba, con ternura tomó su rostro y dejo ir todos esos pensamientos que la atormentaron minutos antes, Sirius debía ser su prioridad y no pensaría en nada más, si su amiga se había desgraciado la vida con su el idiota de Snape ya no le importaría.

El hombre frente a ella, con aquel rostro desdibujado de pesar, debía estar primero en sus pensamientos. Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lo instó a mirarla, cuando lo hizo el profundo azul de sus ojos le dio la calma que había necesitado, con lentitud tortuosa acercó sus labios a los de su novio sellándolos con un beso dulce, lleno de sentimientos para ambos, él la tomo de la cintura disfrutando de el sabor de sus labios como muchas veces deseó y soñó, ahora eran pareja y el resto del mundo no importaba.

Mientras en la mesa de profesores un amargado Severus aun miraba la puerta por la que la pelirroja y el estúpido Black se habían ido, tuvo que contenerse de ir tras ella y maldecir al idiota ese que se creía su dueño ahora, ¿qué derecho creía que tenía?, ella era solo suya y no la dejaría no importaba lo que Sprout dijera, ni siquiera esa vida que crearon por accidente, nada la separaría de él.

En ese momento hizo su entrada la causante de su desgracia, pero la descarada no se daba por aludida ante su desprecio y eso lo indignaba más aún.

—¡Amor!— Lo llamó haciéndolo rechinar los dientes del fastidio.

—¿Qué demonios Sprout? Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así— Ladro el hombre con rabia mal disimulada, haciendo que Vector que no perdía pie de la escena lo mirara de reojo, Pomona ni corta ni perezosa le sonrió con petulancia.

— ¿Pues como quieres que le diga al padre de mi hijo? Si eres mi amor, Severus. Además Séptima aquí presente es consciente de nuestra relación y los estudiantes están alejados para saber de qué hablamos, es más me atrevería a decir que nos ignoran. — Concluyó sentándose junto a él, tomando su mano mientras lo miraba con adoración melosa, lo que hizo que se estremeciera y apartase la mano.

—Vaya cariño, hoy no amaneciste de muy buen ánimo— le recriminó la morena sonado un poco ofendida ante su falta de afecto.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Pomona? — los puyó Séptima divertida de ver la escena, mientras Severus se levantaba y las miraba a ambas con desprecio y molestia.

—Un infierno es lo que es esto, Vector, ¡Un maldito infierno!— Espetó a la mujer haciendo la cerrar los ojos ante las palabras lanzadas con tal fuerza, mientras el pocionista lanzaba su servilleta contra la mesa y se retiraba rojo de la rabia contenida que sentía.

Pomona lo vio irse y resopló, sabiendo que se estaba resistiendo a sus planes, pero ella no era de las que se amedrentaban, sino no hubiera llegado hasta donde estaba, acarició su insípido vientre y empezó a planear su siguiente paso, ya era tiempo de joder a Minerva como se lo merecía, no dejaría que estuviera tan campante pues mientras ella estuviera por los alrededores Severus no se centraría en su familia y eso era algo que no podía permitir, ahora tenía un objetivo, convertirse en la Señora Snape, y eliminar a la maldita pelirroja de su camino de una vez por todas, tal vez Askaban o la muerte serían un buen lugar para ella.

* * *

 **Se vienen momentos oscuros queridos lectores y lectoras. ¿correrá sangre?**


	15. 15 Temporada de dolor

**Primero que nada gracias a mi betha bella** **AreRojasDH** **son eres lo máximo, también gracias a Mlunatica, PoisonBlackMalfoy, y a AmericaWRS10 que siguen la historia. Este capítulo es corto pero trae su trama así que a leer.**

 **por si no lo han notado todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de JK, solo la historia es mía aunque no llegue ni a los talones de ella jeje**

* * *

 **Temporada de dolor**

— Bien y recuerden la tarea será para la siguiente clase, 200 líneas como mínimo, el tema es, sobre las excepciones a la ley de Transformaciones de Gamp. Recuerden que tienen mucho material de apoyo en la biblioteca, y la Sra. Pince estará más que feliz de guiarlos— explicó Minerva a los estudiantes de sexto año, que se removían molestos por la cantidad de trabajo que tendrían que consultar en tan poco tiempo.

La pelirroja los vio salir con una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza ante su actitud tan apática a las tareas, cuando el último estudiante hubo salido cerrando la puerta, ella se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar la tarea que le habían entregado. Era muy meticulosa en su trabajo, así que se tomaba el tiempo para evaluar la redacción, letra, y otros tantos detalles que según su apreciación eran necesarios para formar el carácter de un buen mago.

No iba ni por la mitad de su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió completa, revelando a nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga, quien a paso decidido entro al aula y se acercó a su escritorio.

— Pomona… ¿Cómo estás?— le dijo tan sinceramente que tomó desprevenida a la aludida, que se recompuso en segundos pues a ella no la convencería con su melosa actitud.

— Estoy bien… más que bien, ¡Excelente!, pero vine a hacerte participe de las buenas nuevas querida Minerva — Respondió con sorna y una sonrisa de medio lado que pretendía ser triunfal pero que le daba una forma antinatural a su rostro — ¡Estoy embarazada! Tengo dos meses de embarazo, según las pruebas que me hicieron en San Mungo, es un varón y está en perfectas condiciones, su padre está emocionado y estamos planificando su llegada pero pronto uniremos nuestras vidas para darle un hogar respetable— la bruja se acomodó contra la mesa de la pelirroja, mientras estas trataba de poner un rostro impasible sin soltar uno de los trabajos que había estado revisando antes de la interrupción, el cual empezaba a rajarse por la fuerza con la que lo mantenía sujeto.

— Felicidades cariño ¿Y quién es el orgulloso padre? — Lo sabía todo y le dolía el alma, pero si Sirius tenía razón sobre lo que motivaba a su antigua amiga, ella no le daría el gusto, no le permitiría ver el dolor que le causaba, sacaría su león interior y le haría frente a sus problemas sin miedo a nada.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Rodó lo ojos la morena y actuó como si realmente no se lo pudiera creer. —Vaya que Severus es un poco lento para las cosas— hizo su pausa dramática mientras jugaba con los objetos del escritorio de la animaga — Pero en fin, se puede llegar a estar en ese estado de olvido si se es tan feliz como él esta. — Soltó una risita estridente que a Minerva se le antojó como uñas en una pizarra.

— ¡Que sorpresa, Pomona! Jamás creí que tu y Snape tuvieran intereses comunes, o se gustasen mutuamente pero que hermoso que hayan procreado al fruto de ese amor.— El bebé no tenía la culpa, no desearía nada mal a una criatura inocente, así que con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con sinceridad, traer en el vientre una nueva vida era algo maravilloso que ella anhelaba hacer algún día.

— Pomona, has sido como una hermana para mi todos estos años, y me alegra de sobre manera que hayas encontrado el amor y la felicidad en una sola persona— su felicitación era real y sin pretensión aun cuando la mataba decirlo.

—Mmmm — su tono era escéptico y burlón, se separó de ella mirándola inexpresiva, altanera y con un deje de superioridad que no le pasó desapercibido a Minerva.

— Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, y espero de corazón que tu nueva familia sea muy feliz y prospera— Su sonrisa se congeló ante la mirada de odio que le había recibido como respuesta a sus palabra de aliento.

— Lo único que necesito de ti es que desaparezcas mujer— le espetó con rabia a la pelirroja que la veía con una expresión de confusión, acto seguido levantó su mano a nivel del rostro de Minerva y con un fuerte soplido a la palma de su mano, lanzó un polvo blanquecino al rostro de la animaga, que trato de cubrirse pero no pudo hacer nada, con un movimiento de la varita y hechizo murmurado, la herborista había tomado posesión de la voluntad de su amiga.

— ¿Creías que ese viaje a las Américas solo fue para recoger plantas especiales?— sonrió con malicia ante los ojos vidriosos de su amiga que la veía con expresión embobada vacía. Le acarició el rostro con un dedo, para luego con la punta del mismo resaltar cada palabra que le decía dándole un golpe en la frente de manera cruel — Aprendí mucho cariño, una magia especial conocida como "vudú"**, dicen que es magia negra o como diríamos nosotros magia oscura, y se parece mucho al Imperius pero con la ventaja que no está prohibida ni penada en nuestro mundo cariño, por que es Santería Muggle, además de que no se detecta tan fácilmente, y obliga al hechizado a cumplir las órdenes del dominante aun en contra de sus propios deseos y sin poder impedir que su cuerpo cumpla la orden.

La miraba satisfecha de tenerla en su poder, podía deshacerse de ella sin pistas de nada, o podía… si eso era, podría hacer su vida miserable hasta que ella misma se matase y así se desharía de ella.

— Bien Minerva tu primera misión, acostarte con Amycus y dejar que Severus se entere, luego lo harás con Sirius, pero al terminar le dirás que fue un error estar juntos, que no vale la pena seguir y justo después de eso irás a las torre de Astronomía y te lanzarás de ella— La satisfacción que sentía al saber que moriría por su propios pies le daba un placer que no creyó sentir, destruiría su reputación con Severus y la mostraría como la zorra que era. — Ahora, apenas salga de esta oficina olvidarás que estuve aquí y te irás a buscar a tu amante para acostarte con él, ve con Amycus lo más pronto que puedas— Sentenció para luego caminar hacia la salida satisfecha, pero antes de salir le recalcó a la pelirroja. — Asegúrate de que Severus los vea y ya que estas ahí peléense, destruye su autoestima, muéstrate como una arpía con él, !Rompe le el corazón a Severus Snape para siempre!— Salió dando un portazo, que despertó a Minerva, la que sacudió su cabeza confundida y se arrimó a su mesa por el mareo que sintió, no entendía que estaba pasando como había llegado a estar en ese lado del escritorio si estaba calificando.

Se volvió a sentar tratando de obviar lo sucedido y continúo calificando, pero de pronto un calor en su vientre la empezó a molestar, se sentía sudar, ¿Qué acaso había encendido de más su chimenea?. Se sentía agitada, se levantó y nuevamente un mareo la recorrió, la ansiedad la agobiaba, tomó su varita saliendo de su oficina, se encamino inconscientemente a la sala de profesores, era de noche y el objeto de sus deseos estaría ahí,

— ¡Oh Merlín bendito! — La excitación que sentía la estaba matando, necesitaba encontrar a ese hombre rápido. No entendía porque sentía esto, pero su corazón pesaba, le dolía pues sabia que Sirius sufriría si supiera de esa necesidad que tenía su cuerpo por estar con otro que no era su novio y rogaba a Circe que apareciera, porque si su cuerpo le pedía estar con un hombre prefería mil veces que fuese su cachorrito a cualquier otro, por muy su amigo que sea Amycus no lo veía como hombre pero era extraña la necesidad de su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos que ahora sentía.

— Sirius— llamó en un susurro a su amor, mientras tambaleante caminaba sin poder evitarlo hacia la sala de docentes, su cuerpo tenia dominio propio pero su corazón se desgarraba de dolor por lo que pasaría si encontraba a Carrow.

Quería detenerse, y no continuar avanzando, estaba a pocos metros de llegar, temblaba y apretaba sus piernas sintiendo como los fluidos vaginales empezaban a rodar entre sus muslos, se quería morir, no quería fallarle a Sirius, la desesperación le hacia un nudo en la garganta, pero aun contra su propia voluntad seguía adelante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tomó la aldaba de la puerta disponiéndose a entrar…

* * *

 **Que pasara... no se pierda el siguiente capítulo XD prometo que trae lo suyo jeje..**

 **les dejo este concepto que ayudara a entender un poco la trama y el porque suceden algunas cosas.**

** **El vudú** ha sido un fuerte referente en la cultura popular, debido a la atribuida capacidad de los _bokor_ para resucitar a los muertos y hacerlos trabajar en su provecho (zombis), así como la de provocar la muerte a voluntad.

De igual interés popular han resultado otros elementos folclóricos como los _muñecos de vudú_ , que son una especie de pequeños fetiches (que pretenden ser representaciones de personas) con forma humanoide fabricados con diversos materiales, los cuales se cree que están vinculados al espíritu de una determinada persona. Se dice de esos muñecos que lo que se les haga a ellos les sucede a quien el muñeco representa. Es frecuente encontrar referencias en la literatura o en el cine en el que estos fetiches se usan en rituales de magia negra, en los cuales se clavan agujas al muñeco en algún lugar del cuerpo o se le aplica algún tipo de martirio, y así la persona vinculada sufrirá algún mal o una maldición. Cabe señalar, sin embargo, que en varios casos, se suele poner como factor de trascendencia en dichos rituales el que su apariencia externa sea lo más parecida posible a la de persona con quién se vinculan, lo que sugiere que, para los fines de manipular o torturar, necesitarían un vínculo más ligado al mundo terrenal que al espiritual.


	16. 16 Una difícil situación

— Sirius— llamó en un susurro a su amor, mientras tambaleante caminaba sin poder evitarlo hacia la sala de docentes, su cuerpo tenía dominio propio pero su corazón se desgarraba de dolor por lo que pasaría si encontraba a Carrow.

Quería detenerse, y no continuar avanzando, estaba a pocos metros de llegar, temblaba y apretaba sus piernas sintiendo como los fluidos vaginales empezaban a rodar entre sus muslos, se quería morir, no quería fallarle a Sirius, la desesperación le hacia un nudo en la garganta, pero aun contra su propia voluntad seguía adelante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tomó la aldaba de la puerta disponiéndose a entrar…

* * *

 **Una Difícil Situación**

Su frágil mano fue cubierta por una fuerte y cálida que la detuvo con firmeza. Escuchando una voz gruesa que la hizo estremecer, — ¿Minerva, que haces aquí? Iba para tu oficina como habíamos quedado— los ojos de la mujer le gritaban por ayuda y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba en su lugar — ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? — preguntó preocupado Sirius, quien la tomó de la cintura, y la alejó de aquel salón, ya que dentro del mismo se escuchaban las voces de dos hombres discutiendo.

Minerva quería gritarle que no lo sabía, que ella no podía controlarse, pero lo que dijo lo dejó en blanco.

—Debo buscar a Amycus necesito sentirlo, mi cuerpo lo pide— sus palabras hablaban de traición, pero sus ojos pedían perdón y socorro, él sabia que algo estaba mal y como auror experimentado paso su varita buscando alguna imperdonable, hechizo, artefacto o maleficio que la obligara a hacer algo, pues obviamente ella no lo traicionaría en sus cinco sentidos.

La soltaba y ella buscaba automáticamente la sala de los Profesores, Sirius no era tonto sabía que algo estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar y que dejarla en el pasillo le facilitaría ir a cometer semejante error.

—¡Ven conmigo! — la abrazó y la arrastró hasta su habitación ya que no quedaba muy lejos, ella forcejeaba mientras lloriqueaba tratando de soltarse, con un D _esmaius_ no verbal hizo que ella se relajara en sus brazos, con preocupación llamó discretamente a Albus por medio de un _Patronus_ , mientras esperaba su presencia, la recostó en la cama, analizándola con la mirada, pues por respeto no quería tocarla hasta que llegara Dumbledore con la enfermera.

Sus mejillas arreboladas, su frente perlada de sudor, los pechos turgentes se transparentaban en su suave vestido, pues no portaba su túnica, pero notó algo que lo preocupó y excitó a partes iguales, era el líquido transparente que rodaba por su muslo.

Tragó grueso, pues ella mostraba lo excitada que estaba en formas muy extremas, lo que sea que le estuviera afectando era muy fuerte y a pesar de su fuerte voluntad la estaba venciendo, haciéndola sufrir.

Eso lo enfrío notoriamente, pero su preocupación no amainó, sino que le hizo arder la sangre de rabia, ¿Quien podría atentar contra ella de esta forma tan despreciable?

La puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al abrir encontró a un Albus con un semblante severo y a una apurada Pomfrey que lo seguía maletín y varita en mano.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Sirius? — Observó a la mujer que se estremecía ligeramente sobre la cama, realizando el mismo análisis visual que el animago había hecho minutos atrás sobre la pelirroja, mientras este le contaba todo lo que aconteció desde que la encontró justo antes de entrar a la sala de profesores.

La enfermera por su parte se acercó y realizó su reconocimiento médico, no encontró malestar físico, salvo lo visiblemente apreciado, lo que si se le hizo extraño fue el nivel de libido en la mujer, pues excedía los regulares y aun con hechizos o amuletos eróticos no solían elevarse así.

Los niveles que ella manejaba eran impresionantes, la única forma que ella se le ocurría para que bajasen era por medio de auto estimulación o teniendo relaciones, pero el respeto que tenia hacia Minerva le hacía dudar en expresar su recomendación.

—No he podido detectar algún hechizo sobre ella pero su situación es anormal— Finalmente empezó a explicar lo más profesionalmente que podía manteniendo todo en el margen médico — La única anomalía que he detectado es en su sistema límbico, pues los niveles de lívido normales se encuentran sobrepasados en demasía, y están entrando a un nivel peligroso, por lo que necesita… buscar un método de desfogue urgente… o puede llegar a realizar una implosión mágica, pues he detectado que su magia a empezado a alterarse con este proceso, por la acumulación energía que no está siendo liberada.

Albus ponderaba las palabras de la medimaga, mientras buscaba todas y cada una de las variantes que pudieran afectar el desenlace no deseado del deceso de su colega. Pero su preocupación iba destinada al porque de esta situación, ¿Qué desencadenó este suceso?, ¿Sería aislado o premeditado?, ¿Lo haría por voluntad propia Minerva o fue obligada de alguna forma? Una pregunta brillaba ante las otras, ¿Quién se beneficiaria de que Minerva McGonagall se acostase con Amycus Carrow y traicionase a su novio, que ventaja sacaban de eso o cual era la finalidad?

— Sirius, ella no ha visto a Amycus en ningún momento, ¿verdad? — preguntó el director en medio de su análisis, el animago hizo memoria unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Después de desayunar juntos, la dejé en la puerta de su oficina porque tenía cuatro horas de clases, y cuando la encontré me dirigía a recogerla pues habíamos quedado para almorzar juntos, pero la sorprendí antes de entrar al salón de maestros, escuché las voces de dos hombres en franca discusión dentro de la misma, pero no las identifique pues se difuminaban por el eco, en ese momento Minerva empezó a forcejear conmigo para que la dejara entrar, según me dijo debía encontrarse con Amycus y lo… necesitaba— esta última parte la dijo con amargura pero consciente de que no estaba en sus cabales movió la cabeza como despejando la rabia que lo empezaba a cegar.

—¿Sospechas de él, Albus?

—No, realmente no sospecho de Carrow, él y Minerva se hicieron buenos amigos en Francia y de haber querido estar con él, ella lo habría hecho, pero te aceptó a ti, ¿Verdad Sirius?

El aludido miró a su novia con detenimiento y luego volvió a posar su mirada en el director con comprensión grabada en aquellos profundos ojos azules que expresaban todo su pesar. Ambos entendían que algo más estaba sucediendo pero se les escapaba a simple vista, su paciencia era poca con aquel idiota pero sabía que por más idiota que fuera Amycus no se arriesgaría a ir a Askaban metiéndose con ella por la fuerza.

—¿Entonces quien, Dumbledore?, ¡Dime!... no quiero ni pensar en lo que habría pasado si no llego a encontrarla antes de que entrara, pero necesito saber quien quiso hacer que Mine me traicionara de esa forma— había la posibilidad de que fuese un enemigo de él, y su mente voló a las mazmorras haciendo que la rabia lo recorriera en su estado más puro.

—¡Snape! — Siseó con desprecio, —Ese maldito estaba dolido por nuestra relación, seguramente como Minerva no lo quiere cerca, se las ingenió para que sea otro quien se meta en nuestra relación… Es factible que le haya dado de alguna forma una poción o algo que la pusiese en este estado— respiraba con fuerza debido a la rabia, su labio superior se elevaba sobre sus dientes, en un deje tan característico de los canes, que hubiera sido gracioso de ver, si no estuvieran en una situación tan complicada para su amada.

—Sirius, no creo que debamos acusarlos de esa forma, recuerda que tanto Amycus como Severus sienten respeto y afecto hacia Minerva. El culpable tiene algo contra ella, por lo que no le importa si la daña. Como hemos visto esta bajo algún tipo de hechizo, pero necesito tiempo para solucionar esto, solo que requeriré que la mantengas bajo cuidado y bueno de ser necesario, creo que tendrás que ayudarle a bajar sus niveles de libido de alguna forma— su ceja se elevó y sonrió levemente con los labios apretados dejando a buen entendedor esas pocas palabras.

El animago entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el seño incomodo, si bien amaba a su gatita no tenia las intenciones de violentar su relación teniendo relaciones con ella para calmarla, aunque de buen agrado la mantendría dócil si estuviera en sus cincos sentidos y en esa condición.

—Está bien pero me gustaría que investiguemos a esos dos, no descarto que estén involucrados de alguna forma.

—Correcto, no debemos dejar nada el azar, pero te pido ser yo quien los interrogue— su petición incomodo a Canuto pero la verdad sea dicha él tendría un método violento destinado para ellos dos por lo que bufando accedió a la petición del mayor, el mismo que se retiró, no sin antes encomendar a Pomfrey que tratara de canalizar la magia de Minerva para ayudarla a aguantar la incómoda situación, la enfermera accedió y se puso a trabajar frenéticamente pues estaban entrando a niveles críticos.

Albus citó a los dos hombres involucrados, expuso la situación como un ataque para evitar vulnerar la intimidad de la subdirectora, pero Severus no era ningún tonto. Se dio cuenta que había un deje de preocupación en la voz de Dumbledore, por lo que sin más preguntó cuál era la situación de la pelirroja, pues temía que estuviera en peligro.

Sus temores fueron confirmados tras la entrada de un patronus en forma de un petirrojo que le indico al director que tras haber realizado varios hechizos no podía continuar manteniendo estable la magia de Minerva.

Sopesando la situación Dumbledore, envió un patronus a Sirius pidiendo su presencia en su oficina, mientras esperaban su llegada, procedió a responder a Severus, confesando lo extremo del caso, indicándoles que necesitaría la ayuda a ambos de diferentes formas, pues se le ocurrió un plan en el que los tres hombres debían tomar partes activas, de diferentes maneras.

Era una jugada arriesgada, que involucraba los afectos de los participante sobre la animaga, pero sería la única forma que se le ocurría para desentrañar el misterio sobre la situación de la pelirroja, misma que de no ser atendida podría tornarse mortal para ella y todos en el colegio.

Cuando Canuto entró en la oficina la recorrió con la mirada, se enfoco en los oscuros ojos del pocionista que chispeaban de rencor faltándole realmente muy poco para aniquilarlo en el acto, los azules ojos del animago le devolvían el odio prácticamente duplicando la intensidad, pues Snape podía meterse eternamente con él, es más le divertía que lo hiciera porque le servía para humillarlo sin duda alguna, pero que se haya metido con su novia, eso si no se lo permitiría, eso ponía un punto de inflexión es esa "amistosa enemistad" en la que se volvía un odio jurado.

— Me llamaste Albus — dijo no como pregunta, sino como dándole pauta para que empezara a hablar antes de que la sangre corriese en ese lugar.

— A decir verdad Sirius, tengo que pedirles su ayuda a los tres, por lo que los necesito, presentes para explicar el plan que tengo para ayudar a nuestra Minerva, aun sabiendo que la relación entre ustedes no es la optima, pero debido a que es por ella se que podrán colaborar entre sí. Apelo al cariño que le tienen para que no exista ningún tipo de problemas mientras logramos liberarla de lo que la está aquejando.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí con un profundo odio reflejado en sus pupilas, pero fue Amycus quien sorprendió todos con su cuestionamiento.

— ¿Por qué si dices que es tan peligroso, no recurres al enviarla a ser tratada a San Mungo o pides ayuda a los rompe maldiciones del ministerio, ellos son los especialistas no?

— Por dos simple razones. Primero la situación en la que esta Minerva no es nada fácil, quedará reflejada en su historial personal, y siendo ella una mujer que de carácter firme e intachable, fue hechizada para hacerla actuar de una forma sexualmente impropia. Espero estés consciente de que todo por lo que nuestra subdirectora a luchado durante toda su vida es por mantener una reputación integra e impecable, por lo que este ataque para mi concepto lo que busca es desprestigiarla ante la comunidad mágica. Segundo, estoy seguro de que una vez que sea liberada de este digamos "hechizo", y aun si lográsemos que fuese de la forma más discreta, quien sea que este tras este ataque no se quedará quieto y tratará de volver a arremeter contra ella. Por lo que es imperioso descubrir que es lo que pretende hacer enlodando la reputación de nuestra amiga — explicó pacientemente Dumbledore clavando sus azules ojos en los de Carrow que lo veía desapasionado e indignado.

— Pero este ataque solo demuestra que el castillo no es seguro para ella ¿Por qué mantenerla aquí? — Contraatacó Amycus indignado de ver como el mayor estaba dispuesto a tomar a su amiga como un cobayo de experimentación.

—Realmente Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para ella, aquí podemos encontrar al culpable, pero fuera de estas paredes solo podemos desconfiar de todo el mundo mágico pues no sabremos quién se atrevió a llevar a ese estado a Minerva —la voz de Albus era firme pero denotaba su sincero aprecio por la animaga, por lo que Amycus se calmó y asintió como dando su confirmación para ser parte del plan de mayor.

—Bueno por mi parte cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Dumbledore, no escatimare en esfuerzos para sacarla de ese trance y solucionar esto lo más pronto posible — Declaró Severus con una mirada profunda al director, que estaba complacido por la actitud del pocionista, se enfocó en la pareja de la mujer, quien tendría en sus hombros una responsabilidad muy grande dentro de su plan y que podría incluso costarle la relación si la situación no veía una real solución.

Al sentirse observado Sirius alzo la mirada encontrándose con tres pares de ojos analizándolo, bufó molesto.

— Es obvio que estoy dentro Albus, no la puedo dejar sola ni hoy, ni nunca… ¡La amo! — dijo esto último con dolor reflejado ante la impotencia de ver a su novia en esas condiciones, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, quienes entendieron ese sentimiento de protección hacia la mujer que se encontraba en ese complicado predicamento.

— Bien entonces es tiempo para que les explique en qué consiste mi plan— sentenció un motivado Albus, en cuyos ojos se vio un destello de aventura que lo rejuvenecía aun más dándole un aire de un joven que planea una empresa titánica y un poco desquiciada.

Esto estremeció a Severus quien era de los pocos que conocían a fondo a Dumbledore, pero se dispuso a oír el seguramente disparatado plan de su amigo, pues sí alguien podía salvar a su gatita, sería ese maldito loco que había llegado a apreciar y admirar.

* * *

 **¿Qué disparatado plan desquiciado tiene Albus, y por qué necesita a los 3 galanes de Mine?, Ahí tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo veamos si logro explicar todo lo que paso en los próximos capítulos y sobretodo veamos si el brillante plan no termina matando a la animaga y dejando 3 sexys viudos jiji. Dejen me saber su opinión que creen que pueda pasar ¿o.O?**

 **Dejen su REVIEW para saber que están vivas y no las mate de un susto con el capítulo anterior.**

 **Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca historia en especial a Mlunatica y también a mi beta AreRojasDH que me jala las orejas cuando pierdo el sentido de lo que escribo jiji ... te quello full flakita 3**


	17. 17 El plan maestro de Albus

**Bueno, primero que nada gracias a** **las lindas** Mlunatica **,** AmericaWRS10 **y PoisonBlackMalfoy,** **amo sus Reviews chicas, muchas gracias, y segundo pido mil disculpas por la demora mi idea era hacer lo posible por la semana pasada haber concluido el fic por que no faltan muchos caps pero mi compu murió y en lo que el SEÑOR DON TÉCNICO me hizo el gran favor de revivirla pues se demore un poco así que, lo siento, espero compensar la demora con este capítulo ya casi empieza la acción jajaja gracias a mi beta Are que es super rápida y me apoya full.**

* * *

 **El plan maestro de Albus**

La oficina de Albus Dumbledore estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral por parte de los cuatro magos que ahí se hallaban, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos sobre como salvar a Minerva, lo único que se escuchaba en si eran los murmullos de los ex-directores y de diferentes artefactos que bullían perezosamente en toda la oficina, los magos estaban dispuestos en distintas partes de la oficina.

Amycus estaba recostado en la pared junto a la salida, Severus estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia la llanura que daba al lago, Sirius se sostenía con tanta fuerza del respaldar de la silla frente al escritorio del director que sus nudillos se blanqueaban, Albus mantenía su mirada en este ultimo pues era el más volátil debido a la situación.

El plan estaba trazado en la mente al Dumbledore, y los demás serian sus marionetas como siempre, esta vez se jugaba la vida de Minerva y su primera relación sentimental real, pero tenía que descubrir ¿Quien estaba tras la animaga y por qué?

La situación requería plantear aquel plan de tal forma que evitara que esos tres poderosos magos se matasen entre ellos y no agredieran a la mente maestra tras el mismo, pero ellos sabían que solo había dos opciones, o acataban lo que el proponía Albus para salvar a Minerva o ella destruía el colegio con su magia contenida, y todos sabían la potencia de los hechizos de esa pelirroja.

Así, el Mago más grande de todos los tiempos se dispuso a dar su explicación del caso y distribuir las responsabilidades de cada uno, para cubrir los distintos escenarios que había trazado en su privilegiado cerebro.

—Bien, lo que hasta ahora hemos concluido es que alguien va tras Minerva, y está dispuesto a acabar con su reputación y al parecer no le importa si la vida se le va en ello, por lo que tenemos que actuar rápido, Sirius... —el aludido lo miró serio —Sé que estás consiente de la situación y no te engañaré. Poppy ha tratado por todos los medios de hallar una forma de suprimir la ansiedad que Minerva está sintiendo y evitar que tenga relaciones con Carrow...— Miró a Amycus con los ojos entrecerrados —Aunque sabemos que no llegara a saciar esa ansiedad. ¿Correcto?

Los orbes grises de aquel hombre revelaron un deje de decepción que al mayor no le pasó desapercibido, pero con el rostro pétreo asintió mecánicamente, confirmando el respeto que tenía a su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que propones, Albus?... ¡Maldita sea deja de dar tantas vueltas!... Minerva puede morir en cualquier momento y tú te das el lujo de aclararnos cosas que ya sabemos.

La rabia y la impotencia que sentía Sirius al saber a su gatita en sufrimiento, lo desesperaba y mientras que su poca paciencia llegaba al límite, desfogó parte de su ira golpeando con los puños el escritorio de Dumbledore, este ni se inmuto, mientras los otros no miraron reprobatoriamente, pero entendiendo en cierta forma su impulso no comentaron nada.

Albus mostró una calma pasmosa y una suave sonrisa enigmática, para después continuar con condescendencia, sabiendo que hablaba el dolor y no la razón del animago.

—La única solución para que ella cubra esa "necesidad" sería que seas tú mismo Sirius, quien la ayude, pero ya hemos visto según lo que me explico Poppy que no acepta a nadie más que no sea Amycus, por lo que engañaremos a su cuerpo.

Soltó un suspiro tomando fuerza para lanzar la bomba que los aniquilaría a todos o los salvaría.

—Severus, necesito poción multijugos. Sé que podrás conseguir lo suficiente, como para que dure un par de horas.— El corazón del pocionista dio un pequeño brinco de júbilo pues sabía que lo que se venía le dolería a Sirius y quemaría parte de su alma. Ayudaría por Minerva, pero si obtenía un plus en hacer daño a Sirius, quien era él para quejarse, por lo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras aceptaba cumplir su parte del plan.

Sirius se tensó al entender la idea del Director, tratando de controlarse lo dejó continuar.

—Amycus, tú nos darás unos cabellos tuyos, y también tendrás como misión seguir a Minerva, debes mantenerte a distancia y en las sombras que ella que no te vea o te perciba, y una vez consumado lo que sea que necesite hacerse, mantendrás unos días más esa vigilancia tratando que nadie en absoluto te note. Si bien los cuatro sabemos que este plan es arriesgado y por Merlín, se que te afecta Sirius y la afectará a ella cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pasó, también estamos todos consientes de que no hay otra opción, es esto o que implosione su magia eliminándola junto con todo lo que la rodee. Debemos estar alerta después de cumplir con esta parte del plan, por si existe algún paso de respaldo que nos esté escondiendo el perpetrador.

Los tres hombres se miraron con ira contenida, aun sabiendo que era un plan viable no dejaba de doler el tener que cumplirlo.

El primero en actuar fue Severus, que con leve movimiento sacó de su túnica un pequeño estuche, el cual abrió, procediendo a meter la mano inicialmente, introduciendo el brazo hasta caso llegar al codo, para luego de unos segundos que a Sirius le parecieron larguísimos, sacar un matraz redondo, que contenía un liquido pastoso como el barro, el cual posó sobre la mesa de Albus para luego con altivez darse la vuelta apartándose de la mesa, y haciendo ondear su negra capa, la cual le dio un aspecto siniestro se retiro sin decir más.

Amycus rodó lo ojos con fastidio por el dramatismo de su salida, pero también sacó de su túnica un pequeño vial, para luego proceder a tomar unos de sus cabellos, depositándolos en el mismo, y con una ligera reverencia cual soldado que acepta su misión, se giro también, pero con sigilo se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de su capa, para no se notara quien salía de ese despacho, pues debían ser cautelosos y no dejar que se supiera quiénes estaban involucrados en el plan.

El director y Sirius al fin se quedaron solos en aquella oficina, permitiendo que este último expresara sus temores.

—No quiero tomarla de esta forma, Albus. Hay cosas que no sabes del pasado de Minerva... cosas que dadas las circunstancias cuando reaccione de este trance o lo que sea, la destruirán.

El dolor grabado en la voz de Sirius no paso inadvertido ante el mayor, y aunque su amiga nunca le llegó a contar sobre ese momento doloroso de su vida, el astuto director sabía que había algo que ocultaba, le había dejado marcas profundas y que jamás compartió con alguien más por el miedo que le causaba, por lo que le sorprendía que ya se lo hubiera contado a su novio, pues debía ser algo muy personal.

—Debemos confiar mi querido muchacho, en que Minerva es una mujer fuerte y tú como su pareja debes ser capaz de hacerla entender, que esto es un sacrificio para salvar su vida. De ser necesario prometo interceder por ti, para que comprenda el apremio que nos llevó a tomar estas medidas. Ahora vamos. Debemos ir a la sala de menesteres, le di la orden a Poppy de que la trasladara a esa sala y la mantuviera aislada hasta que llegaras a ella.

El Director transfiguró un tintero en copa, para luego tomar el matraz y servir en ella el pastoso líquido, destapando al tiempo el vial con los cabellos de Amycus y haciendo que los cabellos de este cayeran en la poción, la cual en el acto empezó a bullir, cambiando de color a un gris oscuro, el cual tenía un olor que a Sirius se le antojó rancio como la sangre pomposa de Carrow.

Le tomó unos minutos tomar valor para beber ese líquido, que al entrar en su garganta serpenteó cual culebra causándole arcadas, que a duras penas controló, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba, las medidas no variaron mucho, pero se sentía como cuando se estas dentro de un traje que no te ajusta bien y no te gusta su acabado, el tiraba y sacudía sus muñecas como tratando de ajustar su cuerpo y estiraba las piernas incomodo, se tocó sus partes nobles para ajustarlas al interior y una sonrisa ladina se le dibujó a pesar de la situación "JA, el imbécil no era tan grande como él", pensó con sorna, para luego regresar su mente a lo que tenía que hacer, debía tomar a su novia usando el cuerpo del detestable de Carrow y definitivamente esa no era la forma en la que quería tenerla.

Albus le ajustó el traje con la varita y lo apremió para que se dirigieran al encuentro de Minerva, con paso pesado pero constante llegó a la sala de menesteres, y se paró frente a esta, suspirando mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el reto más grande en su vida.

Debía tomar por primera vez a su novia, luciendo como otro hombre, con el fin de salvarla y evitar que ella se entregara realmente a ese individuo, solo le faltaba que el plan fracasara y ella no creyese que él fuera Carrow. Que Merlín nos ampare si el plan de Dumbledore fallaba, porque sería capaz de matar al maldito purista ese, si se atrevía a tocar a su gatita.

Con un suspiro entró, y la encontró, en una habitación con tonos beige, en la que al centro se hallaba una cama con dosel, cuya cabeceras y respaldar estaban talladas simulando enormes flores, detalle que lo hizo estremecerse por los gustos exuberantes de Pomfrey, pues claramente esto no había sido de gusto de Mine.

Buscó con la mirada en toda la habitación, hallando a su hermosa pelirroja parada junto a un gran ventana que daba al bosque, de espaldas a él.

—Minerva...— la llamó, y cuando ella se volteó, sintió que su boca se secaba, dejándolo sin palabras ante la bella mujer que se acercaba a él con ligeros pasos.

"¡Santa Circe!, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser todo esto así?"...

* * *

 **Pobre Sirius, tiene el plato servido pero no puede comer con su propia boca, no se ustedes pero siempre me he imaginado que el desprecia a los sangre pura por ser tan exclusivistas de la sangre, por eso no se lleva con Amycus pero su odio mas grande es hacia Severus, en fin no me desviare les dejo la pregunta quieren el lemon o lo dejo en algo platónico ? ñ-ñ espero sabes sus preferencias en un lindo review.**


	18. 18 Pasión en cuerpo ajeno

**Advertencia** **: capítulo con un ligero lemon :3**

 **Recomiendo empezar a leer con la música, Crazy in love de Fifty Shades of Grey Soundtrack**

 **C= siiii es medio erótico así que hagan el esfuerzo jejeje le da el plus ñ.ñ**

 **www .youtube watch?v =CG5k_93z7M0**

 **Pasión en cuerpo ajeno**

Al llegar a su lado notó las atigradas pupilas de Minerva muy dilatadas, sus labios estaban tan rojos y ligeramente hinchados de tanto mordisquearse los que se le antojaron jugosos y muy deseables, se le acercó un poco más hasta notar como temblaba de deseo y los vellos de su piel erizados, muestra infalible de que se hallaba en excitación.  
Sirius se sentía una basura al estar ahí, listo para arrancar esa bata que cubría su nívea y delicada piel, la cual debido a su dulce olor le invitaba a besar cada parte de ella.

Con dudas se acercó un paso más, sin poder evitar recorrer con la vista el hermoso cuerpo de su novia, cuyos ojos lo veían con una intensidad y una desesperación que lo abrumaba.

Él un mujeriego consumado, el terror de cada padre en Hogwarts, él que había probado todo tipo de mujeres a lo largo de su vida, tenía frente a si a la única persona que temía tocar, no por falta de ganas si no porque al hacerlo de esta forma podría llegar a perderla.

Ella suspiró pesadamente haciendo que sus perfectos pechos subieran y bajaran lentamente, con un movimiento que hizo que a Sirius lo recorriera una sensación de deseo muy profundo, que descendió hasta el sur de su cuerpo agolpándose en esa zona haciéndole comprender que su pelirroja tenía en sus manos un poder de seducción impresionante. No cabía duda de que esa mujer era la correcta para él, con un simple suspiro podía tenerlo de rodillas rogándole sus atenciones.

Los escasos centímetros que los separaban no eran suficientes para que Sirius se alejase del delicioso aroma que el cuerpo de la animaga desprendía, ¿Qué carajos había estado haciendo, Poppy?, ¡prepararla para una noche de pasión! pensó con cierto enojo, él no quería que esto demorara mucho porque no quería dejarle un recuerdo muy profundo a Minerva, pero al verla tan seductora y completamente sensual sentía que podría perder los estribos y olvidarse de cómo lucia él en estos momentos para dejarse llevar por lo mucho que la amaba.

Se acercó y con cautela la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, lentamente recorrió la mejilla de ella con la punta de su nariz, la animaga tembló en sus brazos y a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar de rabia pero sabía que estos no eran los deseos reales de Minerva, ella era una víctima de algún ser cobarde que la estaba obligando a cometer esta traición.

La pelirroja tomó la iniciativa envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del supuesto Amycus, soltando un ligero gemido cuando sintió la lengua de este rosar el lóbulo de su oreja, no se contuvo más y buscó con desesperación sus labios, en el interior su alma se agitaba ante esta felonía que no tenia forma de parar pues su cuerpo no le respondía, y sentía que se fragmentaba su corazón al saber que le estaba fallando a su amor.

Mientras Sirius hacía acopio de todo su control para no ceder ante la tentación de tomar por completo a Minerva, el cuerpo de esta se pegaba más a él, esas delicadas manos recorrían su pecho quitándole lentamente la túnica mientras el contenía un gemido de placer de sentirla tan complaciente, la animaga le recorría con sus labios el cuello y lo estaba excitando de una forma que jamás la creyó capaz.

— Minerva— su nombre escapó de sus labios como un dulce suspiro, haciéndola regresar a estos con ansias de probar esos labios finos y rosados, que la llamaban, cuando los dedos de ese hombre que la tenía en sus brazos recorrieron sus muslos no pudo contenerse más, sus besos eran apasionados con una fuerza y una desesperación que sorprendían y exaltaba a Sirius, haciéndolo responder de la misma forma.

En un momento ella se estiró y tomó su varita, la agitó haciendo que un espectro blanquecino saliese de esta, le susurró algo y aquel espectro se fue de la sala de menesteres sin especificar su destino.

Sirius apenas pudo percatarse de ese detalle que le sorprendió, le preguntó con discreción para saber a qué se debía el patronus pero ágilmente, ella se dedicó a morder y lamer su cuello nublándole lentamente la cordura, haciendo que la empotrara contra la pared sediento de sus labios, y desesperado por tenerla.

Aquella bata de un beige perla que se sostenía precariamente sobre sus hombros por medio de dos delgados tirantes era todo un estorbo para el animago, que con los labios recorrió un tirante hasta llevarlo al límite de su hombro, mientras su mano apartaba el otro, haciendo que cedieran ante la gravedad de la presión de los perfectos pechos de Minerva, poco a poco su delicado cuerpo se fue revelando ante plateadas orbes que mostraban una tonalidad oscura debido al deseo que reflejaban.

Una ruborizada Minerva apenas cubierta por un interior de la misma tela que la bata, temblaba frente al hombre que debía poseerla para liberarla, el que había perdido la túnica en manos de la pelirroja y que ahora mostraba un abdomen bien formado, que apenas era cubierto por la camisa desabotonada por esas pequeñas y ágiles manos que no dejaron su ropa en paz hasta que lograron dar con su piel.

Dejó caer la camisa al suelo quedando solo con un pantalón del mismo color que su camisa, su mente concluyó que la ropa de Amycus casi siempre manejaba tonos negros o grises, le parecía lúgubre y monótona, una uña recorriendo su abdomen lo regresó a la realidad de su situación y la piel se le erizó ante el gesto de su novia, la miró y tenía la lengua entre los dientes y los labios en un gesto muy sensual de glotonería, que lo ponía al límite.

En otra parte del castillo, un hombre recogía el desastre que había armado en su laboratorio luego de un ataque de rabia y celos que había sufrido después de salir de la oficina del director.

Severus sentía la bilis subir por su garganta y al ya no saber cómo mas desfogar aquella rabia sentía que alguna vena en su interior terminaría rompiéndose, él quería a Sirius lejos de Minerva y esta situación simplemente los había orillado a intimar, recordó aquella navidad en la que amanecieron juntos, esa perfecta piel envuelta en sus sabanas, los destellos cobrizos que despedían su cabello a la luz de la chimenea, esos senos coronados con unos delicados y erectos pezones, la recordaba perfectamente, como olvidar su reacción y como olvidar el sabor de esos labios, aquel único beso fue casi perfecto, si solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido, era consciente de que al entrar en su mente lo había arruinado todo.

Apesadumbrado se mantenía con la cabeza baja junto a su escritorio mientras su laboratorio regresaba a su estado original. En el momento en que vio un ente de luz con forma de gato que se adentraba a su oficina, se le heló la sangre y se tensó su cuerpo, cuando escuchó el mensaje de Minerva no dudó en salir en su busca.

Sirius tenía a la bella pelirroja bajo él, apenas los separaba la ropa íntima, pero él podía sentir como ella estaba más que preparada para recibirlo, sus bragas completamente húmedas, incluso extendiendo esa humedad hasta sus muslos. No pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca, pero en su mente mientras menos la tocara como Amycus menos la ultrajaba.

La despojó de esa última barrera y se librero de la suya, ella lo acariciaba con deleite y gemía con anticipación y ansias de sentirlo, él la acaricio una última vez haciendo que se arqueara, tras este movimiento el entró lo mas delicadamente que pudo en ella, sintiendo la estrechez de su novia que lo envolvía con presión debido a su poca experiencia, apenas se podía contener lo tenía al punto, tuvo que respirar profundo recordarse que esto no era por placer para él, que si bien la amaba no podía disfrutar este encuentro, no luciendo como ese idiota de Carrow.

Cuando Sirius reanudó sus movimientos, sintió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres abrirse de par en par y al alzar la vista encontró a Snape parado en la puerta, con la rabia y el odio reflejado en los ojos, le pareció dispuesto a todo. Volteó a verla a los ojos y lo supo, se dio cuenta de que esto debía ser parte del hechizo y fue a él a quien llamo cuando envió el patronus.

—¿Ella te llamó?

Apenas conteniéndose para no matarlo Severus asintió.

—Esto es parte de lo que le pidieron hacer, quien sea que la tiene bajo su poder quiere lastimarte a ti también.

La pelirroja se retorció bajo su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas, y Sirius no pudo contener un gruñido al sentir como lo apretaba creando mas fricción entre ellos, miró a Severus y vio el desprecio en sus ojos, lo que no le dolió por él pero si por Minerva, ella no se merecía que la viese de esa forma, atrajo una sabana, se cubrió y a ella como pudo de los ojos del pocionista pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su mujer fuese expuesta a ese ser que consideraba despreciable, sin poder detener a la pelirroja que estaba decidida a arrastrarlo al orgasmo se vio obligado a continuar.

El pocionista no se retiró, pues él también había entendido que les tendieron una trampa y que de ser el Carrow real posiblemente se hubiesen matado.

La situación era por demás de incómoda, mórbida. Sirius que ya de por si se sentía una basura, ahora estaba empezando a odiarse a sí mismo, esto superaba su paciencia. Empezó a embestirla con más rapidez y tratando le estimularla para llevarla hacia su liberación, cuando la sintió más agitada y pudo percibir su respiración entrecortada el también busco su clímax y con suerte lograron alcanzarlo juntos.

El animago no quería dejar a Minerva así pero se apartó de ella, le asqueaba el tocarla con esas manos que no eran suyas, sentía que la mancillaba. Por su parte la animaga se empezaba a quedar dormida exhausta de tanta energía que consumió su cuerpo durante este trance.

Sirius se vistió con rapidez, quería dejar la sala lo más rápido posible, pero no lo haría con Snape ahí, por lo que lo enfrentó aun a medio vestir, este último lo miró con odio, y le estrelló en el pecho un vial que contenía una poción nacarada tornasol.

—Dásela a beber. — Le espetó mientras siseaba cada palabra con rencor infinito. — No queremos que encima de que tiene que pasar por esto quede embarazada, apuesto a que seguramente no tomaste las precauciones adecuadas y ya bastante daño le estamos causando con este estúpido plan.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí dejando a un Sirius con el vial en las manos y la cabeza baja, dolido, ausente, mientras meditaba, pues era verdad lo que el idiota ese le dijo, no había cuidado de ella, en parte por los nervios pero también porque se dejó llevar por la pasión como nunca antes había hecho, él era de los que más se cuidaban en su vida sexual de no dejar hijos por el mundo, pero con ella no sintió esa necesidad de protegerse, aun así el maldito Snape tenía razón, no podía lastimarla así.

Se acercó a la cama de nuevo, sentándose a su lado la analizándola, se veía hermosa, sus mejillas arreboladas producto de la satisfacción, ella reposaba tranquila ya con la respiración regulada, delicadamente deslizó tras su oreja esos rojizos cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor que la cubría, con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos enderezando su cuerpo en posición de sentado, con los dientes destapó el vial y lo olió para confirmar que era lo que le daría, no confiaba al cien por ciento en Severus.

Apoyó el vial en sus labios y se lo dio de beber, ella se quejó un poco pero lo tragó, lentamente la fue recostando en la cama nuevamente, responsado su cabeza en las almohadas, apoyó su frente en la de ella respirando su dulce aliento mezclado con el aroma de su cabello.

—Perdóname, amor.

Le susurró, y se levantó despacio, para luego con su varita asearla, vestirla y arroparla. Envió un patronus a Pomfrey para que la cuidara y selló la entrada para que solo ella pudiera entrar. Al salir se apoyó contra la pared más cercana suspirando con dolor, rogaba para que lo que sea que había atacado a Minerva hubiera terminado, porque no resistiría volver a tomarla así, la amaba… más de lo que se había permitido creer pero temía que ahora todo estuviera arruinado.

Se enderezó y tomó valor. Un Gryffindor no se acobarda, tenía la palabra de Albus de intervenir si algo llegase a complicar la reacción de Minerva. Ahora solo debía esperar un poco más a dejar de sentirse en la piel de otro, necesitaba un trago… y muy fuerte, si pretendía sobrevivir esto tenía que entumecer un poco su cerebro, antes de que la culpa lo carcomiera.

Se encaminó a la sala de profesores dejando el séptimo piso solitario, tras una esquina una sombra lo vigilaba, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de aquel espía que ágilmente se retiro de ahí, ahora sabía que McGonagall había cumplido en acostarse con Amycus y Severus los había visto, un paso más y ella estaría acabada.

 **El lemon no es muy profundo ya que recuerden que Sirius aun amándola no quiere tocarla teniendo las manos de otro hombre en vez de las propias y le costó horrores poder cumplir para con su parte del plan espero les haya agradado sé que no es el mejor lemon del mundo pero creo que les gustara mas cuando el pueda hacerla suya siendo el mismo ;)**

 **Besos a quienes siguen la historia espero sus comentarios :3... no me lancen tomates he!**


	19. 19 A un paso de la locura

**bueeenooo una vez más por aquí a agradecer a quienes leen este fic** Mlunatica,PoisonBlackMalfoy **gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, estaremos próximos a tener un desenlace espero les guste ñwñ**

* * *

 **19 a un paso de la locura**

Al día siguiente Albus se reunió con los tres involucrados, para recapitular la situación del plan que liberaba a su estimada amiga del hechizo que la tenía sometida a actos ajenos a su voluntad.

Minerva había sido trasladada a su habitación, se encontraba siendo atendida directamente por Pomfrey, quien le suministraba energizantes y reconstituyentes para que se recuperara más rápidamente.

El último en entrar fue Sirius que tenía una señora resaca, de esas que no tienen piedad de tu alma y te torturan todo el día, Severus lo miró con placer cuando al cerrar la puerta un poco violentamente tras de sí, lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo por el sonido que esta causó.

— Vaya, Black. ¿Tan mal te fue? — le picó Amycus, sin saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior — ¿Con todo y mi maravilloso implemento no pudiste hacer las cosas bien?, bueno es normal, que no sepas que hacer con el cuerpo de un hombre real.

Sirius bufó y se sentó en uno de los altos sillones frente al escritorio de Albus, con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió ácidamente.

— Primero tuve que hacer lo posible por cumplir con tan poca cosa, y segundo aun a pesar de haber tenido que carecer de lo necesario para hacer feliz a cualquier mujer, cumplí con lo encomendado— rió con sorna y miro de reojo a Severus. — Sino me crees pregúntale a Snape, que se quedó para hacerme barra.

Severus sentía la bilis llegarle a la garganta, Black se pasaba de la raya en muchos sentidos, era un maldito patán y no merecía a una mujer tan dulce como Minerva.

— ¡Muérete, maldito idiota! — El pocionista se abalanzó contra él tomándolo del cuello mientras le espetaba con rabia. — Sabes tan bien como yo que mi presencia en esa habitación fue requerida para cumplir con lo que dispuso el atacante de Minerva. Eres un imbécil si crees que puedes andar exponiendo sus intimidades tan ligeramente a cualquiera ante la mera provocación de un pelmazo como Carrow.

Los dos hombres interpelados se tensaron y recogieron sus varitas preparándose para atacar, ante esta escena Albus se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los tres al mismo tiempo, a los que les dio una sonrisa divertida que no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos, con ese gesto tan simple los hombres se apartaron y recompusieron alejándose el uno del otro y enfocándose en el Director, pues los tres tenían una prioridad muy clara… Minerva.

— Bien, Sirius. Empecemos con el recuento de lo sucedido después de que dejaste mi despacho y te encontraste con Minerva.

—Al encontrarla buscó todos los medios para cumplir su deseo y sorprendiéndome con su actitud pero sus ojos hablaban lo contrario a sus actos, en determinado momento se apartó, tomó su varita y realizó un Patronus— hizo una pausa para controlar un poco su molestia al recordar lo que paso por causa de ese llamado que realizo la pelirroja.—No quiso decirme para que lo había hecho, pero un poco después apareció en la habitación Snape, deducimos ambos entonces que su presencia en la escena había sido requerida por el perpetrador pues Minerva es una mujer muy integra y jamás se expondría de esa forma conscientemente— terminó de explicar Sirius con la mirada clavada en Dumbledore, este último asentía asimilando la información.

— ¿Estarán de acuerdo conmigo entonces en la obviedad del acto?— Snape y Black asintieron pero Carrow lo veía extrañado, Canuto rodó los ojos para luego explicarle molesto.

—El atacante busca desprestigiar a Minerva, sabe que es mi novia y por lo tanto no sería mal visto que estuviera conmigo si fuese hallada accidentalmente en una situación así, cosa que jamás sucedería por su puesto, pero al tratarse de ti y de Snape lo que esperaban era un escándalo y que ustedes se encarguen de dar a conocer a la escuela lo "libertina" que es Mine— dijo el animago haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos para dar énfasis a esa palabra pues todos en esa oficina sabían la clase de moral integra con la que contaba McGonagall.

—Malditos— gruñó Amycus desviando la mirada molesto.

—Entonces podemos decir que esta situación aun puede desencadenar otras, en las que Minerva puede verse nuevamente obligada a hacer cosas que no desea — dijo de pronto Albus con la mirada clavada en un instrumento que burbujeaba alegremente ajeno a la atmosfera tensa que se sentía en el lugar.

— Pues después de que salieron de esa habitación yo pude observar una figura oscura al final del corredor, que se alejó apenas vio que Sirius aun con mi apariencia se iba de ahí. — dijo Carrow con la mirada clavada en el animago que lo miró con molestia.

— ¿Y porque demonios no lo seguiste? Si se puede saber, ¡Oh, gran custodio! — gruñó el animago con una mezcla de rabia e ironía.

— Pues porque yo se lo pedí así, Sirius— explicó Albus entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante en su silla. — Veras, estoy casi seguro que el plan del atacante no ha terminado por eso debemos saber cuál será su siguiente paso, pues sabe que no se cumplió con su deseo de que haya un escándalo en el colegio, y no podemos arriesgarnos a atrapar al culpable sin pruebas que lo incriminen, pues lo más probable sería que al verse descubierto ataque directamente a Minerva.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, algo inconformes pero asimilando la verdad tras las palabras del director, tras ponerse de acuerdo para mantener vigilada a Minerva pero sin acercarse demasiado en caso de que algo saliese mal se acordó que solo Sirius se mantendría en contacto directo, los demás tratarían de evitar encontrarla por si se generase otro episodio de ansias hacía alguno de ellos.

Más tarde Sirius revisaba sus apuntes para la siguiente clase, era fin de semana pero no había olvidado que le prometió a Mine que se mantendría muy involucrado con la cátedra y para que negar que DCAO era una materia que le gustaba impartir pues podía demostrar sus dotes para la magia y enseñárselo a otros fuera de todo pronóstico le había gustado y mucho.

De pronto unos suaves golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención, con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta

—¡Pase! — gritó sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes. Apenas entró, él sintió su aroma y se volteó para confirmar su presencia en aquella oficina. — ¡Amor! — Susurró, soltando todo y acercándose a ella, tomó su mano depositando un suave beso en el dorso de la misma. — ¿Cómo te encuentras, princesa?

Minerva sonrojada solo asintió, no lo miraba a los ojos y eso le molestó un poco a Sirius, aunque se lo pensó mejor y temió que la culpa la apartase de él.

—Pequeña, ¿Qué sucede? — ella negó con la cabeza, y se lanzó a abrazarlo por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, lo que le permitió al animago percibir el olor a lilas que emanaba del cabello de su novia, mismo que lo embriagaba y extasiaba a partes iguales.

Besó su frente para luego con delicadeza tomar su barbilla y hacer que dirigiera su mirada hacia él.

— Todo estará bien amor, no te preocupes, pronto serás libre de todo esos sentimientos que te agobian ahora— la miró con tal intensidad que hizo temblar a la pelirroja, ella se mordió el labio inferior, lo que atrajo inevitablemente a Sirius, ante ese gesto tan delicado unió sus labios a los de su novia en un beso que le trajo a la mente la noche en la que tuvo que tomarla, pero a la vez le permitía probar su dulces labios y demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella, poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, de pronto sintió las manos de su novia recorrer sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, y posarse en este para acariciar su corto cabello.

Sin pensarlo apretó más su agarre y la atrajo a su cuerpo cortando todo espacio que los separaba, sentía que la sangre en sus venas quemaba y se agolpaba en su bajo vientre, se separó un poco cuando el aire faltó, pero al ver el deseo plasmado en los ojos de Minerva con ese brillo vacío que vio aquella noche se sorprendió de su actitud, él la amaba y sabia que significaba esto, él era el nuevo objetivo de la animaga, ahora debía decidir si tomarla y permitir que las cosas siguieran su rumbo o avisar a Albus para que pudieran tomar medidas antes de que la situación empeorara. Su corazón decía "¡tómala, la amas!", pero su mente decía "¡Cuidado!, un error y la perderás".

Haciendo acopio de todo su auto control se apartó de ella, tomó su mano y la guió a la puerta que conectaba ese despacho a sus aposentos, la hizo pasar y sentarse en su sala de estar, le aplicó un desmaius y envió un patronus a Albus, para avisar la situación, se sentó frente a la bella mujer suspirando con un dolor oprimiendo su pecho, ahora podría tomarla como él mismo, pero el pensar en su reacción cuando todo esto pasara lo mortificaba, suspiró y esperó hasta recibir la respuesta de Dumbledore.

* * *

 **que pecadito Sirius le ponen el pan en la boca y el a dieta jajaja espero que Dumbledore no salga con sus cosas raras pero que les puedo decir... la autora de esto es algo loca jiji o.ñ**


	20. 20 un amor real

**Antes que nada debo advertir que hay lemon en este capitulo**

 **una vez avisados, leean bajo su propio riesgo**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **ahora si, ya no hay vuelta atrás... así que disfruta la lectura ñ.~**

 **Me demore un poco pero, quiero aclarar que básicamente es culpa de mis profesores xD porque me tortura con exámenes y exposiciones y más exámenes y más exposiciones que me están volviendo loca y matan a mi musa :C**

 **Así que déjeme decirles que siiiiii me estoy volviendo más loca de lo que ya era, así que, no les sorprenda que este fic llegue a tener un loco final jiji besos a quienes se dan el trabajo de leer mi pequeño intento de escribir :3**

* * *

 **Un amor real**

La respuesta llegó luego de minutos que le parecieron eternos, Albus envió su patronus, un hermoso Fénix, que le dejó claro pasara lo que pasara entre él y Minerva, podría contar con su apoyo para lidiar con las consecuencias, que sin duda serían complicadas. Miró a la mujer sentada frente a él. Había llegado a sentir cosas demasiado profundas por ella y ver ese estado de intranquilidad al que se veía sometida y más esa vulneración de su sexualidad, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Se rascó la nuca ansioso, debía lograr que su primera vez con ella fuera inolvidable, tras pensarlo unos minutos llamó a la elfina asistente de Mine.

— ¡Pukky necesito tu ayuda!— La elfina apareció en la habitación haciendo un reverencia exagerada

— ¿Llamó a Pukky el profesor Black? ¿Pukky puede ayudarle con algo? — Sirius se acomodó la túnica y se enderezó, no le gustaba que nadie lo viera tan descompuesto como se sentía.

— Si Pukky, veras... tu ama y yo... queremos que decores con las mejores flores y las sabanas más suaves esta habitación... pon velas... y prepara un poco de vino y dos copas queremos un ambiente romántico y único.

La elfina miró a su ama recostada en el sillón dormida, pero intranquila, ante este escrutinio el animago no lo soportó más. Se agachó y miró los enormes ojos aguamarina de aquella criatura, sabía que protegía con tanto cariño a su ama, que le pareció oportuno contarle la verdad.

— Pukky, yo amo a Minerva, pero ella está bajo alguna especie de hechizo que la fuerza aun contra su voluntad a hacer cosas que ella no desea, con Dumbledore y otras tres personas, tratamos de liberarla de varias formas, pero no hemos dado con la cura y ahora la orden del hechizo es que ella esté... íntimamente conmigo, pero no quiero que ella lo recuerde como un simple momento, quiero dejar en ella un recuerdo que le permita sanar aquellas viejas heridas del pasado, y espero contar con tu apoyo para poder darle a Mine el ambiente adecuado para una reina, tal como ella lo merece— Terminó el animago su explicación, los ojos de la elfina estaban anegados de lagrimas de emoción, ella sabía cuánto había llegado su ama a amar a ese hombre y estaba feliz de que él pensase en ella antes que en su propia satisfacción, por lo que asintió con vehemencia y pidió escusas para retirarse con rapidez, regresando tras unos segundos.

La elfina le pidió a Sirius que saliera unos minutos para que ella pudiera decorar la habitación como se le había solicitado, esa petición le extrañó a Sirius pero accedió y salió unos minutos a su despacho.

Al poco tiempo la elfina salió de la habitación, le sonrió con amabilidad al animago confirmándole que ya estaba todo listo, él asintió y agradeció a aquel ser tan devoto a su amada novia, este que con un pequeño plop se retiró de la habitación.

Sirius entró con algo de nervios, sorprendiéndose gratamente ante la decoración y más aun cuando vio a Mine aun recostada sobre su sillón pero luciendo un encantador conjunto color rojo con una abertura que mostraba su muslo derecho, mientras el escore de encaje dejaban apreciar las gloriosas formas de sus senos y el sombreado sonrosado de sus pezones.

Se le seco la boca, tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa para hacerla suya, respiró varias veces en busca de calma, revisó la habitación, sirvió dos copas de vino espumoso con una gran fresa en el filo de la copa, se acercó a su novia mirando las delicadas pecas que se apreciaban sobre su nariz apenas visibles pero simplemente adorables, las largas pestañas que titilaban suavemente sobre sus mejillas producto seguramente de lo que estuviera soñando en ese momento, el sonrojo delicado que cubría aquellas mejillas se le antojaba lo más ardiente que hubiera visto en una mujer.

Tomó su varita, convocó música suave para ambientar la habitación, después apunto a la bella pelirroja, con un —Rennervate— ella abrió lánguidamente sus verdes y atigrados ojos, que brillaron de emoción al ver a Sirius, este noto el rubor que se extendió aun más en sus mejillas, y acaricio con su mano su rostro.

— ¡Hola, preciosa!

La sonrisa tímida de Minerva era encantadora, él le tendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Cuando estuvieron ambos uno frente al otro le acercó la copa del vino, ofreciéndosela.

— Brindemos, amor — propuso el animago.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la mujer con algo de incertidumbre, pero mordiendo su labio inferior por la emoción de esa situación tan cómplice que tenían.

—Pues por nosotros y por todo el amor que te tengo mi bella Minerva, pero más que nada porque nada nos separe, porque te amo demasiado para estar apartado de ti, mi princesa.

Esas palabras conmovieron a la pelirroja haciendo que una ligera lágrima se escapase de su control, su alma sabia que todo eso era cierto y entendía que Sirius la respetaba y amaba por lo que ahora no tenía miedo sobre lo que pasaría esa noche pero aquella lágrima fue el reflejo del miedo a lo que vendría después.

Sus copas chocaron y bebieron con calma aquel líquido dorado, con el ligero sabor frutal jugueteando en sus papilas gustativas, ella sonrió divertida ante la sensación burbujeante, él lo hizo complacido de ver aquella mujer relajarse y disfrutar de su presencia pues todo atisbo de dudas y nervios desapareció de su mirada.

Se acercó a su novia posando una de sus manos en su cintura, se podía decir que estaba idiotizado, perdido en sus ojos, pues no podía dejar de verlos. Dejaron las copas de lado y ella posó sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras él la atraía aun más hacia si abrazándola ahora con ambas manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

Se movían suavemente al ritmo de la romántica música, mientras el recorría su mejilla con la punta de su nariz, Minerva tembló de anticipación hasta que sintió los labios de Sirius apoderarse de los suyos, primero suavemente, recorriendo a la vez con una de sus manos la descubierta espalda.

Ella el sentir su toque se pego más a su pecho, subiendo las manos por sus fornidos hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, donde recorrió su cabello con sus finos y pequeños dedos causándole un estremecimiento de placer al animago, que intensificó su beso al introducir suavemente su lengua en la boca de Mine, quien ante la invasión correspondió, sintiendo como la danza de sus lenguas se hacía más y más intensa.

Los labios del animago se deslizaron poco a poco por el cuello de su mujer, logrando sacarle leves gemidos de satisfacción, una de sus manos recorrió su muslo derecho por sobre la corta bata y la otra la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Ella sentía una corriente cálida recorrer su columna, llenando su bajo vientre de sensaciones indescifrables, mismas que se entremezclaban por todo su cuerpo, sentía ganas de gritar de placer pero al mismo tiempo se moría de vergüenza, sabía que Sirius había estado con muchas mujeres y temía defraudarlo con su inexperiencia.

Por instinto se sujetaba a su cabello, pero se retorcía de gusto ante las atenciones que la boca del animago aplicaba sin piedad a su piel, este recorría sus hombros deleitándose con el sabor de la nívea piel de su novia, degustando la suavidad y tersura de la misma.

Con cuidado deslizo el tirante de la bata que la cubría y besando el trayecto de este hasta su caída, su mano replicando aquel gesto en el otro lado permitiendo que aquella delicada prenda cayera del todo, dejando el hermoso cuerpo de Minerva al descubierto, los ojos de Sirius recorrieron con vehemencia su anatomía, tratando de grabarse aquella imagen pues en todos sus encuentros "amorosos" del pasado, jamás había encontrado una mujer que se mostrara tan sensual e inocente a la vez.

Sirius sentía cada parte del cuerpo de su novia como un terreno inexplorado, si bien ya la había tomado antes, ahora todo sería especial, no tenía ni punto de comparación con la vez anterior, pues solo ahora le estaba haciendo el amor y deseaba transmitirle eso en cada caricia, en cada beso.

—Eres perfecta mi amor, te amo tanto— dijo mientras recorrió su brazo besándolo tramo a tramo, desde su mano hasta llegar al hombro y continuando por su clavícula hasta su cuello, dejando un beso intenso justo sobre su yugular en donde pudo sentir como la sangre se arremolinaba por la pasión con la que corría en la venas de la bella pelirroja, que se dejaba hacer con deleite, mientras le recorría con las manos la espalda del animago, por sobre la ropa, cosa que la distrajo pero que decidió solucionar.

Poco a poco Mine tomó control de la situación desvistiendo a Sirius, empezando por su túnica, y continuando con la camisa gris azulada que traía debajo de la misma, aquel color destacaba mas la profundidad de ese azul tormentoso de la mirada del hombre, que ya de por si brillaban de deseo.

Cuando la pelirroja fue a desabrochar el cinturón de su novio, este le tomó las manos y fue el mismo quien se termino de desvestir pues ya no resistía la tortuosa delicadeza con la que las inexpertas manos de la mujer retiraban cada prenda, no porque lo hiciese mal sino por que justamente lo estaba haciendo también que lo llevaría al éxtasis antes de tiempo si seguía así.

La tomó de la cadera y la apretó contra sí, recorriendo el filo del fino interior, única prenda que la separaba de la desnudez completa. Misma que de un tirón bajó dejándolo de rodillas frente a su vientre, poco apoco recorrió sus muslos acariciándolos hasta llegar a su centro, donde froto lentamente con la punta de la nariz su centro, haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer.

— Amo tu olor, Mine, es tan delicado y a la vez sensual, que me dan ganas de quedarme así, percibiendo tu aroma toda la vida.

La amiga se sonrojó violentamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir como su intimidad se inundaba debido al deseo que el hombre frente a ella generaba con tales crudas, pero eróticas palabras.

Un leve gemido se le escapó llenándola de vergüenza, por lo que se tapó la boca y lo miró asustada, él alzó la mirada clavándola en sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa ladeada, que la dejó levemente aturdida.

— No te contengas, amor. No temas demostrar lo que sientes, pues solo así sabré si estas sintiendo el mismo placer que me causa tenerte para mí.

Eso encendió aun más la pasión en Minerva, que no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sirius, que sin dejar de verla acercó su rostro a la intimidad de su mujer, depositando un beso en la depilada piel de su sexo, rosando levemente con sus labios aquel punto sensible entre sus muslos. Las piernas le temblaron a la pelirroja y él deslizó sus manos, recorriéndola mientras se levantaba, no quería que ella cayera al suelo, por lo que no dejó de acariciarla mientras lentamente la guió hasta su cama.

Aun sin separar sus labios de los de ella, la fue inclinado poco a poco sobre la cama que estaba cubierta de pétalos blancos, la mano de Mine se apoyó en la cama mientras descendía a la misma, el contacto con aquellos pétalos, la distrajo haciéndola mirar hacia donde se estaba acostando.

Llevó su mano a la boca cubriendo con delicadeza sus labios, que se abrieron de la sorpresa y la emoción, se sentía extasiada, y recorrió con la mirada todo el romántico entorno notando el ambiente tan romántico e intimo que su novio había preparado para ella.

Sirius la veía con atención esperando su reacción, manteniéndose pacientemente frente a ella, pues sabía que era algo que jamás había tenido; una primera vez digna, y quería dársela, pues se merecía eso y mucho más.

—¡Sirius! — gimió con emoción, volviendo sus ojos al profundo mar azulado que eran los de su novio, él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Esto es lo mínimo que pude hacer por ti mi amor.

Los brazos de ella se enroscaron en su cuello atraiéndolo hacia ella, si bien la fuerza que la dominaba le ordenaba estar con él de forma obligatoria, ella disfrutaría esa orden pues sentía un profundo amor por Sirius, y se sentía dichosa de por lo menos una vez llegar a ser feliz en un encuentro sexual, al menos ella podría decir que hizo el amor una vez en su vida.

Aun así la punzada de lo que vendría después la acongojaba internamente sabiendo que no tenía el poder para frenar lo que pasaría.

—Minerva, te amo— susurró, apoderándose de sus labios con pasión, recostándose sobre ella, devoró con lujuria su boca, separándose por aire pero bajando por su cuello para recorrer toda su piel. Estaba marcando su cuerpo como propio, dándole todo el placer que le prometió.

Ella se retorcía sin poder negar el deseo que la estaba consumiendo, cerraba los ojos mordiéndose los labios para no gemir escandalosamente, pues temía que la oyesen en todo el colegio.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Sirius se volteó a tomar su varita, lanzo varios hechizos en la habitación para evitar ser interrumpidos, que los oyeran, y dudó al pensar en hacer uno anticonceptivo, la miró a los ojos y decidió no hacerlo, si llegaba a embarazar la sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra al poder desposarla más rápido de lo que se había planteado.

—No dejaré que nadie nos interrumpa esta vez— dijo con voz ronca por el deseo, ella lo miró confusa, pero le enterneció aquel gesto posesivo que tuvo con ella.

Dejó de lado todo y volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo de la pelirroja delante de sí, la recorrió con la mirada y ella se sonrojó nuevamente mordisqueando su labio inferior, él paso su pulgar liberando delicadamente aquel preso de esos perlados dientes, en un acto inesperado ella cubrió su dedo con sus labios succionándolo levemente, ese simple acto envió por todo el cuerpo de Sirius una corriente de lujuria que abrazaba sus venas.

—Mine, yo...— la sonrisa tímida en su boca lo contuvo, lo volvía loco con un simple acto pero lo aplacaba con otro, se sentía casi fuera de sí mismo, no quería tomarla como lo haría con cualquier mujer, desecho todo lo que sabía del sexo y se dedicó a descubrir junto a ella lo que era el amor, entrelazó su mano a la de ella y la acercó a su boca dejando suaves besos en el dorso de la misma recorriendo hasta su hombro pero esta vez no siguió hasta su cuello sino que bajo por su pecho llenado de atenciones sus senos, sacándole incontables suspiros.

Ella podía sentir la dureza de su amado sobre su vientre, él aun en bóxer, no le había mostrado su miembro por no atemorizarla, pues la tímida Minerva no era versada en mostrar su sexualidad tan libremente, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella bajó su mano libre, acariciando su firme pecho, rosando sus uñas por su abdomen, para luego delinear su sexo con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndolo temblar de anticipación como un colegial.

—Amor, detente si no quieres que pierda el control de mi mismo y te tome sin más— ella lo miró con dudas pero con una sonrisa divertida, para luego morderse el interior de la mejilla con picardía reflejada en esos brillantes ojos verdes. —Demonios mujer, ¿qué me haces?

Se deshizo del bóxer frente a ella, quien no perdió de vista sus actos, y cuyos ojos se encendieron de pasión al ver a su novio gloriosamente desnudo frente a ella, ese cuerpo alto fornido, con músculos perfectamente cincelados que exudaba sensualidad y prometía más placer del que ella sería capaz de soportar.

Se deslizó sobre ella sosteniendo sus caderas con firmeza, ella arqueó su espalda de puro deleite ante su tacto, y abrió sus piernas para recibirlo sin ninguna indecisión, el roce que el miembro erecto de ese perfecto hombre tuvo contra su centro la hizo jadear en los labios de su amante, y cuando repitió ese mismo recorrido entre sus labios sin llegar a penetrarla, soltó un gruñidito que le pareció adorable a Sirius.

—Tranquila gatita, estas tan húmeda que podría fácilmente entrar pero quiero disfrutar este momento juntos, quiero hacerlo especial para ambos.

Ella se sentía en la gloria con esas palabras, acarició el rostro de Sirius haciéndolo suspirar de gusto.

—Te amo, Minerva— la intensidad de sus palabras se reflejaba en sus ojos, que la tenían embelesada, ella quería responder a sus palabras con la misma pasión pero el hechizo la frenaba, no obstante los ojos fieles reflejos de su alma transmitían cada sentimiento a su amado. Este complacido con lo que veía se acercó a sus labios y la besó con una intensidad que la derritió, se posó en la entrada a su sexo y lentamente la invadió, haciéndola gemir profundamente en su boca, él bajó sus labios a su cuello mientras la aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo y la penetraba completamente, quedándose quieto unos momentos para dejarla adaptarse, sorprendiéndose cuando fue ella quien buscó la fricción que la aliviaría.

El movimiento lento de las caderas de Minerva hizo que a Sirius se le erizara el vello de la nuca, sentía un deseo impresionante por ella, y debía controlarse para no correrse como un primerizo.

—Espera un poco, princesa. Dame unos minutos por favor. — Ella lo miró confundida y sintió miedo de haber hecho algo mal, él comprendió la duda en su rostro, y le sonrió tranquilizándola mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

—Eres tremendamente sensual y me siento demasiado excitado, necesito contenerme un poco mi amor o me avergonzaré a mi mismo— explicó quitándole la pena a su novia que con una risita aceptó, aunque temblaba de deseo, lo que no ayudaba mucho a la contención de Sirius quien giró su cuello haciéndolo sonar, tratando de liberar la tensión que se le acumulaba.

Después de unos minutos en los que no dejó de estimular a su mujer, empezó a moverse sintiendo la gloria que le proporcionaba la estreches de la animaga en cada embestida, ella por su parte sentía una oleada de placer infinito recorrerle el cuerpo, creando una sensación que jamás había sentido, si bien recordaba haber estado con Amycus sintió algo parecido no llegó a tener la intensidad que tenía ahora, era algo tan profundo esta vez, que la sobrecogió haciéndola clavar las uñas en la firme espalda Sirius, dejando rosados surcos en su piel.

— Mírame por favor, Minerva. No dejes de ver mis ojos — dijo el animago llamando su atención, ese fue el estimulo final que necesito Canuto para acelerar sus embestidas y empujarla al clímax junto con él.

Ambos sintieron como una luz los recorría haciendo que se fundieran sus fluidos y sus almas en un momento de íntima entrega y amor absoluto, llegando a un avasallante orgasmo que los hizo temblar por algunos minutos mientras se mantenían fuertemente abrazados, disfrutando de los rezagos de la pasión.

Sirius recorrió su rostro con la mirada buscando alguna señal de malestar, pero en su defecto solo vio una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que lo tranquilizó. Se acariciaban mutuamente, él salió de ella con suavidad y se recostó a su lado, atraiéndola hacia su pecho, Mine jugaba delineando sus marcados músculos con la yema de su índice.

El placer aun recorriéndoles, entre tiernas caricias post-cohitales, se durmieron brevemente ajenos a lo que en pocas horas sucedería, y que sin duda les cambiaría la vida a ambos.

* * *

recomiendo oír esta linda canción mientras se lee estas escenas =3 John Legend - All Of Me

www. Youtube watch? v=xfOK6ph3ulE


	21. 21 El último suspiro de dolor

**Aquí vamos en breve entrando a la recta final... Si aun estas ahí y recuerdas esta historia… espero disfrutes un poco esto C;**

 **21 Un suspiro de dolor.**

El calor que la envolvía la hizo despertar, al sentir un peso en su cintura se dio cuenta de que se encontraba entre sus brazos, de pronto esa sensación la trajo a la realidad, llevando a su mente todo lo sucedido aquella tarde y que le había dejado un dulce sabor a su día, se sentía plena y feliz, y sin aviso alguno sintió como aquel hechizo tomó control de ella nuevamente y su voluntad se vio relegada al ser presa de la venganza sin sentido de una mujer encaprichada.

Con suavidad se soltó del agarre de Sirius, se vistió rápidamente con las delicadas prendas que su amor le había quitado, cubriéndose con una fina bata de seda y poniéndose las sandalias a juego que su elfina le había dejado, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se dispuso a salir, sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que derramaba producto del terror que su alma estaba sintiendo, aquellas lagrimas se agolpaban tras su garganta creando un nudo en ella, oprimiendo su respiración, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y como un último acto de rebeldía logró hacer que su cuerpo cerrara ligeramente fuerte la puerta, lo que despertó a Sirius.

Una sombra se mantenía oculta en aquel corredor, a la espera de lo que pudiese pasar, pero tras salir ella de esa habitación varias cosas sucedieron simultáneamente.

Mientras que Sirius al sentir el frio que dejó aquel amado cuerpo a su lado, y tras oír el ligero portazo que dio la pelirroja, se incorporó confuso, era imposible que su novia lo dejase solo en el lecho tras un encuentro tan íntimo y de entrega total.

Se levantó con pesadez, y se vistió con prisa, aun no abrochaba su camisa cuando salió de la habitación y siguiendo su instinto canino, olfateo levemente el aire que aun tenía un leve rastro de la fragancia de Minerva.

Se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia donde lo guiaba la pista, pero cuando iba a empezar a subir fue interceptado por una mujer a la que reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Sprout!.. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?— Indagó extrañado por verla deambular por ese corredor a aquellas horas de la noche.

— Solo regresaba de las guardias, ya sabes este mes me toca hacer guardia en los pasillos junto con Amycus pero ese imbécil no apareció en toda la noche y me ha obligado a recorrer el doble, aun con mi delicada situación— sonrió de medio lado acariciando su vientre con demasiado mimo para el gusto de Sirius, que aunque fuesen inocentes aquellos niños no dejaban de ser producto de una relación con Snape, lo que en cierta forma le asqueaba.

— Amm… ok Sprout… emm... ¿no viste pasar a Minerva por aquí? — la miró esperanzado, aunque casi al instante se arrepintió, pues sabía que no era buena idea hacer esa pregunta.

— ¡No, y no tengo ni idea de donde se pudo haber metido esa!— refunfuñó, pero miró con más detenimiento a Sirius. — Vaya mira nada más, todo ese cuerpo que escondes bajo tanta túnica Black, si te hubieses aparecido así antes que mi amado Servy, seguro tu serías el padre de mis gemelitos.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron del espanto, al escucharla hablar así, — ¿Servy? — se carcajeo sin pensarlo oh Merlín… gente como ustedes me la ponen tan fácil a veces pensó divertido.

La herborista lo miró con fastidio, odiaba que se comportaran como niños él y Severus, pero en su interior deseaba despertar en Sirius el interés por ella, sería divertido quitarle a Minerva todos sus amantes, total ella sí era una mujer completa, sin traumas estúpidos y sin límites, que podía explotar su sexualidad sin miedo alguno.

—Sirius, ¿me puedes acompañar a mi habitación?, me siento un poco indispuesta— dijo fingiendo un desvanecimiento al cual la rápida acción de el animago le permitió tomarla de la cintura y enderezarla con cuidado.

Ella lo miró de entre sus pestañas con disimulo, haciéndose la delicada y fingiendo para llevarlo lejos de Minerva, pues sabía que lo que seguía sería el fin de la bendita pelirroja y por fin estaría libre de ella, Black la miró con fastidio no quería perder el tiempo pero tampoco podía ser inhumano, la cargó al estilo princesa para que no lo demorase con su paso lento, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la habitación de la mujer, la cual se quejó levemente con dramatismo.

—Más lento, cariño. Todo me da vueltas, no quisiera ensuciar tu costosa ropa con vómito— amenazó para hacerlo ralentizar su paso.

—Disculpa Sprout pero tengo prisa así que contrólate y deja que te lleve lo más pronto que pueda, necesito encontrar a Minerva— la curiosidad de la pelinegra se encendió junto con su lívido al sentir el olor de Sirius, se relamió los labios y deslizó la nariz por el cuello del animago, haciendo que este se apartase de ella bruscamente y la mirara mal.

Con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz, la cual no fue mucha en realidad, lo miro diciendo —lo siento es que tu fragancia me confundió, seguramente es el embarazo— alegó con disimulo, lo que no le gustó en lo absoluto a Sirius.

—Bueno ya estás en tu habitación mujer, te dejare aquí llama a tu elfo de asistencia que te cuide y llame a la enfermera o a tu Servy para que te atiendan— espetó con burla el animago pero la mujer le lloriqueó.

—Pero Sirius, ¿Qué te cuesta dejar me dentro de la habitación? Por favor, hasta que alguien me atienda puedo desmayarme aquí mismo.

Black rodó los ojos exasperado, su instinto le decía que su mujer estaba en problemas y el aquí ayudando a la mujer de su peor enemigo, la tomó nuevamente y luego de abrir la puerta, de tres zancadas llegó a la cama de la mujer, posando el cuerpo de la misma con cuidado sobre esta, no contó con que la mujer tiraría de él y lo envolvería en sus brazos para sellar sus labios con los propios y explorar su boca con una viperina lengua que prácticamente le tocó las amígdalas, asqueando lo de inmediato, recuperándose de el shock inicial la apartó con rudeza y la miró de mala manera.

— ¿Qué en el nombre de Gryffindor crees que haces, mujer? — le gruñó haciendo sonreír a la morena por su inocencia al verlo sonrojado creyendo que era de emoción sin comprender que era de rabia, ¡grave error!.

Pasando una mano por su pecho aun descubierto se mordisqueó "sensualmente" el labio según ella y generando que una ira incontrolable recorriera las venas de Sirius, a quien se le oscurecieron lo ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío, la mujer se encogió al ver la imagen que tenia al frente era como ver un perro rabioso a punto de atacar.

— Cariño cálmate— le susurró queriendo relajar la situación pero el odio que le había causado al animago saber de lo que era capaz la supuesta mejor amiga de Minerva lo indignó tanto que aunando a la preocupación que tenia por su pelirroja se sentía arder de ira.

—Más te vale que en tu miserable vida no te me vuelvas a cruzar o dirigirme la palabra o hablar siquiera de mi con nadie en especial con Minerva porque si me entero que usas esto para lastimarla o hacer que ella dude de mi juro que me valdrá un Knut tus engendros y te matare sin piedad alguna ¿Me oíste?— le ladró sin remordimiento alguno a la mujer que se encogía tratando de proteger su vientre asustada de haber cometido el error de su vida al parecer, se le cristalizaron los ojos temiendo haber desatado un demonio en su habitación.

—Yo...lo...lo s...siento— el casi echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia, se apartó totalmente de ella y salió hecho una furia en busca de su amada. Cuando estaba por salir escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre, volteó con desesperación buscando el sonido que venía de afuera, rogaba por equivocarse pero era casi seguro que fuese su pelirroja y eso disparó su adrenalina, corrió hacia el ventanal más cercano y lo que vio casi detuvo su corazón..

Su amor, su bella pelirroja descendía en caída libre hacía el vació….

Durante ese tiempo Minerva había subido sin detenerse para nada hasta la torre de Astronomía, su mente envuelta en una especie de neblina que no la dejaba tomar el control de su cuerpo, haciendo que subiera casi sin ningún cuidado, sin importarle que estaba desnuda bajo la fina bata que la cubría, que apenas la protegía del frió que arreciaba los pasillos del colegio, y que tampoco se diera cuenta que era seguida de cerca por unos platinados ojos que no perdían paso de sus pies y movimiento de su delicado cuerpo, que la recorrieron completa deleitándose de la figura femenina pero sin perder su enfoque de cuidar de ella.

Al llegar a lo más alto caminó con paso decidido hasta el balcón de la torre, se acercó sin detenerse parándose casi al filo de la baranda, mirando al horizonte, una lagrima escapó de sus ojos recorriendo su rostro perdiéndose por su cuello hasta el valle de sus pechos.

El viento se apoderó de su cabellera, haciendo que se viese como una ninfa cuya perlada piel y rojizo cabello se alborotaba y la rodeaba dándole un halo de misticismo, así la vio Amycus, quedándose embobado mientras la veía sin saber si acercarse o continuar viendo aquel hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía la bella animaga, la seda se pegaba a su cuerpo por acción de los vientos, que se arremolinaban como prediciendo el desastre que se avecinaba, pues en cuestión de segundos la desgracia sucedía.

El cuerpo de la mujer se inclinó levemente hacia el frente haciendo la caer de cabeza al vació, el horror en sus ojos y el grito que le congelo la respiración lo paralizaron unos segundos, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso lanzándose tras de ella a su encuentro.

Ella caía casi desmayada sabiéndose a punto de morir y solo rogando porque Sirius llegara a perdonarla por dejarlo atrás, cerró los ojos y suspiro su nombre — _ **¡Sirius**_!—

De pronto sintió unas manos en su cintura que se cerraron entorno a su cuerpo en plan de protección, al instante se dejó caer en la oscuridad perdiéndose lo que sucedió después.

 _ **Perdón la demora pero he estado en clases, ahora casi entro en vacaciones jejeje pero necesitaba terminar este capitulo como medio de relajación, amo este mundo pero los estudios son importantes y más si como buena loca se me ocurre adelantar materias de mi próximo semestre jejeje todo sea por salir rápido de la carrera ;) Espero disfruten este capítulo, va con cariño a todos aquellos que aun leen este fic y a los que no, por que les falle y no logre enamorarlos :C ya casi llegamos al final solo un poco mas y nos despediremos ;)**_


End file.
